The Call of Love
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy just missed Terry at Southampton and she's crying on a bench in Hyde Park, when she makes a happy encounter...
1. Chapter 1

**The call of love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 1**

"**A happy encounter"**

The sun was shining, but the air was fresh, that early in the morning. Georgie was in advance to her appointment. She was in a little restaurant in London and she was looking at the passers by, the cars, the carriages passing, but she wasn't seeing them. Her eyes were drowned in memories of the events that had happen years before...

She had followed Laurent to England. Laurent she loved with her whole heart, but she was also looking for her father. Her two brothers, Abel and Arthur, had followed her, of course. So many things have happened; she ran away with Laurent. They tried to live without any money, but Laurent's illness had forced her to give him back to his family, to stop him from dying. She had saved his life. Abel and Arthur and their problems...Dankelin, that infamous tyrant...Arthur died drowning. And she went to see Abel in prison, he had to be executed for killing a man. Oh...Abel! She didn't tell him that Arthur was dead, if there was a paradise; he will find his brother there.

- Abel, said Georgie in tears

- Georgie, I'm going to be executed tomorrow, I can't die without telling you...

- What?

- I love you Georgie, not like a sister, but like a man loves a woman. I know that for you, I'm only your big brother...But I knew from the beginning, I knew that you were not my sister, I was crazy about you, Georgie, and the only thing I regret, it that I won't be able to you anymore...

Georgie was stunned, Abel, her brother, her big brother was in love with her? Her heart broke into a million pieces... and now he was going to die, so young, without having a family, without having the woman he loved, without any children to continue his bloodline...the woman he loved...that was her, without thinking, she suddenly said;

- Abel...Oh Abel, I love you too, with all my heart, like a woman...

And she jumped to his neck and hugged him hard...Laurent... Abel was going to die, she loved him too, and Arthur was no more...she had lost Laurent and she was about to lose Abel too. Life was too cruel!

- Georgie, are you telling me the truth? You love me? He asked all happy

As an answer, she put her lips on his and kissed him passionately and very deeply. Abel was ecstatic. It was something he dreamed of, ever since he was old enough to have those kind of feelings. When they stopped, breathless, Abel said:

- I want you to be mine, let me love you, Georgie...but I want to respect you, Georgie, will you marry me?

Georgie looked at him flabbergasted. Marry Abel? Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, because she knew that it will make him very happy, one last time...

- Yes, Abel, I want to be your wife

- I'm the happiest man on earth, said Abel with tears in his eyes.

Abel made arrangement with the prison guards and a priest was suppose to come and marry them. While they were waiting, they were curled up in each other's arms, caressing, cuddling, kissing. Georgie kept on crying. Why was fate against her? She was abandoned or more like she was found on a dying woman... she had lost her adoptive father, he died saving her life. Her adoptive mother, who hated her already, hated her even more, blaming her for her husband's death. He died saving the life of a girl he found, she wasn't even theirs! Her two sons were mesmerized by Georgie. According to her, Georgie was the cause of all the bad luck in their family. She died of a broken heart...Georgie for her, was evil incarnate and her two sons were lost because of Georgie. Georgie had left Australia to look for her real father and Laurent...

The priest arrived and performed the wedding ceremony. Then the guards had left them alone. Georgie and Laurent consummated their love in the calm and passion, all the passion they would be deprived of because of the cruel twist of fate, life had not been nice to them. Georgie abandoned herself in her brother's arms, her best friend, her lover, her husband...Tomorrow morning, she will be a widow but for the moment, she was Mrs. Abel Bateman, who was spending, her first and last night with her husband...After an unforgettable night, full of passion, the morning came and Abel was killed by Dankelin, that monster, the cause of all their bad luck... Georgie cried for days and days. Life was not fair! Abel was so handsome and so full of life...Her real father, Earl Gerald, had helped her take a course and she became a designer. She threw herself into work, so wouldn't think too much about her problems. She was working for a nice lady, Charlotte Wells who liked to change clothes and styles. Georgie was so preoccupied by her work, that she didn't pay attention to her physical state. Charlotte, her boss talked to her about it.

- Georgie, honey, you health is not very good, or you're having a baby...

- A baby? She Asked surprised

- You're glowing...but go see my doctor to be sure

- Ok, said Georgie still a little dazzled, a baby?

The doctor confirmed that she was pregnant...Abel's baby...But the doctor told her that she was almost six months pregnant..

- What? Six months? But...she said stunned

Her wedding to Abel was only 4 months old...

- Oh my God, Laurent! She cried, no, it's not possible!

The doctor looked at her when he heard Laurent's name, but didn't ask for anything at first, but he finally said;

- Mrs. Bateman, the baby is not yours husband's?

- My husband is dead, doctor... this baby...

She burst into tears. Life couldn't be so cruel to her, again! Laurent's baby? Their last night together before she gave him back to his family... she was convinced they weren't made for each other. She loved him so much...then there was Abel, her brother, her friend her husband for a day...she had to get a hold of herself.

- This baby is a gift from heaven, a souvenir of my deceased husband... she said, he would've been so happy...

No one could know that she was having Laurent's baby, his family could take the baby away from her... Charlotte took the news pretty well, too well, even.

- Georgie, that's wonderful, it's the most beautiful gift your poor husband could've made you... I'm going to be a grandmother! That's wonderful! Thanks Georgie.

But the joy was short lived, the baby didn't make it...Georgie thought she was going to die, she was hurting so much. Her baby, her poor baby...Laurent's baby... Charlotte consoled her the best way she could. She was very attached to Georgie who's kindness and compassion, despite all the bad luck that had happened to her were limitless. She legally adopted her, and gave her, her name and her fortune. Georgie opened a store with her help, a clothing store. Years passed. She was now a successful business woman with a factory and a chain of stores. Charlotte's investment was well placed.

- Mrs. Bateman, said a voice

Georgie got out of her daydream, her morning appointment was there.

- Mr. Wilson, good morning, said Georgie smiling

- I didn't make you wait too long, I hope?

- No, I was a little early...

- You're more beautiful than they'd told me...

- Thank you. Let's talk business...

Candy was looking at the boat leaving...Terry was going to America, to pursue his dreams. So did Albert. What did she have? The royal college of St. Paul, full of severe nuns? Without Terry? Terry... she loved him so much. She missed him when she was locked in the donjon. Damn that Eliza! She only lived to make her suffer ever since the first second they met... Eliza also loved Terry, and couldn't stand that he's rather be with Candy...Now, he was gone. That was not the result Eliza was hoping for. Candy didn't feel like going back to that cold and brittle college, without Terry! She couldn't believe she thought he was unbearable in the beginning...but she couldn't stop thinking about him. He had saved her from Neil and his friends. The summer in Scotland, the most beautiful summer in her life, until now. The summer spent with Terry. She was alone at the harbour and she decided to go back to London to find some work to gain enough money to buy herself a ticket to go back to America. She took a carriage that got her the centre of London. She thought about going back to St. Paul...for a fraction of a second, no, not without Terry. She went to Hyde Park to rest a little. She was sitting on a bench and was looking at the people without seeing them. Her eyes were full of tears...Terry, oh Terry, why did he left her behind? If he had asked her to, she would've gone with him to the end of the world. She was crying in silence, the heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

Georgie was done with her business appointment, and she was walking in the park after blowing off her new partner for the thousandth time. The fact that she was a beautiful business woman, single; men had all tried to seduce her. This was a man's world, where women were considered inferior in business. Some men were trying to take advantage of it and Georgie knew she had to be intransigent, sometimes. She sat on a park bench to get some air, before going back home. She was looking at the people, when she saw a young girl with blond curly hair, crying in silence. With her natural generous nature, Georgie approached her. She saw herself at that age, young and vulnerable.

- Are you ok? She asked the young girl

- No, said the young girl

- What's wrong?

- I lost the man of my life...

- Lost? Did he die?

- No...

- So how? Did he get married?

- No... he left for America without me...

- Oh... and you wanted to go with him. Did you ask him?

- I didn't know he was leaving...

- How come?

- We were in school together, the St. Paul College. My cousin, who was jealous, set a trap for us and we fell right into it. I had to be expelled, but he left so I could stay

- But you're not in school...

- I followed him to the harbour at dawn... but the boat had already left... he didn't even say goodbye!

The young girl burst into tears. Georgie held her against her and console her, but let her shed her tears. She knew better than anyone that tears were a good relief. The young girl finally calmed herself.

- I'm sorry; I didn't want to bother you with my problems. Thank you for listening to me...

- You're very welcome. What's your name? Asked Georgie

- Candice White Andrew, but they call me Candy

- Pleased to meet you, I'm Georgie Bateman...

- Pleased to meet you Mrs. Bateman

- Call me Georgie...

- Ok. Georgie...

- Your boyfriend is going to America. You'll meet again, you'll see. Especially if you're destined to be together

- You think so?

- Yes, I think so. Now, do you want me to take you to St. Paul College?

- No. I don't want to go back there without Terry

- Terry?

- Terrence Grandchester...

- Like the duke of Grandchester?

- He's his father...Terry is his son

- Oh... so what are you going to do?

- I'm going to look for work, to gain enough money so that I could pay my ticket for the boat to America

- Do you know what you want to do? In what area you want to work?

- I'm pretty much polyvalent, I can do the dished, bake bread, take care of children, do the laundry and other stuff… I'm a quick learner...

Georgie thought about it for a moment. She saw herself in this young girl. She couldn't abandon her, her instincts were telling her to help this poor young girl.

- Candy, she said, I have a clothing factory, I'm a designer, and I have a chain of stores. I can hire you as my assistant...to serve my visitors, take notes, answer the phone, do reports...

- But you must already have an assistant…

- Yes, you'll be...my junior-assistant... It's really well paid, and it comes with a whole wardrobe...

- A wardrobe...?

- Yes. Since I'm a designer, I make my female employees wear my designs, those working in the factory wear uniform, I designed...you're all a walking advertisement

- Oh, that's a good idea. But I don't know how long I will be able to work for you, I wanted to go to America right away... well as soon as I earn enough money...

- Let's take time slowly. "Man proposes, God disposes..." So, what do you say?

- I accept of course! Oh thank you so much!

Candy jumped to Georgie's neck, and she hugged her back. It was a reaction she would've had, if they had given her that kind of job at that age.

- Where am I going to live? Asked Candy, can I rent a room somewhere?

- You're going to live with me, of course. There is no way, that I'm going to let a young and innocent girl live alone.

- Thank you, Georgie said Candy touched.

Georgie took Candy to her place. It was a big beautiful house. They were greeted by the butler.

- Mrs. Bateman, good morning, he said

- Good morning Timmons. We have a guest, Miss Candice White Andrew, tell Eugenia to get the room next to mine ready. Take her luggage.

- Very well, Madam, said Timmons taking the luggage

- Candy, come, don't be afraid. Have you eaten anything? I don't think so, after spending your time running after your boyfriend... I'll tell cook to prepare something ...

- Thank you, Georgie

- Sit down, I'll be back in a moment

Candy sat down in the luxurious couch in the big living room. The furniture was Louis XIV style, very luxurious. Candy told herself that she was very lucky to have met Georgie... But she thought about her friends, they were going to be worried...

It was recess at St. Paul College and Annie was talking to Patty.

- Candy, is still not here, said Annie

- Maybe she's still punished...said Patty

- No, I heard that Terry left so she could stay

- Oh, so Candy followed him... she's in love with him

- She didn't want to stay here without Terry. I can understand that

The boys came near them.

- Where is Candy? Asked Archie

- She's gone, said Annie

- What? Said Archie

- She followed Terry, said Patty

- Followed Terry? Said Ali, but...

- She didn't want to stay here without him, said Annie

- This is all Eliza's fault! Said Archie, the pest!

- Yes, this time our dear cousin made a pretty mess, said Stear

- By wanting to get rid of Candy to have Terry, she got rid of the both of them, said Annie

- She must be pleased by the result said Patty, no more Candy, but also, no more Terry either!

- She must be going nuts! Said Stear

As a matter of fact...

- What? Terrence is gone? And Candy too? But how? Cried Eliza

- They say he sacrificed himself so that Candy would stay, but she followed him, said Louise

- I don't give a damn about Candy! But Terrence...

- Apparently, he really loved her, he'd rather leave instead of letting her get expelled, said Louise

- No, he's in love with me...

- Maybe that's why he spit on you! Said Louise with a mocking tone

- Shut up Louise! Said Eliza with rage, Terrence...

Annie, Patty and her cousins arrived.

- Congratulations Eliza, said Archie, you've manage to get rid of Candy

- But at what cost? In the same time, Terrence, the love of your life is gone too, said Annie

- You must be proud of yourself, said Stear

- Good job, Eliza, said Patty

- Oh shut up! Cried Eliza leaving

- I hope she's fine, said Annie. Oh Candy I miss you so much...we all miss you!

Candy was peachy. She was eating with Georgie a very big breakfast. They were talking about all and nothing. Candy was telling her she liked climbing trees.

- You too? I loved climbing trees! Said Georgie

- I still love to climb trees! Said Candy, that's how I went to the boys' room at night...

- You went to the boys rooms at night?

- My cousins' room...

- Oh...

- But I landed in Terry's room once by mistake, but we were not close at the time...

"She is so pure and innocent and good said Georgie to herself"

They finished eating, and they went to the bedroom that Georgie had arranged for Candy. It was the one next to hers. There was a big canopy bed and the room was very big. In the closet Georgie had asked for dresses Candy's size from one of her stores, while they were eating.

- This is all mine?

- Yes...

- But Georgie, that's too much! 5 or 6 dresses would've been enough!

- Candy, I make dresses, literally! I have to enough to sell! Said Georgie smiling

Candy burst out laughing. She ran in the closet and got a really pretty purple dress, and Georgie helped her putting it on.

- It fits you perfectly, said Georgie... now, let me arrange your hair.

- Ok

Georgie took out Candy's tow pigtails, and bushed her hair for a while. It's true that Candy didn't really have the time to do her hair; once she was out of the donjon, she went to the mother Grey's office, and then she ran to Terry room, found the note, and just went after him after packing quickly.

Georgie did a half ponytail, like she used to do when she was younger.

- Georgie, said Candy, why are you doing all this for me?

- I see myself at your age, and I wished I had someone that had helped me

- Thank you so much, said Candy jumping to her neck

- You're very welcome, Candy. Now, let's go to the office

- Ok, said Candy smiling


	2. Chapter 2

**The call of love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 2**

**"Georgie Junior"**

Georgie and Candy put their coats on and went to office by car. The driver was waiting for them in front of the house.

They arrived in front of a building not too far from the Victoria train station, in the centre of London. The Bateman Enterprises were becoming one of England's most flourishing of England. The fact that a woman was the head of it, fascinated all the business men. They all tried either to get her to marry them, or to put her in their beds.

A group of investors were waiting for Georgie in the sitting room in front of her office.

- Mrs. Bateman, hello. Who is this beautiful young girl, your daughter? She's your spitting image...said one of the business

- She's with me. Her name is Candy said Georgie, come into my office, please, sirs.

They entered Georgie's office and Candy served them some beverage, hot and cold, and some cocktail snacks. Then she took a notepad and she started to take notes. And that's how it was for the whole day. When the appointments were over, Georgie suggested they go into town to eat something in a restaurant. Candy left her notes to Georgie's assistant and this last one will type a report.

The two blonds were in one of London's finest restaurant, eating.

- Your days are pretty full, Georgie, said Candy, is it always like that?

- No, fortunately, said Georgie

- You reassure me, said Candy smiling

- Candy, I like you. I just met you, but I feel I can trust you. You're a brave and nice young girl

- Even if I got expelled from the royal college of St. Paul?

- Why were you expelled? You told me that your cousin set a trap for you?

- Yes, she was also in love with Terry...

Candy told her what happened.

- My God! Said Georgie, the nuns found in what position?

- I was standing next to Terry, that's all...we'd just arrived...not kissing or anything

Saying that, Candy became bright as red and Georgie felt for her, looking at her; she was so prude!

- Have you ever kissed Terry? Asked Georgie point blank

- Yes, said Candy still blushing...I slapped him, and he slapped me, and I slapped him again...

- Whooa! Said Georgie, talk about a cold shower!

- He surprised me...

Georgie thought about her first kiss stolen by Laurent; the prize for winning the boomerang contest.

- How was the kiss? She asked Candy

- It was the most beautiful thing in the world...

- So why did you slap him?

- Well... because...he surprised me... he...

- If he had asked you, would you have said yes?

- No...

- So, he didn't want to run the risk that you would say "no"... I know...

- So it was normal?

- Most of the time, men don't ask if they could kiss you, they act...you said he surprised you. What were you doing before the kiss?

- He said that we had to celebrate the end of summer with a dance... so we were dancing , then all of a sudden, he stopped, looked at me and he leaned...

- You were dancing, so it was a romantic atmosphere...

- Yes...

- And how did you feel before the kiss, while you were dancing?

- Very close to Terry, very intimate with him...

- And after you slapped each other, what happened?

- He told me he kissed me because he had real feelings for me...

- So if you hadn't slapped him, he would have told you he loved you...

- Oh... so I spoiled Terry's big declaration of love? Great!

- That's ok, Candy. You were surprised, confused... but according to what you're saying now; it was good, wasn't it? You don't have to be ashamed, Candy. It's a normal reaction to like a kiss, especially from the one we love...

- So, he didn't misbehave?

- Candy, if he had asked, you would've said "no" and a kiss is better when it's spontaneous... And if you think about it, it would've sounded weird...

- You're right... but if Terry came in this restaurant now, I won't be ashamed and I would kiss him in front of every body...

- You really love him a lot... Your first love?

- But he's not...

- What?

- My first love... it was Anthony... he died falling from a horse...

- I'm sorry. My first love, married another woman, and my husband is dead...

- I'm sorry

They talked like two old friends during the meal.

- Let's go see Charlotte... my old boss; she took me under her wing when I lost my husband. She adopted me, and helped me start my company. I want to introduce you to her, said Georgie

- Ok, said Candy with a nice smile

They went to see Charlotte at her house. She lived in a very big castle like most of England's high society. Georgie was living with her before, but she ended up buying her own mansion and was living alone. Charlotte was happy to see her daughter, as usual.

- Georgie! Said Charlotte smiling

- Good evening, Charlotte, said Georgie hugging her

- Good evening, little one, what have you got there? A mini you?

- Fascinating, isn't it? The associates thought she was my daughter... It's Candy White Andrew, my new junior assistant...

- "Junior assistant"? Said Charlotte, pleased to meet you

- Pleased to meet you Madam, said Candy with a smile

- Call me Charlotte

- Charlotte, said Candy smiling, can I go see your garden?

- Of course, my child...

Candy went outside in the garden. Georgie stayed with Charlotte

- Where did you find her?

- On a bench, at Hyde park... this morning

- And you hired her, just like that?

- She needed a job and a place to stay...

- Where does she come from? Doesn't she have a family?

- She ran away from St. Paul college

- St. Paul? Oh... I can understand her... the nuns were monsters...

- You know the college...

- Yes, I went there. And I can tell you, that I spent a lot of time in the attic, in the jail, in the donjon...

- You too? Asked Candy who had just came back

- Yes, I understand, that you don't want to stay there anymore, said Charlotte

- Oh no. I would've stayed if Terry was still there... said Candy

- Terry? Asked Charlotte

- Terrence Grandchester, my boyfriend

- Grandchester, like the duke of Grandchester?

- Yes, Madam, Terry is his son...

- Madam? I told you to call me Charlotte

- Ok, Charlotte…

Candy told her what had happened with Eliza, the barn etc.

- Oh that Eliza is a viper! Said Charlotte

- All I want is to earn enough money so I can buy a boat ticket to go back to America...

- To look for Terry? Asked Georgie

- I don't know where to look for him...

- You know what he wanted to do?

- To follow his dreams... his dream was to become an actor

- An actor in America... said Charlotte, maybe he's at Broadway

Candy thought about Eleonor Baker who was leaving in New York, maybe Terry wanted to be near his mother?

- Well, there you go, you already have a plan, said Charlotte

- Thank you very much Georgie, to have taken me in, and thanks Charlotte for your advice, you're both so good!

- You're good too, Candy, said Georgie with a smile

- She's like you, a few years ago, said Charlotte

Georgie looked at Candy. If her baby had lived, it would've been Candy's age... her poor baby, Laurent's baby...Laurent. They were in the same city, but their road never crossed. Georgie had avoided finding herself at the same parties and receptions with him. She always arrived late, and will send the driver to inspect the premises, to see if Laurent was there or not... It was kind of ridiculous, but she didn't want to run the risk of opening old wounds by seeing Laurent married to Elise, his royal blood fiancée.

Georgie and Candy went back home for the evening.

- You days are full said Candy

- Yes... said Georgie

- But it's like you're keeping your mind from thinking about something else...

- My husband is dead...

- Oh yes, I'm sorry said Candy looking down

- No, that's ok. I'm used to it. Working keeps my mind busy

They dined lightly and they went to bed. In Candy's bedroom, they spent half of the night talking. They needed each other. Their chance meeting at Hyde Park was a gift from heaven. The universe knew what it was doing by putting them together, those two women, needed each other, to mutually comfort each other and that's what they were doing, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Candy adapted well to her new life. Georgie was wonderful. People thought they were mother and daughter and the two ladies even stopped correcting them, and let them believe it...

The rumour started to circulate that Georgie Bateman had a daughter who was her spitting image. It arrived to Laurent family's ears.

- Our source is formal, said the father's voice, Georgie Bateman has a daughter, she's around 15...

- How is that possible? I thought we took care of that problem, said the grandfather

- Me too...according to you...but...they say she was going to St. Paul College

- Ask around, we didn't go to all that trouble so that it would explode in our faces

- But father, Elise still can't have any children... this young girl could be the only heir we'll have

- Elise is still young; she could still try to have a baby. Do you realise what it is to have a royal blood heir...

- But it's not happening... if you had let Georgie's baby live...She's not after our money. She's one of the richest women in England and she stayed away from Laurent during all those years. We managed to keep them apart so their road wouldn't cross. Our informants were keeping us posted of all her moves... If she had had Laurent's baby, she would never had gone to him. She's a good woman.

- She did have Laurent's baby, and we got rid of it...

- That was very cruel what you did...

- We had to... that baby couldn't live. We had to kill it

- You killed a poor little angel...

- That's why we have to make sure that this young girl, is really Georgie's daughter, to get rid of her...

- No, father, no way! If that young girl is Laurent's daughter, she's my only grandchild... You won't touch a hair on her head. If I had known earlier when Georgie was pregnant, I would've stopped you from continuing your diabolic and Machiavellian plan! But I learned about it too late... that's enough! You are not going to play God with my son's life anymore!

On that note, Laurent's father left the room leaving the grandfather fuming.

There was a reception organised, a few weeks later by the chain of all big stores in London, for charity. Most of the stores had left over stock in their possession and gave them to the homeless shelters for the needy. Those who didn't have any left over gave part of their current stock. Georgie always had clothes for the less fortunate. She new what it was like to be poor. She of course took her inseparable Candy with her. The two ladies got dressed for the occasion with really nice dresses. They got ready to go to the reception, when there was an emergency at one of Georgie's factory. Georgie had to go there.

- Go to the reception, Candy, I'll be right there...

- But you don't want me to come with you?

- No, you don't have to. Go to the reception. I'll come later, don't be afraid. Everything is going to be fine. Be yourself, you'll be wonderful

- Ok, Georgie, said Candy, see you later

After she was adopted by the Andrews, she had learned how to behave like a lady. She wouldn't have any problem. So she went to the reception. She knew most of the people; she had met them while working with Georgie. She was talking to some associates of all and nothing. She even had two young men interested in her. She was talking happily with them when her eyes crossed the ones of a middle aged man. She had seen that look before in the hallway of St. Paul College. The duke of Grandchester, Terry's father! She walked to him after excusing herself to her suitors.

- Mr. Grandchester? Good evening, she said smiling

- Good evening, said the duke, do I know you?

- I work for Georgie Bateman

- Oh yes, a good business woman. That's where I saw you? Your face seems familiar...

- No, we saw each other at the Royal College of St. Paul. I'm a friend of Terry's. My name is Candy

- Candy? You're the cause of Terry's departure? He even came to me for help...

- And you refused? Believe me Mr. Grandchester, no one wanted Terry in college more than me! He left because you refused to help him and he did the only thing he thought was possible so that I could stay; he sacrificed himself and he took advantage of his freedom to pursue his dream.

- You're not in college either?

- I couldn't stay without Terry there. Leave him alone, let him pursue his dream. Whatever feelings you have for me...he sacrificed himself to save me. He's a good and compassionate boy. You have to let him pursue his dream... follow into his mother's footsteps. And please don't penalise the college because of that, please...

- Are you in love with my son? He's in love with you, to have dared come to me to ask me for a favour...

- I love him with all my heart, sir... I can't hide that from you...

- You don't need to hide it... it's crystal clear...

Candy blushed and smiled. The duke looked at her and thought she was charming. He understood why his son fell in love with her, she was absolutely adorable, compassionate and so full of life and goodness. She was pleading for the cause of the college that had punished her and separated her from Terry, and was also pleading the cause of his son that wanted to become an actor like his mother. She knew Eleonor was Terry's mother. Terry had confided in her, he loved that young girl. It was obvious to him when Terry came to him for help to keep her in college; asking his help was not an easy task... All the plans he had for his eldest son, his heir... he even had a fiancée ready for him... But Terry was already in love with Candy... He remembered how happy he was with Eleonor... He was going to let his son be happy with his dream and the girl he wanted. He smiled to Candy.

- Ok. I won't bother Terrence's projects. I'm going to let him pursue his dreams. If he loves you as much as you love him, his dream is to be with you, not become an actor...his dream is to marry you one day...

- Oh... said Candy blushing some more

- You're the young girl we see with Georgie Bateman... they say you're her daughter...

- We look alike, don't you think so? Said Candy laughing, thank you for everything Mr. Grandchester

- No, thank you. I hope you find Terrence. If he wants to follow into his mother's footsteps, he must be in New York, at Broadway...

- Thank you very much. Be generous with our charities...

- Of course, I'm going to cut them a cheque

- Thank you Mr. Grandchester, good bye.

Candy left him to go powder her nose. She was powdering her nose when she heard two ladies talking.

- Georgie Bateman is a woman? I thought it was a man... pity said the first one

- Why would a woman go to all that trouble to earn money? All she has to do is to marry a rich man said the second one

- Earn money? What's the man's job, then? God told Eve to she will suffer to have children and that her husband will dominate her and he told Adam that he will suffer the sweat on his forehead to feed his family.

- Who are we to contradict God?

Candy came out of the toilet.

- Good evening ladies...

- It's "Georgie Jr" said the second one

- She has a daughter? Asked the first one

- She's her spitting image...

- I can tell you that my "mother" is the most remarkable woman in the world. She's proud and no man disrespects her, because, with or without them, she lives from the sweat of her forehead. You should try to work and earn your own money. I bet you wouldn't be spending it so easily like your husbands' money, because that would be money earned hardly with a different value. But still, be generous with your husbands' money for our charities... Have pity on a poor single woman with no man to take care of her... but wait, she doesn't need a man! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, and you have the right to think whatever you want... But try to have a job one day, it's really fulfilling morally and physically and financially said Candy

She got out of the ladies room; she wanted to see if Georgie had arrived. She wasn't looking where she was going and she hit a man that had just came out of the men's room. Candy fell on the floor with the high heels she was wearing.

- Ouch! Said Candy, I'm sorry

- I'm sorry, said the man, you should look where you're going

The man looked at Candy and his heart skipped a beat.

"Georgie"? He thought.

No, Georgie couldn't be so young, but still... the hair, the eyes... I loved her so much, but life had cruelly separated them. He had heard that she was married and that her business was doing well.

- Are you all right? Asked Candy seeing him a little lost in his thoughts

- Oh... what? Yes. I'm fine

- Good. I'm sorry again, said Candy leaving

Candy walked towards Georgie who had finally arrives.

- Hi she said getting near her

- Candy, I'm sorry for being late, is every thing ok?

- Yes. People are generous

- That's good

- Terry's father is here...

- Oh...

- I talked to him. I think we understood each other

- I'm happy for you. You asked him for a big cheque I hope she joked

- With all the money he spends on the college, I forced him to make us a big cheque, joked Candy, Thank you Georgie, It's because of you. By the way, I just gave a little speech on the independent woman in the ladies' room...

- Really? Asked Georgie with a smile

- They thought you were a man...

- Oh, I get that a lot. I wished I had a camera to capture the faces of all the men that I was a man and then, they realised that I'm a very beautiful woman...

- You're not modest, are you? Said Candy laughing

- Candy you're beautiful, I'm beautiful, charity begins at home...

They burst out laughing. People were looking at them smiling. They were so beautiful... "Georgie and Georgie Jr." The media started to nickname them like that... and everybody started to call Candy, "Georgie Jr".

The man that Candy had ran into literally left the reception without going back to it. He was a little upset by his meeting with this young and beautiful girl whom reminded him of Georgie. Georgie… oh, he loved her so much! The time he spent with were the happiest of his life. Ever since she had given back to his family, to save his life, he had been miserable. Married to a woman he didn't love; he had fulfilled his duty, but was the most unhappy man on the planet. His wife was unable to have children and she was also unhappy with a man who was thinking about another woman. That other woman, he had heard, had married her "brother" and was widowed shortly after. She had married Abel… that meant that she didn't love him enough? No, she loved him, because, she had proven it to him on the eve of their separation.

- Laurent? You're back? Asked his wife's voice

- Yes Elise, I'm back

- How was the reception?

- Like all the receptions of the world… how are you feeling?

- Not really good, as usual. I think I'm going to give up…

- Give up what?

- Trying to give you an heir…

- Elise, you know I told you not to force it. Think about your fragile health

- You won't resent me for failing?

- God is the one that gives children…

- You mean that God punished me and deprived me of children?

- Elise, don't talk like that. Only God knows why we don't have children

- If you were with your peasant girl, you would've had a dozen of kids by now

- Elise, not tonight, please. I'm tired. I'm going to bed.

It was the always the same thing… They will talk about their incapacity to have kids and it will end with Georgie… Georgie he loved so much; not a day went by without him thinking about her. And his marriage of convenience, an arranged marriage, a failed marriage…his marriage was a total failure.


	3. Chapter 3

**The call of love**

**Chapter 3**

**"The beauty and the tramp"**

A few days later, Candy was charged to go give a cheque to a homeless shelter. She met the manager of the shelter who greeted her warmly. She was a nice middle aged woman.

- Thank you very much and say thank you to Mrs. Bateman, said the manager

- I will, said Candy

- You want to visit a little?

- Yes of course, if you have time...

- I have all the time in the world

The manager gave her the tour, there were a lot of rooms, a big living room a big dining room and a big kitchen.

- Do you need any help? Asked Candy

- For what? Asked the manager

- In the kitchen for example...

- Yes, we always need help...

- Great! Can I come and help you sometimes?

- Of course. Volunteers are always welcome

- Thank you very much

- No, I'm the one that should thank you, Miss. If there were more people like you, the world would be a better place

Candy finished her tour and left. She was walking in the area that was not a really good one; because what would be the use of having a homeless shelter in the nice area where everybody had a roof over their heads? If Mohamed doesn't go to the mountain, the mountain goes to Mohamed. There were a lot of poor and homeless hobos. Some were already intoxicated. One of the hobos, dirty, filthy and stinking, saw Candy and approached her. His breath was smelling like alcohol and Candy wanted to get away from him, but the tramp started to talk.

- Wait Georgie... hic...it's you...Georgie I wanted to say I'm sorry... hic for the baby... I was broke... I was suppose to kill it...but I didn't have the heart ... so adorable, I sold it... Forgive me...hic

Candy didn't really understand what the tramp was saying. Georgie, baby? Georgie had a baby? The tramp hung on to her. He was stinking alcohol and dirt, but Candy said to herself that maybe Georgie would want to talk to him.

- Ok, sir, she said you want to come with me?

- You're going to give me something to drink?

- If you promise to behave...

- O...k hic...I'll behave...I'll be on...my best behaviour...hic

Georgie's driver was waiting for them at the corner of the street. He seemed surprised to see Candy with a dirty man and stinking, but didn't say anything. Candy was Georgie's "daughter" and they had the order to obey her. He helped the tramp into the car. Candy sat in front with the driver.

- Are you sure you know what you're doing, Miss Candy

- Not really. But I have nothing to lose... well maybe Georgie's trust... but something tells me it's not all for nothing...

They arrived at Georgie's and Candy took the tramp in the back of the mansion in the helps' quarters. She gave the order to the gardener to wash him, until he was clean, and give him clean clothes and especially to feed him. The staff thought the request was a little odd but they complied. They thought that Candy was Georgie's daughter who was at St. Paul College, she looked so much like her... and the press nicknamed her, "Georgie Jr"...She also asked them to prepare a big lunch for her and Georgie.

Candy went to see Georgie at her office. This last one had just finish with a phone call, she smiled when she saw her protégée.

- Candy! Hi! How was it at the homeless shelter?

- Good, very good. They were really happy. And I told them that I wanted to help them from time to time...

- You're very good, honey. You always think about others

Candy remained silent. Where can she start with the baby subject, without offending Georgie? Georgie felt she had something to tell her. Did Candy want to leave her already? Her heart jumped in her chest. Was she going to lose her protégée already?

- Candy, are you ok? You have something to tell me?

- Yes, but let's go and have lunch home...

- Ok, said Georgie a little sceptical, I...

- Tell Claudia to cancel all your appointment for the afternoon...

- Why?

- You might be busy...trust me, ok?

Georgie looked at Candy and saw herself at that age... she trusted her.

- Ok, Candy. I'm all yours she said taking her purse and getting out of the office with Candy, Claudia cancel all my appointments...

- Ok, Georgie, said Claudia

The two blonds went home and had the big lunch that was waiting for them. they ate while talking happily. After lunch, they went in one of the living rooms to rest. Candy took a serious expression. Georgie got worried.

- Candy, is something wrong? You want to leave me already?

Candy felt for her. Georgie didn't want her to go. Candy didn't want to leave either, but it was inevitable. She had to go back to America, to find Terry, the man she loved.

- Oh Georgie... no. I'm not leaving yet.

Georgie had a long sigh of relief and she smiled.

- Thanks, you reassure me.

- But Georgie, you know that it's inevitable?

- Yes... she said sadly, I love Candy

Candy approached her, and hugged her.

- I love you too, Georgie, she said with tears in her eyes

They stayed like that for a while.

- You had something to tell me? Asked Georgie

- Yes it's very personal and I hope you're not going to get mad at me...

- Never, Candy. Go ahead, whatever it is...

Candy turned her tongue seven times in her mouth before she finally started talking.

- Georgie, when I came out of the homeless shelter, a drunken tramp came to me. He was stinking alcohol... I wanted to leave, but he called me by your name...

- My name? But there are a lot of Georgie...

- Yes, I know. But it's what he told me that got my attention

- What did he say?

- He was saying "I'm sorry for the baby story..."

- Baby... said Georgie in a whisper

- Georgie, did you have a baby?

Georgie started to cry in silence. What was this all about? Who wanted to turn the knife in her wound? Candy saw her tears, and she was shocked.

- Georgie, oh... you're crying. I didn't want to make you cry. Forgive me, please...

- No, Candy... I told you could ask me anything, but I never thought that you will ask me about my baby...

- Your baby? So, you did have a baby?

- Yes. But it was still born...

- Still born? Are you sure?

- Yes, I'm sure

- I'm sorry. I know the subject is painful. But the tramp might have been incoherent but he said he was broke, and that he was forced to do it...

- Do what?

- Kill your baby...

- WHAT! Oh my God! My baby... he killed my baby! What is this? Why? My God, it was only a poor little baby... but...

- Georgie, Georgie! Calm down! Let me finish...

Georgie wanted to continue talking, she was hurt, angry. But she decided to listen to Candy and she finally calmed down.

- Ok she said with a little voice, continue...

- He said that he couldn't do it, he sold the baby...

- Sold?

- Yes...

- Candy, if that man was talking about me... my baby would be alive?

- Yes...

- Candy! We have to find that hobo, sober him up so he could give me more details...! You said it was near the homeless shelter?

- Georgie, I'm one step ahead of you... I'll be right back. Wait for me here, said Candy getting out of the living room.

Georgie didn't know what was happening in her head, her baby; Laurent's baby would be alive? But who could've done something so cruel? Make her believe that her baby had died? Hurt her that way, so deeply? It was monstrous, diabolical and mean...

Candy came back in the living room with the tramp, who was now washed and well combed. His name was Sherman Woods.

- Georgie, this is Mr. Woods, said Candy

- Hello, said Georgie

- Miss Georgie...Oh... I'm ashamed said Mr. Woods

- Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you... tell me everything from the beginning...

Sherman looked at Candy; she had kept her promise after getting him clean, she had fed him and gave him a little alcohol, not too much, but it was still alcohol.

- Trust her, Mr. Woods said Candy, she's goodness incarnate

- Like you? Ok, said Mr. Woods, anyway, I have nothing else to lose anyway...Ok, here goes nothing...it was about 15 years ago, I think. A man came to see me, and he told me that he would give me a lot of money if I did something for him. That thing was to kill your baby...

Candy and Georgie screamed. Mr. Woods continued his story.

- I didn't have any money, so I agreed. My mission was to follow you until you have your baby, then, steal it and kill it... I stole the baby, but I didn't have the heart to kill it. It was a little angel... so, I sold it to a woman that was in the baby stealing and selling business...

Georgie was hysterical, but unable to talk. Candy was the one who talked;

- Do you remember the woman's name?

- Yes, of course, it was Cloris Buxton

- Thank you. One more thing, who gave the order to kill the baby?

- I'm not sure, but I think that he worked for the Greys...

- The Greys? Said Georgie, Laurent's family? But why? How did they know that the baby was Laurent's?

- I can't answer that, Miss Georgie, you'll have to ask them...

- Believe me, I'm going to! How dared they? I gave them back their precious son! I never bothered them again, even when I found myself pregnant! No, but... How could they play god with my life and my poor baby's life? Why? So that I wouldn't soil their supposed royal blood line?

- Thanks Mr. Woods. I'm going to walk you to the door

- Candy wait, said Georgie

Candy stopped with Mr. Woods. Georgie took her purse and got out some money, a lot of money and gave it to Mr. Woods.

- You better hide, because the Greys could look for you, you never know

- Thanks Miss Georgie. I know that I don't deserve it, but forgive me for everything…

- You told me the truth... it means that remorse was eating you inside... I forgive you. And thank you for the information…

- Thank you Miss Georgie and good luck

He left the room with Candy and Georgie stayed alone and burst into tears. Candy asked the driver to take Mr. Woods to the train station so he could take it and leave town. She went back to the living room and took Georgie in her arms, who was continuing sobbing. Georgie held on to Candy like a leech. Candy let her cry to relieve herself. A few weeks ago, she was the one crying in Georgie's arms. She wanted to help her; she was ready to postpone her trip to America to help her benefactor. When Georgie calmed down, Candy told her;

- Georgie, I want to stay until the problem with your baby is solved

- Really? Candy it could take months...

- I know, but I can't leave you like this, in this state of mind...

- Oh Candy, you're nice, but you've got your plans; to find the one you love…

- I can find him later. I can't leave like this…

- Thanks, Candy. I need you! You want to know what happened?

- Only if you want to talk about it...

- You have to know the whole story...

Georgie told her the entire story with Laurent, from the beginning, until she found out that she was pregnant with Laurent's baby, not Abel's, like she first thought.

- You wanted the baby to be Abel's? Asked Candy

- Yes, he's dead. I wished I had his baby, his heir, so I could leave him my empire. Abel didn't have the luck to live with me, the woman he loved. It would've been wonderful to have his baby... he would've had the wife and the baby during our very brief union...

- Are sorry the baby is Laurent's?

- I love Laurent with all my heart. I knew that having his baby would've created problems... the proof... they found out and they got my baby stolen. It's only because his family was against our love... I loved my baby with all my heart...

- Ok, by the way, we're talking about the baby, was it a boy of a girl?

- A boy, but with everything that I've been told... I don't believe anything anymore, maybe it's a girl...

- You didn't see it?

- No, I was so upset; I thought I was going to die... Charlotte was an angel. She adopted me and helped me start my company, I needed something to keep my mind occupied...

- You want to go see Charlotte to tell her the news?

- Yes, let's go, she's going to be blown away!

They went to change and freshen up; after all those tears shed. Then they went to Charlotte's castle who greeted them very warmly, as usual.

- Oh, my daughter and my "granddaughter"

Georgie and Candy bust out laughing.

- The rumours are still going strong, said Candy

- It's incredible how you can create something out of nothing... said Georgie

- And since we look alike, said Candy

- Yes it's really incredible, said Charlotte

- Charlotte, said Georgie

Georgie called her by her given name. Charlotte had adopted her as a teen and "mom" reminded her of Mrs. Bateman who hated her. They told Charlotte about the events of the day. Georgie hadn't told her that the baby was Laurent's.

- But, who could've given the order to kill your baby? Asked Charlotte

- The Greys... said Candy

- The Greys? Why would the Greys want your baby dead? Asked Charlotte

- Oh Charlotte, said Georgie, I never told you, I'm sorry. But the baby was not my husband's, it was Laurent's...

- Laurent Grey? Said Charlotte

- Yes...

- Oh Georgie! Said Charlotte, did you tell it to anybody?

- No, to no one, I swear... said Georgie

- Think Georgie, think... said Charlotte

Georgie started to think, for a while. She hadn't told anybody that her baby was Laurent's. She knew that it would be a problem, even a very big problem if anybody learned about it.

- You didn't even tell your father? Asked Charlotte

- No, I trusted no one but myself. It was my secret... when I went to the doctor's, you're the one that you sent me to, remember? I didn't know that... Oh my God! said Georgie

- What? Asked Candy and Charlotte at the same time

Georgie looked horrified. The doctor...

- The doctor... said Georgie

- What doctor? Asked Charlotte

- The doctor, where you sent me...

- Doctor Wallace? Said Charlotte

- Yes. When he told me how far along I was, I scream "Oh my God, Laurent! It's not possible...!"

- You think the doctor said something? Asked Candy

- He's a reputable doctor, said Charlotte, he has the whole cream of London's high society as patients…

- The Greys too? Asked Candy

- Yes, of course... You don't think that... but that would be breaking doctor-patient confidentiality, said Charlotte

- Georgie said that she didn't tell anybody aside from thinking out loud in doctor Wallace's cabinet, said Candy

- You're right Candy said Georgie, he must've told Laurent's family. Oh my God! I burst into tears and he asked me if the baby was not my husband's, I told him that my husband was dead and that the baby was the most beautiful present he could've made me...

- But you already thought out loud, said Charlotte

- It would be useless to ask him, he's going to deny it, said Candy

- In any case, he's not going to see me anymore, said Charlotte, but we have to go see the Greys... I'd like to have a word with them. And your Laurent...

- No, said Georgie, I'm sure that he wasn't in on it, otherwise he would've come and get me...

- Are you sure? Asked Charlotte

- Yes. Laurent loved me. He left everything to live with me. He would've never agreed to kill our baby… I would swear to it!

- Ok, but let's go see the Greys, said Charlotte, they're not going to get away with it! Let's go!

The three ladies went to see the Greys. They lived in a big castle which had been in their family for centuries. The butler didn't want to let them in. His masters had guests.

- You don't have an invitation or an appointment. I'm sorry...

- We don't need invitations, we're not staying, said Charlotte pushing the butler aside

Candy and Georgie followed her.

- But you have no right, said the butler following them powerless, ladies...

Charlotte opened the living room door where the Greys were entertaining some guests with Laurent, Elise, his father, and grandfather. The grand father stood up angry.

- What's going on in here? What do you want? Cried the Grandfather

- To tell you that we know what you've done, said Charlotte loud

- Georgie, said Laurent when he saw her, what's going on?

- Laurent... said Georgie softly

Candy looked and she saw the man she ran into at the reception.

"He's Laurent she thought, the man from the reception"

The grandfather remained silent to hear what Charlotte had to say. Laurent's father was looking at Candy and Georgie... Was that his grand-daughter? Elise looked Georgie with disdain. That peasant girl, won't leave them alone!

- You're a thief Mr. Grey and a criminal...

- Madam, said Laurent, how dare you insult my grandfather that way!

- You're grandfather is a thief and a child killer...

- Child killer? Said Laurent

- He had Georgie's baby stolen and killed...said Georgie

- Georgie, you had a baby with Abel? Asked Laurent hurt

- Yes, Laurent, I had a baby...

- But it was Laurent's, said the Grandfather

- WHAT! said Laurent

Georgie was speechless. So it was true. She didn't doubt it, but to have the confirmation, hurt her. And Laurent...the poor thing...

- Georgie, you had our baby? He asked her

- Yes she said, and your grandfather had him kidnapped to kill it...

- But... started Laurent upset, Grandfather? Is it true what Georgie said? You had our baby stolen to kill it?

- Laurent... said the grandfather, try to understand... we had to preserve the blood of the family

- Oh my God! So it's true! But why?

- Why? Said Georgie, I'm a peasant girl and my baby would've soiled your precious royal blood line! I would've never asked you for anything, no one would have known that the baby was yours... no one! But your grandfather didn't want to run the risk that the offspring of a peasant girl and his grandson's, rolling in it, came to look for its father one day...

Laurent was frozen on the spot. Elise was completely sick. Laurent's father continued to look at Candy.

"She looks like my wife, he said to himself"

- It's too late, said the grandfather, what's done is done!

- You're a monster! Said Charlotte outraged, let's go Georgie, Candy, let's get out of here!

They left the living room and Laurent followed them. The guests were flabbergasted. The Greys were one of the most important families of England, what a scandal! To have an illegitimate child killed so their royal blood line won't be soiled?

- Laurent! Said his grand father, come back here, at once!

- Laurent! Said Elise, come back!

But he was already gone and he had turned the deaf ear. He ran after Georgie... as usual...

- Georgie...

- Leave me alone, Laurent. Go back to your wife and your diabolical family...

- Georgie, I had no idea...

- I know Laurent. But go back to your wife. We have nothing to say to each other

- What? You've got to be kidding me! You just told me, 15 years later that you had our baby and that my family had it stolen to kill it and we have nothing to say to each other? I don't think so!

- Laurent... said Georgie

- Georgie, said Candy, you can postpone this conversation, but it's going to happen one day or another...

- But, I don't want anything to do with him or his family...

- Georgie, you had a child together, you'll always be connected, you'll be linked forever said Candy

Georgie knew that Candy was right... but Laurent...

- Ok. Laurent you can come... she said with a weary tone

- Thanks, Candy said Laurent

- You're welcome, said Candy, let's go!


	4. Chapter 4

**The call of love**

**Chapter 4**

**"Truth and consequences"**

Laurent's father and grandfather were in the library of their castle talking.

- What a pretty mess, father...

- You can say that again! How did they discover the truth? I thought I took care of everything...

- Apparently not, said the father still thinking about Candy, so the young girl that was with her, was not her daughter? Too bad. She looks a lot like my wife

- What? This is not the moment to get sentimental, we have to take care of this situation...Laurent went after her...

- He's married, don't worry, he won't do anything with her...

- That woman is like an addiction to him, did you see his eyes when she came in?

- No, I was looking at the young girl, Candy. She looks so much like my wife...

The door opened and Elise came in, angry.

- How dared you! Why? Georgie had Laurent's baby and you steal it to kill it? Were you out of your minds? I can't give him any children... you could've given me that baby, if you didn't want Georgie to have it; I would've raised it, instead of killing it! No, it's my damn royal blood! It's cursed, because I can't have an heir! Georgie and her peasant's blood, she succeeded! She had his baby... Do you realized what you've done? He's not going to let go of her anymore...

- He's your husband, Elise...

- A husband that ignores me and who's been thinking about another woman for 15 years, day after day... he comes to bed for his duty, so I could get pregnant...if that! This marriage is a failure! I've had enough. I'm going back to my parents! This scandal is almost going to kill them...

She left the room before the father and grandfather could reply.

- Well father, your house of cards is coming crashing down...

The grandfather didn't answer, and he sat down totally upset.

Georgie, Candy, Charlotte and Laurent arrived at Georgie's villa. They were all in the big living room.

- We're going to let you talk, said Candy. Come on Charlotte...

She took Charlotte in the garden that had some lights on at night. Georgie stayed with Laurent...

- That young girl is nice. When I saw her coming in with you, I thought she was your daughter... she looks like you

- It's a coincidence...

- Are you sure? She's the age our baby would've been...

- Our baby was a boy and he should've been mine and Abel's

- He would've been, if we hadn't done anything...said Laurent upset

Georgie blushed lightly.

- I don't regret anything, Laurent... it was my goodbye present

- Goodbye present... Is it a habit of yours to give your body as a goodbye present?

- What do you mean?

- You married Abel on the eve of his execution... was it a goodbye present also...?

- How dare you...?

- You married him, Georgie; you're brother, who hit me because I kissed you in public...

- Oh no, you don't! You are not going to make me a jealousy scene, when you've been married to your royal blood fiancée for 15 years!

- I didn't love Elise...

- And I loved Abel. I grew up with him, he was my big brother, my best friend, my husband for a day she said wiping a tear, and he loved me so much... So I gave him the joy of being his wife and I wished the baby was his...

Laurent was hurt... she would've preferred to have had Abel's baby...not his. Georgie understood what he was thinking.

- Laurent, Abel is dead and Arthur too. I wished I was able to continue their decent, that's all... I was happy the baby was yours...the fruit of our love

- And he died said Laurent sadly, the only child I could've had...

- You don't have any children with your wife?

- No, and we tried believe me!

- I'm sorry...

- Thank you. I'm sorry for everything my family had done to you, stealing your baby to kill it...

Georgie didn't say anything. Should she tell him the truth? He had a wife and she didn't want to disturb his marriage further...No, if she tells him the baby might be alive, she will have to see him again and that was much too painful.

- Thank you Laurent. For everything

He approached her to hug her. She let him. Being in Laurent's arms was a delight, a very rare delight. She didn't want to go too far, she didn't want to be tempted... she let go of him

- Bye Georgie

He left the room, because if had stayed a second more, he would've kissed her passionately. Georgie stayed alone and tears were coming down her cheeks...Life was not fair; Abel and Arthur were dead, she gave up Laurent, because she thought that they were not destined to be together, but then again, why did they have a baby? And why did she still love him so much?

Candy and Charlotte came back in the room.

- Georgie? Said Candy, are you ok?

Candy approached her and hugged her. Charlotte came, hugged them both and they had a group hug. Candy and Charlotte comforted Georgie and then, after diner, they spent the night on Georgie's king's bed.

- I still can't believe they did that, said Georgie

- How could those people be so cruel? Order the death of a poor little innocent baby...said Charlotte

- So their reputation won't be spoiled continued Georgie

- Well after tonight, their reputation will be ruined said Candy

- I didn't expect to find them with guests, said Charlotte

- They were looking at me a lot, the father and the grandfather...

- Laurent asked me if you were my daughter, said Georgie

- The father and the grandfather were probably thinking the same thing said Charlotte

- Oh... doesn't that put me in danger? Asked Candy, they wanted to kill your baby and if they think that it's me...

- Oh my God, Candy! You may be right. I didn't want to put you in danger, I'm sorry, said Georgie

- No, Georgie, it's not your fault if they take me for your daughter...said Candy

- But it puts you in danger...said Georgie

- Georgie, you have to give Candy a guard. We never know...said Charlotte

- Ok, let's not take any risk. If something happens to you Candy, I would never forgive myself...said Georgie

- Thanks Georgie said Candy, I'm very lucky to have met you that morning when Terry left and my whole world came crashing down...Georgie you're my guardian angel, my godmother...I'm very grateful to you. You're goodness incarnate and if really, you get paid for everything down here on earth, you'll get the best present from God. I'm sure of it. "For the Lord knows the way of the righteous..."

- "..but the way of the wicked will perish" Said Georgie

- Psalm 1, said Charlotte.

Laurent went back home and he was looking for his father and grandfather. He finally found them in the library.

- Laurent...said his father

- How dared you? How could you have been so cruel? You're monsters! He yelled

- Laurent said his Grandfather, we had to preserve the family blood line...

- The family blood line? Georgie was not good enough to have my baby? Well God allowed it! I finally obeyed you and I did everything you asked me and this is how you repay me? By killing my poor baby?

- Laurent, think about Elise, she must be very upset... said his father

- Oh, and that's my fault? You forced me to marry her and abandon Georgie. Her precious royal blood couldn't produce us an heir for you! Georgie... it I'd known she was carrying my child...Now a poor little baby is dead! You killed my baby! You'll think that you would be happy to have a baby, even if it was Georgie the mother... but you kill it! This is the last drop... I've had enough! I'm leaving this house, and I'm leaving Elise...

- She's one step ahead of you... said his father, she's packing her suitcase; she's going back to her parents...

- What?

- The baby, it was the last straw for her too, said his father as calm as he could be, she said that we should've given her that baby, instead of killing it, she would've raised it...

- Take the baby from Georgie? Said Laurent, oh my gosh, you're all nuts!

The grandfather didn't say anything. His house of cards, like his son said, was coming crashing down and he couldn't do anything about it. All those years, all the work he had done so that Laurent stay away from Georgie...in an instant, just the sight of Georgie, made everything crumble! That young peasant woman, was a real bomb, she made everything explode!

Laurent went to his bedroom and found Elise packing her suitcases.

- Elise, he said coming in, you don't need to do that...

- Laurent, I'm leaving. I can't take it anymore

Laurent didn't respond. What could he have said? They both knew their marriage wouldn't survive, that it was doom to fail a long time ago. The events of the evening, just made them see what either one of them wouldn't admit. Georgie... that troublemaker; Laurent took one look at her, and he forgot everything and followed her.

- You're not saying anything... continued Elise. You wanted to leave me too...I just beat you to the punch... I saw the way you looked at her...you never looked at me that way and you would never look at me that way either. You still love her... and she still loves you. You even had a baby together! Another thing that will never happen with me! She can give you children! How could I fight that? I don't have the strength, anyway to do it, it's a lost cause. Georgie, the peasant has won! Congratulations!

- Elise... I didn't want to hurt you. You knew our marriage was arranged

- Everything was fine during our engagement until you met Georgie...when you kissed her for the boomerang contest, you were so full of passion and fire... You were not the same already. You'd met her before...

There was a silence.

- Anyway, it's not important anymore. I'm letting you go. You can go be with her... her brother is not there anymore to beat you up... at least you're going to be happy with her...Goodbye Laurent.

- I'm sorry it didn't work out...

- I should've never taken you back when she was forced to let you go because you were sick and she had no way to take care of you... But our parents insisted... We should have never got married. I'm sorry too...because I don't like the person I was becoming; sarcastic, sad and bitter

- Good bye Elise and good luck

- Good luck to you too she said with tears in her eyes

She got out of the room and the some employees came to get her suitcases. Laurent closed the door on his past... he started to pack his suitcases too, he had to leave the castle. He couldn't live with all those secrets, lies and cruelty.

- He's packing his suitcase said the grandfather entering the room, Laurent what are you doing?

- I'm packing... I'm leaving

- But...

- Elise left me and she was right to do so. I was making her miserable and myself included...after what you've done... don't even try to stop me...

He finished packing and left the room and the castle. He took a room in luxurious hotel in town.

"That Georgie is a real plague, thought the grandfather; we have to get rid of her..."

The son understood his father's thoughts...

- Father, don't even think about it! She's the mother of my only grandchild and Laurent loves her. He did everything you wanted and he was the most miserable man on the planet. Consider his duty fulfilled...and leave my son alone!

The grandfather gave up. He was too old to discuss anyway.

The following days, Georgie hired a private investigator to find the baby broker and the couple that bought her baby. Candy continued being her junior-assistant and people continued to take them for mother and daughter. Georgie had hired a guard for Candy.

Laurent's father went to see Charlotte. This last one didn't really want to see him. But he insisted and she ended up complying. He came into the living room.

- Mr. Grey, to what to I owe this pleasure? Said Charlotte

- I want to talk to you. Would you give me a few minutes, please...for our kids... said Mr. Grey

- Ok, said Charlotte, have a seat. I'm listening...

- Ok. It's about the young girl who lives with Georgie...

- Candy?

- Yes, what do you know about her?

- Not much, why? I know she left St. Paul College...

- The royal College of St. Paul? That's prestigious... so she has rich parents...

- Listen, you're talking to the wrong person. Talk to her yourself...she's really nice

- Ok... I'm going to do it

- Why all those questions?

- We heard the rumour that she's Georgie's daughter...

- But she's not... your father made sure of it...

- I can assure you that I didn't participate in that awful plan... Candy looks like Georgie, and she also looks like my wife and like Laurent too...

- A lot of people look alike, Mr. Grey, they're not necessarily from the same family...

- But I can't get Candy out of my head...

- Maybe you've got a thing for her, Charlotte joked

- Don't be ridiculous! She could be my granddaughter!

Charlotte burst out laughing, in front of Mr. Grey's outraged face.

- I was kidding! She said, where's your sense of humour?

- I lost it a long time ago...

- That's a shame. Life is too sad without the sense of humour. You should think about it more often

- Ok. Thank you for your time

- You're welcome. goodbye Mr. Grey

- Good bye, Mrs. Wells

Candy was having lunch with Georgie; they found themselves at the entrance of the restaurant waiting for their coats.

- What do you know... there Georgie Bateman, said the voice of Elise. Congratulations... you've manage single-handedly to break up my marriage...

- Elise Grey, said Georgie, I don't know what you're talking about...

- I'm not with Laurent anymore...It's over. We didn't survive your visit...

- What do you mean? Asked Georgie

- That we separated the same night...

- I'm sorry, said Georgie sincerely

- Really? Isn't that what you expected?

- If you insinuate that by going to the manor, I was counting on breaking up your marriage, that was not my intention, I assure you...

- What did you think was going to happen after the bombshell you dropped on us?

- Your marriage must have been pretty frail to crumble after a 5 minutes visit from me...

- You had to come and tell us that you have had a baby with my husband! That you succeeded where I had failed, yet again... You've already stolen his heart and you stole that from me that too!

- Elise, I know you're hurt, but this is neither the place nor the time to talk about it...

- What? Everybody knows anyway! You've got a chain of stores; you're never going to see me in one of your boutiques!

Georgie and Candy took their coats and they walked to the door, but not before Candy said:

- Mrs. Grey, it's really a shame that you don't want to shop in our boutiques, because we have line that would suit you perfectly!

Elise looked at Candy; there was something familiar about her...but what?

In the car, Georgie and Candy burst out laughing. Then Georgie remained silent. Laurent had left his wife the same night? But she hadn't told her about the baby being sold, so she won't bother his marriage...But it was already too late. Candy knew what she was thinking about.

- Georgie, you're not responsible for the failure of their marriage... like you said, it must not have been very strong if a 5 minute visit from you was enough to break it up...

- I know I should be sorry...but...

- You're a little happy inside? That's kind of normal...

- I didn't tell Laurent that the baby might be alive, that it had been sold…

- Why?

- I didn't want to bother his marriage...

- That was already done...

- I stayed away for 15 years. Being in the same city, we never met... and one visit for 5 minutes...and that's it?

- Maybe you should've gone and see them earlier, said Candy smiling

- Maybe, but I was convinced that Laurent and I were not destined to be together

- That he should marry Elise? But apparently, that too was a bust, they were not destined to be together either... you're the one that had his baby, Georgie, you're the one that should've been with Laurent, you're the one he loved... You're going to tell him the truth?

- I'm not sure. His grandfather could still get rid of the baby...

- After the fiasco from the last 15 years? I don't think so, said Candy, do you still love Laurent?

- Yes, but... I want to find my baby first, we'll see later...

- Ok, said Candy, but don't take too long... the universe is giving you another chance to be with the one you love. Don't let it pass by...

Georgie remained silent. Was Candy right? Was she finally entitled to a little happiness? But her priority was to find her child, her child with Laurent.

Candy often went to help out in homeless shelter, but she was always with her guard. She sometimes, was baking bread for the children. Georgie was giving her carte blanche for the expenses. Candy always used the money wisely and Georgie trusted her.

Time passed and it was the end of November. Candy was with Georgie ever since Terry left. The private investigator that Georgie had hired came with the results of the investigation, one cold night of November after diner. They were all sitting in the living room.

- Mrs. Bateman, here are the results of my investigation. The baby broker sold it to a young couple that was unable to have children and that couple moved to America…

- America? Said Georgie

- Yes, but the wife was killed run down by a carriage while they were there. A few weeks after they arrived. Her husband, who couldn't live without her, also died not too long after...of grief they say

- What about the baby?

- The baby was sent to an orphanage by the neighbours...

- Which one?

- Unfortunately, that's where my source dries out...but a detective in America could continue the investigation

- Thank you very much, said Georgie, that's more information than I had before

- Everything is in the file

- Thank you for everything, said Georgie

The detective left and Georgie looked at Candy with a smile.

- It looks like your wish is going to come true...

- We're going to America? Said Candy not too sure

- Yes... said Georgie

Candy screamed of joy and ran to hug Georgie; she was laughing, screaming and crying at the same time.

- I going back to America! I'll be able to see my friends... Terry! Oh I'm going to see Terry! Oh thank you Georgie! Thank you so much!

- No, thanks to you, Candy if that hobo hadn't mistaken you for me...

- There's a reason for everything, said Candy... and now we don't have to separate! Oh Georgie, we could stay together! I'm so happy!

The preparations started for the big trip to America. Georgie informed her associates that she was going to America indefinitely and that Charlotte was going to be the boss in her absence. One of the associate suggested to take advantage of her time there to open a shop in America and expand her empire. Georgie thought the idea was really good; so she will travel with a contingent of clothes. They were going to contact the American boutiques and tell them that they will soon be able to get their orders locally.


	5. Chapter 5

**The call of love**

**Chapter 5**

"**America, here I come!"**

Georgie's father, Earl Gerald, had moved to the Unites States, to make a new name for himself. After all the problems he had in London, America seemed like the ideal choice to start over. America was considered by the English in the beginning, like the land of criminals. All the criminals were sent to America to work, as a punishment. But far was it from their minds that America was going to become one of the biggest and most powerful countries in the world.

Georgie sent a telegram to her father to ask him to look for a nice apartment for her in the nice areas. He was suppose to answer her as soon as he found the apartment to tell her how much it cost.

Candy continued to help out at the homeless shelters and she never went anywhere without her bodyguard. She was very impatient to go to America! One day, she met Laurent's father when she got out of the shelter. The body guard blocked him.

- Get away from the lady! Said the guard

Laurent's father was surprised to see that Georgie was guarding Candy, but after everything his father did, he wasn't even surprised.

- I only want to talk to her for a moment…Please Candy…could you give me a few minutes?

Candy looked at him and he seemed honest. Laurent's father probably took her for Georgie and Laurent's daughter.

- Ok. Leave him, Igor, it's ok, said Candy, to the bodyguard who came from Russia

- Ok, Miss said Igor

- Mr. Grey, what can I do for you? Asked Candy

Igor was between them, he didn't want Candy to be alone with a member of the Grey family.

- I'm Laurent's father, you recognized me… can I speak to you for a little while?

- I have to go back to the office to see Georgie…

- Georgie, is really not your mother?

- No…

- You have parents?

- No, I was adopted…

- Oh… said Mr. Grey thinking

Adopted…there was a chance in a million, that she could be his granddaughter.

- Would you like to find your parents? Asked Mr. Grey

- For the moment, I want to go back to America…

- America?

- I don't want to go back to the Royal College of St. Paul. I want to do something else with my life….

- Oh…independent woman, like Georgie…

- Yes… Georgie is a really good example for me

Mr. Grey looked at her, and he saw Georgie in her… he will have his investigation…

- Candy, I wish you good luck in America and a lot of courage…

- Thank you, Mr. Grey said Candy smiling

- I didn't know about Georgie's baby, I learn it went everything was over… I would've stopped it. It was my grandchild…

- I believe you said Candy, but you should say that to Georgie…not me. Goodbye Mr. Grey

- Goodbye, Candy.

Georgie finished handing over the company to Charlotte. She had a load of merchandise, her personnel effects and Candy's.

- I never thought that when you'd go to America, I'd be going with you said Georgie to Candy

- There's a reason for everything Georgie… I missed Terry to meet you…

- When the Lord closes a door, somehow he opens a window…

Charlotte took them to the harbour.

- Bye Charlotte, said Georgie, you can come if we miss you to much…

- I think it's what I'm going to do in the end

- Bye Candy, said Charlotte

- Goodbye, Georgie Jr., said Charlotte laughing

- Goodbye Grandma said Candy laughing too

They finished kissing each other and Georgie and Candy got on board the Mauritania going to America, to New York. It was mid-December, they were going to arrive a few days before Christmas. The crossing was fun. Candy was so happy to be going to America, she was on cloud 9. She was her usual joy of life…but now it was times ten!

Georgie was glad to make the trip with her protégée. She got attached to her from the second she saw her. This young girl so full of life, but she was so sad when she met her. Now she was bursting with joy and Georgie was happy to see her so happy.

Candy was taking a walk outside on the boat, she still couldn't believe she was finally going to America. She met some young people her age and she started to talk to them about everyday things. There were young girls and young boys.

- You look like Georgie Bateman, said one of the girls

- But it's Georgie Jr.! Said another girl

- My name is Candy

- What's it like to have all those beautiful dresses?

- A lot of clothes to change? Said Candy smiling

- You like going to receptions?

- Yes, said Candy it's kind of fun….

- Not too boring? Asked the first girl

- Not if you find the right subject of conversation

A handsome man was passing by and one of the young girls started to whisper to her friend.

- He's here! Look how gorgeous he is!

- Isn't he married?

- He just got a divorce from his wife

- How could she let a man like that slipped through her hands?

- He's too old for you, said one of the young boys upset to see the girls talk about an older man…

- But, I know him, said Candy , excuse-me…

- You know him? Asked one of the girls

But Candy was already gone. She walked to the man in question.

- Laurent? She said

- Candy! What are you doing here?

- I'm going back to America, what about you?

- I'm going to America for business…Are you alone? Where's your "mother?"

- My "mother", Georgie is resting

- She's here?

- Yes, she's got business in New York too

- Oh…what a coincidence!

- Yeah…said Candy smiling

- You want to have a drink with me? We could talk a little

- Ok, let me first tell my friends…

- No problem said Laurent

She walked to her friends.

- I'm going to have drink with him, said Candy, I'll see you later…

- Isn't he a little old for you? Asked one of the boys

- He's a friend of my "mother's", silly! Said Candy laughing

- Oh, said the others, see you later

- Bye, said Candy

Candy joined Laurent and they went together to the restaurant to drink something.

- Since I'm with you, I won't take any alcohol said Laurent, two lemonades he ordered to the servant

- Very well sir, said the servant

They talked about St. Paul. Laurent was in a similar college with the same discipline. They were laughing out loud.

- You called the reverend mother an old hag? Said Laurent laughing

- And then to apologise, I said that I was sorry to have called her an old hag even if I really meant it…no need to say that my punishment became worse!

They were laughing and that's how Georgie found them when she arrived at the restaurant. Candy saw her and she smiled

- Georgie! Look who I found!

- Laurent, said Georgie

- Hello Georgie…

- I'm going to go back to my friends, said Candy leaving them

Georgie smiled and understood that Candy was playing matchmaker…There's a reason for everything…but she wanted to find her baby first.

- I heard that you divorced your wife? Said Georgie

- Good news travels fast…

- I heard it from the horses' mouth

- Elise?

- Yes. She made a pleasure making a scene in the restaurant lobby where we met and she blamed me for the failure of your marriage

- Sorry about that

- I'm sorry for your marriage…

- Thanks, but it was inevitable… you only rushed things….

- That was not my intention

- I know, I don't blame you…

- As opposed to your wife… we can be friends….

- Of course, Georgie, I would like to be your friend, said Laurent smiling

They were on their guard. They wanted to be cautious this time, not rush into anything….

The rest of the cruise to America went on fine. Candy was looking at the water outside and se was remembering her meeting with Terry. He was crying, he was so sad. He hid his grief by laughing at his freckles. It was going to be a year soon, since they met… Terry, she wanted to see him so much, she loved him so much. It took her time to admit it, she thought he was unbearable, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. The trap, the separation… it was the last time she saw him, in the barn, when they were taking her to the donjon by the nuns…

"_Terry, Terry! She had screamed"_

"_Candy, Candy! He called her_

Candy wiped a tear of sadness…Terry.

"_I want to see you so much, she said to herself, I miss you terribly, Terry…I love you…I love you with all my heart."_

She closed her eyes and she was lost in her memories, St. Paul College, the summer vacations in Scotland. She will soon be in America with Georgie…Georgie was so good to her! To continue working for her…working? Georgie behaved with her like a mother. Candy didn't spent a cent, Georgie was paying for everything. And the ticket to America, Georgie paid for it too. She was not her employee, she was her protégée…her "daughter". She thanked God to have put Georgie on her way.

She also spent a lot of time with the friends she made on the boat. The boys were interested in her, but Candy only had Terry in her head, and she was blowing them off nicely. The other girls were having fun with the boys.

Georgie and Laurent continued being friends only, they had dinner together with Candy and they also spent their evenings together. The other passengers thought they were a family.

They arrived at New York and they separated with Laurent. Earl Gerald was waiting for them at the harbour. Georgie ran to him.

- Daddy!

- Georgie! I'm so happy to see you!

They kissed and hugged for a while. Candy was looking at them.

- Oh daddy! This is Candy….

- So, you're Georgie Jr. said Earl, yes, I can understand them, you look a lot like her… Come here, my granddaughter!

He took Candy and hugged her laughing, she was laughing too and hugged him back.

- Hello, "grandpa" said Candy

They all burst out laughing, and they went to the apartment that Earl had found for them. The apartment was on Madison Avenue and 80th street. The building had 25 floor and two apartments per floor. Earl had purchase both apartments. The apartments had 12 rooms in total all with a bathroom. The master bedroom was on the second floor of the eastern wing of the apartment, with three other bedrooms and bathrooms, there was also a little living room, the apartment was huge!

- This is really big said Candy, and it's really beautiful!

- I agree said Georgie, it's great!

- And I also found some space to rent for our general quarters here said Earl

- And for a factory? Asked Georgie

- Yes….

- You're an angel daddy! Do you have the other information I asked you about?

- Yes, here it is, said Earl

- Thank you daddy, said Georgie

- Cook prepare something for us to eat

- Ok, let's go and freshen up said Georgie, Candy you can choose your room….

- Really? Ok then, I chose the one the closest to yours… so that I can run to your room if I have a nightmare…

- Ok, said Georgie laughing

They took their clothes off, and they took a bath, then they went to eat in the big dining room. The cook had prepared a little something; it was more like a feast! The table was full.

- Does she know that there's only three of us? Ask Candy laughing

- Maybe she wanted to show us what she could do, said Georgie

A young woman with glasses who's name was Monica, came to join them at the table.

- My name is Monica. Mrs. Bateman, Miss Candy, I'm your assistant, I take care of a lot of things, if you need me, don't hesitate to call me, at anytime of the day or night

- Thank you Monica, said Georgie

After lunch, Candy was looking out the window and was seeing all the lights of the city.

"_Terry, I'm here in New York, but where should I start looking for you? Terry, your mother lives here… You'd unconsciously want to be near her. I'm here my love… we'll see each other soon!"_

Christmas was in a few days, so the windows of the city and the apartment were decorated with garlands, Christmas decorations and ornaments. Monica had taken care of but she left the task of buying and decorating the Christmas tree to Georgie and Candy.

The next morning, Candy went shopping for a Christmas tree and ornaments. Monica went with her. They had to buy the tree first. Georgie had given them a car with a driver for shopping. Monica was showing her the stores of New York. They bought a Christmas tree, the ornaments and presents. Candy thought about the children at the Pony house and her two mothers….

- Monica? Can I ask you something?

- Of course, Miss Candy

- I wanted to buy some Christmas present for the children of the Pony house, an orphanage, near Lake Michigan not far from Lakewood… It's almost Christmas Eve… I don't know if it's doable….

- Everything is doable if you have money, said Monica smiling, let's go buy presents for your little friends

- Thank you Monica

The two young ladies went to buy presents for the Pony house. They bought toys, clothes, coats, hats, gloves, scarves and a very big cheque to help with the daily needs. Monica sent everything by express courier.

The Pony House was going to get one of the most beautiful Christmas gift… God bless this sweet child.

- Monica, there must be some orphanage we could help here… said Candy

- Yes, Miss Candy, we could help some of them

- Thanks Monica

- No, thanks to you. It's good to know that there's still some people like you, who think about the less fortunate

Candy and Monica continued their charity crusade in orphanage and hospitals…

Georgie had gone to visit the spaces for her office and her factory. She found the time to go see a private investigator and hire him to look for her baby. But with Christmas and New Year, he was going to start his research after the holidays. She went to see the material manufacturer for her dresses. She saw a lot of them, because they all didn't have the same kind of materials. She also went to see the head of a transportation company created by 7 brothers; "The 7 Santini Brothers". She was surprised to find a woman name Dorothy.

- Oh, you're a woman, said Georgie

- You too, said Dorothy smiling

- But the company is called the "7 Santini Brothers"

- My father was one of the 7 brothers…

- Oh, and he had no objection that you work here?

- None what so ever, said Dorothy ironically

They burst out laughing, Georgie made arrangements to use the 7 Santini Brothers for the need of her factory and her company.

- I just arrived in America to open a branch here, said Georgie

- Do you have plans for the Christmas Eve?

- I'm going to stay home….

- I'm inviting you at my place for Christmas Eve….

- Thanks for the invitation, can I bring someone?

- Of course, you can bring as many people you want! There's enough food for the whole city of New York!

- Ok, I'll think about it. Thanks Dorothy

- The pleasure is all mine. And it's an honour doing business with you

- Thank you, likewise, said Georgie smiling

During dinner that evening, Candy and Georgie were talking about their day.

- Tomorrow it's Christmas eve, said Candy

- Yes, said Georgie, Dorothy Santini invited us to her house…

- Oh…we could go. We'd just arrived, we don't know anybody yet

- We'll see tomorrow, said Georgie, you're thinking about Terry? She asked when she saw Candy's worried face

- Yes, I hope he's in New York…

- Trust destiny… the holidays is the time for miracles

- Ok. Let's go and decorate the tree. I also have a manger… you'll see how the little Jesus is cute!

- Oh, I can't wait to see it!

Earl Gerald arrived and they all decorated the Christmas tree together, laughing and singing Christmas songs.


	6. Chapter 6

**The call of love**

**Chapter 6**

"**The holidays in New York**"

On December 24th, 1913, Christmas Eve, it was the last year before the four years of war, of terror and fear. If the head of states knew what was in the making, the people didn't know anything, or those who suspect it, forgot about it for this last week of the year of peace. It was snowing lightly, and a young man was looking at the snowflakes spinning around in the air and settle on the roofs of houses, buildings, on parked cars, benches, on passers-by or simply on the ground. But he was not seeing the snow, he was seeing hills in the sun in Scotland, near the lake; a young girl with blond curly hair, prank, that was climbing trees, who was running and who was laughing out loud… he saw her beautiful green emerald eyes and the freckles on her nose. He regretted not taking her with him! Not a day or a moment went by without him thinking of her, he wanted to see her again so much. But he was now on the other side of the Atlantic, she stayed in England. If he were still there, he would've gone to get her in that cold and brittle college; he would've married her, against all odds, which meant against his father's advice. But it didn't serve anything to regret…it won't change the situation. It was Christmas Eve. Christmas, was a family holiday…family…he dreamt about making a family with her…but for now, the only family he had, was his mother. He felt a sudden urge to see her on this Christmas Eve. He took his coat, he went downtown to buy a present for her, just before the stores close. Every body closed early to go be with their family. He arrived in front of his mother's villa. The last time he was there, she sent him back to his father… he rang the door. An employee opened the door…she smiled.

- Oh… it's Mr. Terrence! Come in, Mr. Terrence. Merry Christmas!

- Madam…Happy Christmas

- Let me get your coat…

Terrence Grandchester got into the one of the living rooms and he found his mother, dresses in red, one of the colours of Christmas. She turned around and a smile illuminated her face.

- Terrence?

- Mum! Happy Christmas! Said Terrence approaching her

- Merry Christmas, honey, she said hugging him

They sat down on the couch.

- I got a letter from your father. He was looking for you, she said

- He didn't accuse you of kidnapping? Said Terrence ironically

- Oh he might as well! According to him, the preposterous idea of you wanting to become an actor came from me

- Really? You can't really fight the genes… I'm surprise that the international police is not at your doorstep already to arrest you

- Not more surprised than me…

They burst out laughing.

- So you really want to become an actor?

- I just found a job with the Stratford troupe…

- Robert Hathaway's? It's a good troupe. I suppose no one knows I'm your mother?

- I want to make it on my own. I hope you don't mind…

- Terry you want to become an actor! I'm the happiest woman in the world! And you're living now in the same city as me! No more ocean between us!

Terry eyes became sad all of a sudden. He was thinking about the one he left behind on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, and his mother saw his sadden face.

- Terry, what's wrong? Asked his mother, you're sad all of a sudden… you're thinking about her?

Terry looked at her surprised, his mother knew about his feelings…since when? Was he that transparent?

- Terry, Candy managed to convince you to give me another chance… you must love her a lot to listen to her… and I saw the way you were looking at her… what happened between you?

- I'm stunned by your insight… yes I love Candy mum, I'm madly in love with her…

- So why did you leave her in England?

- Did I have the right to take her away from that prestigious college where her family sent her? I asked myself that question a thousand times…

- "In love and war, all the shots are allowed" If you loved her, yes. Did you ask her to come with you?

- I'm going to tell you what happened…

He told her in details the barn incident and everything that followed…

- Oh, my poor Terry, you even went to ask your father for help? You must've been really desperate…that's why you sacrificed yourself for her? And you haven't seen her since the barn incident?

- No. I can't stop thinking about her…

- I hope that you'll see her soon…

- If I were in England, I would go to that cold and brittle college and kidnap her…

- The holidays are the time for miracles and wishes come true. I got mine; you're here with me for Christmas. Your wish will come true too, you'll see…

- Thanks mum. I brought you a present…

- Oh thank you honey, I'm going to put it under the Christmas tree. Yours is there….are you spending the night?

- Yes…if that's ok with you…

- You're kidding right? If it were up to me, you would be living here, with me! We will finally be able to open our presents together on Christmas morning…

- You don't know how much I dreamt of doing that with you, mum

- As many times as I have? I'm so happy. I have guests in the other living room for diner. Let's go and join them…

- You want to tell them who I am?

- You can do whatever you want, my darling. They're trustworthy…

- Ok, let's go…

She stood up and put her present under the tree. Terry was waiting for his mother at the door and he was looking on the chimney and he saw a stocking with his name on it; "Terry". His mother was thinking about him…

- Mum you have a stocking for me? He asked moved

- Of course, you're my baby…

- Oh mum! He said hugging her with tears in his eyes.

Eleonor Baker was in 7th heaven. She had her son, her baby for the holidays. She was crying of joy. When they finished hugging, they joined the guests in the other living room for the Christmas Eve.

Georgie and Candy decided to go to Santini's for Christmas Eve. They found a lot of guests Laurent was among them.

- Laurent, said Georgie smiling

- Georgie and Georgie Jr. he joked

- Merry Christmas, Said Candy

- Happy Christmas, Candy, Georgie, said Laurent

- Happy Christmas, Laurent said Georgie

Dorothy arrived to greet them.

- Georgie! You came, thank you! Merry Christmas! And this must be Georgie Jr., every body is talking about?

- My name is Candy, Merry Christmas!

- Merry Christmas, said Dorothy, have fun…!

They spent a very nice evening. Candy had a lot of boys interested in her. The seven Santini brothers all had a very big family, there were a lot of young boys between 16 and 19… and young girls too. Candy wasn't bored. But sometimes, she was at the window and looking at the snowflakes without seeing them…her eyes was seeing Scotland, the college, the pretend Pony hill, Terry… if she had paid more attention to the passers-by outside, she would seen the silhouette of a young man that was walking slowly in the snow.

- Candy, come, said a little girl that had become friends with her, come and tell us a Christmas story

- Ok, said Candy

She followed the little girl, without knowing that the young man she was looking for was only a few feet away from her.

On Christmas morning, at the Pony house, the children woke up to find a lot of presents. They were very happy. Miss Pony and Sister Maria, said a prayer to bless the young Candy, their daughter, she had been so generous and the cheque was going to help them until spring.

- Miss Pony, Sister Maria said little Emma, Santa Claus came and he was very generous… are we going to write them to thank him?

- Yes, Emma, he was really generous said Miss Pony

- Will he always be this generous with us?

- If you're nice, said Sister Maria, of course…

- God bless Santa Claus…said Emma with a smile

"_Yes, though Miss Pony, may God give back to Candy a thousand times…"_

Terry woke up on Christmas morning. He got ready and went downstairs, in a rush like a little boy…like a little boy? That Christmas morning, he was a little boy, a little boy that had been deprived of spending Christmas with his mother, a little boy way too young, to remember the little time he had spend with her. Eleonor was already there, in the living room.

- Terry, Merry Christmas!

- Happy Christmas, mum!

He went under the tree to get his present…But it seemed like there were more presents than the night before…

- But where did all these presents came from?

- Santa Claus came… said his mother

- Everything is for me?

- Do you see anybody else here? It's for all the Christmases we've missed…

Terry started to open the presents and he found toys, books, clothes, everything he misses living far away from his mother. He was having fun like a little boy with his toys, among which there was an electric train. He also spent a lot of time reading. His mother had given him all of Shakespeare's books that she herself had received from her grandfather.

- Mum, this is wonderful! This is the most beautiful Christmas in my life, ever!

He stood up and hugged his mother for a long time. He spent the rest of his Christmas vacation at his mother's.

Candy woke up on Christmas morning, took a shower and went down the stairs running. She found Georgie and her father already up.

- Georgie? Merry Christmas "Mom"! Merry Christmas "grandpa"!

- Happy Christmas, Georgie Jr. said Earl Gerald

- Happy Christmas, my "darling daughter", said Georgie smiling

- Georgie, I don't need a present, I have everything I need, said Candy

- I know, but I still bought you a present, here it is, open it, said Georgie

Candy opened the present, and discovered some emerald jewels.

- Oh my God! She yelled, Georgie, this is too much…

- You're worth a lot more than those emeralds said Georgie, I'm happy that you're in my life

- Thank you Georgie, she said, jumping to her neck, now it's my turn…

She gave her a little wrapped box. Georgie opened it, and she discovered a picture taken on the boat, she with Candy and Laurent, the frame was in gold… But for Georgie, the picture was more valuable than that expensive frame.

- You were so happy that day on the boat, I wanted you to have a nice souvenir

- A picture with you and Laurent…thanks Candy

Earl also had a present for them.

- This is for my daughter and my granddaughter… he said

- Thanks dad, said Georgie

They opened the presents and they found a gold chain and a pendent saying "Georgie" and "Georgie Jr."

- Thanks Daddy ,said Georgie

- Thanks Grandfather said Candy smiling

They continued opening the other presents and they spent the day singing Christmas carols, telling stories of pas experiences during the holidays and they ate the big turkey cook had made for them.

The following days, were a lot more relaxing. Between Christmas and the New Year, most people were resting. Candy took advantage of that time to write her friends at St. Paul. She had told them that she was in America without giving too many details. She also wrote Miss Pony and Sister Maria. To Uncle William, she wrote him a long letter in which she explained her reasons for living the royal College of St. Paul. She hoped that he would understand. He had the goodness to adopt her and to send her to that prestigious college which ended up to be cold and brittle. Terry's presence had made her see the college with different eyes… the presence of one person had made all the difference.

On December 31, 1913, the last day of the last year of peace, arrived under the snowing rain in the beginning that was melting but started to stay on the ground in the end of the afternoon. Candy was thinking about another New Year's Eve, on the boat, the night she met Terry…

- Candy called Georgie taking her out of her daydream, there's a party at the Waldorf Astoria tonight, you want to go?

- Of course, why not?

- Ok, then. Be ready at 9:30 pm and your dress is coming in a while

- Ok, Georgie…

The New Year's Eve party…Terry. It was one year ago, today, that they met…

Terry was having breakfast with his mother.

- Terry there's a party for the New Year, you want to come with me?

- To be with New York's cream of society…

- Just for one evening. I want to be with you at midnight, Terry

- Ok, mum. For you, for the New Year…

- Thanks Terry. Be ready at 9 pm.

- 9 pm…my troupe is invited to a party, maybe it's the same…

- Probably, you'll be able to see your colleagues

- Yeah yeah…

Terry was thinking about another New Year's party, a year ago, exactly. He had met a young girl with freckles…Candy.

The Waldorf Astoria was one of the most luxurious hotel of New York. The New Year's Eve party was a big event. The menu consisted of fine cuisine, light meals, salads etc…the buffet was hot and cold. The servers, who were lucky enough to be hired for this big night, will not only be paid double, but they will have the opportunity to bring leftovers home.

Candy and Georgie arrived at the party; there were a lot of people. The ladies were very elegant with evening gown and the men were in smoking. Candy and Georgie were wearing the same dress for the occasion. They even looked more alike than usual, with their turquoise dresses.

- Georgie, it doesn't bother you? They are going to take us for mother and daughter

- What else is new? Georgie Jr. I like that they think I'm your mother

- And I like they take me for your daughter. I've never had a mother, and thanks to you, I know what it is… Thank you Georgie, thanks for everything

- Thanks to you, said Georgie smiling… you brought so much joy into my life, Candy

- You complete each other said Earl Gerald, that had just arrive to take them to the party…God knew what he was doing, when he put the of you together…Now, let's go and celebrate the New Year!

The dresses Candy and Georgie were wearing were a style that Georgie had created, and it was a little daring… the top was a tight at the waist with fine straps that showed the breast nicely. Georgie was using the method to promote her daring dress styles. By wearing them herself, the other women found it pretty and they would come to her boutique to buy her dresses. She was approached by a lot of ladies at the party, she gave them the addresses of the boutiques where they could buy her dresses.

Candy was talking with a lot of young men who seemed interested and very attracted to her. There was one named Jeremy Roth and he didn't want to let go of her.

- Can I kiss you at midnight, Candy? You're so beautiful…

- Euh…no said Candy

- But it's the New Year, everybody kisses…

- Maybe, but not me…

- Have you ever been kissed on the lips?

Candy blushed lightly, she thought about Terry's stolen kiss.

- You're blushing; it's yes, isn't it?

- That's none of your business…

- So you're not that prude….

- How dare you?

- I think you're really beautiful, Candy

- Thank you, but I'm still not going to kiss you at midnight…

Actually, Jeremy had made a bet with his friends that they would all have a girl in their arms to kiss at midnight.

Terry was at the New Year's Eve Party with his mother. The members of his troupe were indeed there; he saw Mr. Hathaway, Susanna Marlowe, Karen Cleese, and the others.

- Terry! Said Susanna smiling

- You're alone? Asked Karen

- I don't have a date, if that's what you mean, said Terry

- We're going to keep you company, said Susanna, aren't we Karen?

Karen looked at Susanna and she shook her head. Susanna was in love with Terry and she couldn't even hide it. Karen was wondering how Terry wasn't seeing anything. She didn't know that Terry had only one girl in mind; Candy.

- Ok, said Terry, but don't worry about me, I'm fine

- Come on Terry said Susanna, it's a pleasure for us…

She was stuck on Terry like glue. Eleonor saw her son with the two girls and she smiled inside. Terry was very handsome, but all the girls attention was in vain…Terry approached Eleonor, with his two followers.

- Are you ok? Asked Eleonor to Terry

- I've been better said Terry

- Eleonor Baker? Said Susanna, Terry you didn't tell me you knew Eleonor Baker….

- I'm a friend of his father, said Eleonor; Terry doesn't talk much about his private life…

- This is Susanna and Karen said Terry

- Pleased to meet you Miss Baker, said Susanna

- Pleased to meet you said Karen smiling

- Ladies, said Eleonor

- Are you having fun yet? Asked Terry

- Yes, said Eleonor, the famous designer, Georgie Bateman is here, I wanted to talk to her. They say she's always with her daughter, Georgie Jr.

- Georgie Jr.? Repeated Terry

- They say she's her spitting image, continued Eleonor

- And she's beautiful? Asked Terry

- Georgie yes, she's a very beautiful woman… said Karen

- So if her daughter is her spitting image…, said Terry

- It means that she's got a very beautiful daughter, said Eleonor…wait you're going to meet them too…

- Ok said Terry, I would like to see, this Georgie Jr.

Susanna was sulking and Karen was smiling. Terry didn't care about them; he wanted to meet another girl… Poor Susanna…

Eleonor walked towards Georgie who was talking to other ladies. Georgie smiled when she saw Eleonor.

- Eleonor Baker, Georgie Bateman, she said smiling and giving her right hand, it's an honour to meet you…

- No, Mrs. Bateman, the honour is all mine, said Eleonor smiling, your designs are becoming legendary…

- Call me Georgie and thank you for the compliment, Miss Baker

- Call me Eleonor…

- Ok, said Georgie smiling

- Where's Georgie Jr.? Asked Eleonor, you make a good team they say, they say she's your spitting image…

- Yes, said Georgie laughing, she must be busy blowing off suitors…

- You're going to have competition, said Eleonor to Terry

- Oh, said Georgie, she's right behind me. Honey, come here, I want you to meet some people…

- Yes, of course, said "Georgie Jr."

"Georgie Jr." turned around and she remained speechless.

- CANDY! Said Terry and Eleonor at the same time

- TERRY! OH MY GOD! Said Candy jumping to his neck closing her eyes

Terry hugged her, thinking in was in a beautiful dream. Candy was hanging on to Terry's neck and since she was shorter than him, her feet were not touching the floor.

- Oh Terry, I missed you so much!

- Oh Candy, I can't believe that you're in my arms1

They were laughing together while Terry was spinning around with her in his arms, they were both in seventh heaven. Everybody was looking at them and they were as stunned as the two lovebirds. Susanna's heart was broken into a thousand pieces. Where did this girl come from? Karen was smiling inside, and was telling herself that it would have been ridiculous to think that Terry was available. Georgie and Eleonor were smiling. The two lovebirds stopped hugging and were holding hands.

- Georgie, said Candy, no need to introduce you to Terry

- Indeed, said Georgie smiling. Good evening

- Good evening said Terry smiling

- Good evening Miss Baker, said Candy

- Good evening Candy, said Eleonor smiling

- Freckles, "Georgie Jr."? Said Terry

- It's a long story said Candy laughing

- I have all the time of the world said Terry looking at her with love. Excuse us, he said talking to the other

He took Candy outside the party room, to the lobby. When they found themselves alone, Candy approached Terry and took his lips in a fiery kiss. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He was surprised for a second, but he responded to the kiss with the same passion. All the sensation of the first kiss, times ten, was what Candy felt. It was so different went you're dying to have one for months! When they finally stopped, after an eternity, they were breathless. Candy put her head on Terry's chest.

- Whooooa! Freckles, talk about a surprise!

- Are you talking about our meeting or the kiss?

- Both…! What are you doing here?

- I've missed you so much, Terry… Why did you leave me?

- I didn't want you to have problems with your adoptive family…

- So you left me? She said with sadness

- And I've regretted it every second for doing it. I wanted to take me with you…I wanted to marry you…

- Oh Terry…so why didn't you do it?

- I'd disrupted you life, I didn't want to be the cause of your expulsion…

- You weren't the cause, it was Eliza

- But it was not fair that you were expelled and not me…we were together in that barn… I even went to my father for help?

- I know…

- How do you know that?

- I'll tell you later…but go on

- So, I made a deal with the sisters…

- To leave, so I could stay…but Terry, don't you know that the college didn't mean anything for me without you? We met on that boat, on New Year's Eve and our lives have never been the same. That's a year ago today…

- Yes, a year ago exactly… Happy anniversary of our meeting, Candy

- Happy anniversary of our meeting, Terry. I missed during my punishment…

- I was on the other side of the walls, you couldn't hear me…

- Oh… when I got out, the first thing I did, was to go see you, and I found your note…I couldn't believe my eyes! I followed you to the habour, but I got there too late… the boat had already left… I screamed your name as loud as I could…

- You screamed my name? So I wasn't dreaming?

- You heard me?

- Yes, I thought I was dreaming…Oh my God Candy!

- I didn't want to go back to college without you… I was in a park crying in London when Georgie found me. She hired me as her Junior-assistant…

- Junior-assistant?

- I know…she created that for me. She took me under her wing, she's great!

- What about "Georgie Jr."?

- People say that we look alike; they thought we were mother and daughter… so, we simply stopped correcting them…

- I see, "Georgie Jr.". When I think my mother wanted me to meet you, without knowing it was you…

- Really? And you wanted to meet "Georgie Jr." to flirt with her?

- Euh… I just wanted to see her because they often talk about Georgie's beauty and that her daughter was her spitting image…I certainly didn't expect it to be you…

- Hum hum

- Freckles, you're not going to be jealous of yourself…?

- I don't know, you didn't know it was me… maybe your mother will introduce you to other girls…

- My mother knows that you're the only girl I want…

- So who were those two other girls?

- Susanna and Karen, colleagues from the theatre…..

- Colleagues?

- Come on Freckles, Georgie said that you were blowing off suitors…

- Exactly. "Blowing off" not flirting….

- Freckles, you're jealous… he said with a mocking tone

- Well to find you with two dates, hurt me a little…

- Oh, Freckles…he said holing her tighter

- Tell me your story…

- I arrived in America a few months ago, and I went to the Pony House, to see your hill…

- What? You went to see my hill?

- It's really beautiful; even if it was covered with snow…I wanted to see where you grew up…

- Oh Terry! She said curling up against him

- Then, I came back here and I was hired by the Stratford troupe…

- You're going to become an actor, your dream…

- I have a little apartment, but for the moment, I'm at my mother's for the holidays. What about you?

- Me…. Said Candy

Candy, told him about her adventures in London, how she met the duke of Grandchester, the tramp…etc.

- Oh my God! Said Terry, you weren't bored, were you? You think you convinced my father to leave me alone and let me pursue my dream?

- Yes, we had an understanding…

- You're an angel, Candy! Thank you!

- You're welcome…

- So Georgie is here looking for her child. And did you go back to the Pony house?

- No. I don't want to leave Georgie. I want to support her during her research and she's my boss…

- Your "mother"…

- I was hoping to see you… After the holidays, I wanted literally to search every theatre in Broadway to find you

Terry looked at her with so much love.

- Why? He asked, why did you follow me?

- Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?

- I asked you first…

- Because I love you, Terry

There, she finally said the words he wanted to hear!

- I realised it when you left and I missed you at the harbour…

- Candy, I loved you the first time I laid my eyes on you, exactly one year ago today. I love you Candy

- One year ago, I met you and I never stopped thinking about you… I love you Terry

Their lips were glued to seal their declaration of love. They had met exactly one year ago, and they had fallen in love without realising it. It took them a year and a thousand and one ups and downs to get where they were right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**The call of love**

**Chapter 7**

"**New year, new beginning"**

Meanwhile, at the reception, Georgie and Eleonor were still talking.

- "Georgie Jr." , is Candy, said Eleonor

- Yes! Said Georgie, people started to call her that; they say we look alike…

- It's true; you look alike… Terry must be in seventh heaven; all he could talk about was Candy, he thought she was still in England…

- And Candy only talked about Terry that she knew was in America but had no idea where…

- They're so in love said Eleonor…

Susana and Karen had walked away when Terry took Candy, out of the room…Terry didn't even introduce them to his girlfriend…

- Who was that girl? Said Susanna

- His girlfriend, apparently said Karen

- I thought he was available…

- Apparently not…he's always in his corner lost in his thoughts or playing the harmonica; he was thinking about her….

- And I was thinking about him said Susanna, I love him so much

- Susanna, give it up, he's not available

Susanna didn't answer, her heart was bleeding; she'd lost Terry even before she had him.

Candy and Terry were still talking.

- Freckles, it's almost midnight…

- Already? I didn't see time pass

- Me neither, it seems like we'd just found each other…

- Let's go back to see our mothers… said Candy smiling

- Our "mothers"…I haven't told anybody that I was Eleonor Baker's son

- Oh…so who is she for them?

- A friend of my father's…

- Ok, Terry I'll continue to keep your secret…I have a secret too; Georgie is not really my mother! She whispered joking

They burst out laughing

- So, said Terry, I have a real mother, that everybody thinks she's a friend and you got a friend that everybody thinks she's your mother?

- That's funny, isn't it? Said Candy laughing let's go see our fake and real mothers….

They went back to the reception, a few minutes before midnight to look for Georgie and Eleonor. They met Jeremy Roth, one of Candy's suitors. He talked to her, ignoring Terry totally.

- Candy, he said, have you think about my proposition?

- I told you "no"…said Candy

- What proposition? Said Terry

- That's none of your business, said Jeremy, it's between Candy and I

- Candy is my girlfriend, so you can…

- Terry! Said Candy

- Oh, he's the lucky guy? I get it. No need to be vulgar…Happy New Year Candy

- Happy New Year, Jeremy

And he left, disappointed. Terry stayed with Candy.

- What was the proposition? He asked

- To kiss me at midnight…

- What? You've got to be kidding me!

- No…

- The nerve….

- At least he asked…

- And you said "no" didn't you?

- Yes…

- So you see why I didn't ask? I didn't want to run the risk of you refusing… I wanted to kiss you more than anything in the world. I didn't want to be a delinquent….

Candy blushed at the compliment.

- You never asked me, maybe I would've said "yes". she said

- Really? You were a kid, and you would've been offended…I was thinking that once I kissed you, you would've like it…

- I liked it so much I slapped you…

- Me too…

- I guess we'll never know if I would've said yes…

- But I do know one thing; kissing you was the most beautiful thing in the world for me at that moment…

- So, if that's the case, I sorry for slapping you …said Candy with love

- I sorry for slapping you too, Freckles

- Well, we can thank Eliza for her trap, we've become more mature!

- And especially, we're together…

He was holding her by the waist and they joined Eleonor and Georgie who had become inseparable too. They were at the same table. The two ladies smiled when they saw the young couple.

- Oh there you are said Georgie, it's almost midnight….

- That's why we're here, said Terry

- You remembered about us? Joked Eleonor

- I'm sorry for neglecting you, said Terry

- I don't mind…said Eleonor

- You were right, I got my miracle said Terry

- I'm very happy for you Terry said Eleonor

- Your miracle? Asked Candy

- I found you, Freckles…said Terry

- Oh…so I also got my miracle, she said smiling

- They say the person you're with at midnight on the New Year, is the person you're destined to be with said Georgie

- Really? This will be the second time, said Candy

- Yes, said Terry ,we met a year ago on the boat

- A year ago? Said Eleonor who remembered her rejection that had sent Terry away

- Yes, said Terry, a year ago, the circumstances made sure that I found myself on the boat and I met the woman of my life…

Eleonor smiles, Terry wanted to reassure her, make her understand that he wasn't holding a grudge anymore… that what she'd done, had allowed him to meet Candy…Terry looked at her and he winked at her.

- So, said Georgie, you're really made for each other. Don't let anything separate you, under any circumstances. Life is going to throw obstacles at you… don't let it bring you down… and believe me when I say it, there's nothing more important than to live with the one you love…

Georgie was thinking about her lost love; Abel, Laurent… and how unhappy she was in love even though she had all the money in the world.

- Georgie, hi, said Laurent

- Laurent, she said with a little voice

Candy was happy that Laurent was there. He was right on cue, Georgie needed him.

- Hello everybody, said Laurent

- Hello said everybody

- Can I join you?

- Of course, said Candy

- Thank you, said Laurent who took a seat next to Georgie, then looking at Terry's mother, aren't you Eleonor Baker, the actress?

- In the flesh said Eleonor smiling

- It's an honor to meet you, Madam…

- Eleonor, please

- Eleonor, I'm one of your biggest fans…

- That's music to my ears said Eleonor smiling

It was almost midnight when the music stopped a few seconds before midnight. Earl Gerald join them. Everybody stood up to start the countdown;

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0 !

- HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yelled everybody

Balloons and confettis were pouring down the room. Everybody was kissing, laughing and yelling of joy…

There, 1913 was gone… Bye bye 1913! Hello 1914! The last year of peace in the world had just finished, to leave the place to the beginning of the horror…

But for all those people, it was party time. Terry kissed Candy on the lips, and Laurent kissed Georgie, she let him ….she needed Laurent, even if she wouldn't admit it. Everybody was laughing. The music was back on, and everybody started to dance and everybody was happy. Some people say that you had to live everyday like it's your last…anyway, it was the last New Year before the war that was going to tear the whole world.

Georgie and Candy went back at their apartment at dawn. They slept till 1 pm. Eleonor had invited them for diner in the evening. Candy went to see Georgie in her room.

- Happy New Year Georgie! She said jumping on the big bed and hugging her

- Happy New Year, said Georgie smiling

- Did you sleep well?

- Yes, honey, what about you?

- Like a baby. Terry is coming to pick me up in a little while. It's doesn't bother you?

- Of course no. I was feeling a little selfish for keeping you away from your project to follow Terry…

- Georgie, come on! You're kidding right? Because of you, I have a job, more clothes than I ever dreamed of, a luxurious apartment to live in, and the most important thing, you, my boss, my godmother, my fairy, my mother… and I found Terry by going with you at the New Year's party…Thank you again for everything, Georgie, said Candy with tears in her eyes…

- Oh Candy, thanks to you. You've filled part of the void left by my baby; mothering you, came natural to me…and when they take you for my daughter and call you "Georgie Jr.", I'm the happiest woman in the world…

- Me too…

The two ladies felt so good together. Destiny had put them together; one needed a mother, the other one needed a child. They completed each other.

Terry woke up and went to his mother's room.

- Mum?

- Terry, you're finally up

- I barely slept…Happy New Year!

- Happy New Year honey

- I'm going to see Candy

- Of course, don't forget the diner tonight

- Ok, see you later…

- Bye…

He got ready to go get Candy at Georgie's.

Candy was ready and waiting for Terry. She was very excited Georgie could see it.

- Candy, I think I've never seen you so happy

- I'm just happy to be going out with Terry

- I can see that…said Georgie laughing

Terry finally arrived. Candy was about to burst.

- Terry! Happy New Year!

- Happy New Year, Freckles!

He approached her and of course, they fell into each other's arms.

- Pretend like I'm not there, said Georgie laughing

- Happy New Year Georgie, said Terry

- Happy New Year Terry, she said leaving the room, don't forget the diner party tonight

- Ok, said Candy

The two love birds went out. They went to "Rockefeller Center". There was a skating rink and the biggest Christmas tree Candy had ever seen.

- Wow, she said, it's huge! And it's really pretty!

- Isn't it? You want to go ice-skating?

There were a lot of people skating already on this first day of the year.

- Ok?

They went to rent ice skates and they started skating and laughing with joy. They had fun like children. They then went to Central Park to have a sleigh ride in the snow. Candy was curled up against Terry.

- You're staying in New York, Freckles?

- Now, that I've found you? Just try and stop me!

He burst out laughing, he was so happy.

- I'm working with Georgie and at the same time, I getting mothered, who can ask for anything more?

- The troupe is going on a tour throughout the country for a few weeks, we'll do city after city, that's going to be in a few months…

- Oh… I'm going to miss you

- I'm going to miss you too. But once I get my big break, with a lead role, we'll make our relation official

- Official…

- I want to marry you Candy

- Oh, Terry

- What would you say in a year? On December 31, 1914? We met on December 31…, we reunited on December 31st….

- That date is a good for us…

- So, you agree we make it, another memorable day? Our wedding day?

- Of course, Terry, I want to spend the rest of my life with you…that is if you propose to me…

- Obviously….Miss Freckles, will you marry me?

- Yes, Terry, I want to marry you!

He gave her an engagement ring which seemed ancient and he put it on her finger.

- Terry, it's beautiful, it looks ancient

- It's my grandmother's engagement ring; it's been in my family for generations…

- A family jewels, she said with tears in her eyes

- Yes…

- Thank you Terry…

They sealed their commitment with a kiss. They were happy.

Georgie was listening to music when door bell rang. She went to open the door.

- Laurent…

- Happy New Year he said

- Happy New Year, she said

- Thank you. I came to see how you were, you seemed a little sad last night

- Oh, thank you, she said, you want to drink something?

- A tea to heat me up… where's your daughter?

- She's out with her boyfriend, Terry. You saw him last night, didn't you?

- Yes…

- I just made some tea and sandwiches

She went to get a cup for him and served him the hot beverage.

- What about you, do you miss your family?

- No…after what they did…. It was monstrous…

- I miss my family, Abel, Arthur, my baby, our baby…

- Our baby, repeated Laurent, can you tell me what happened, if it doesn't bother you…

- Ok…

She told him everything in details, what had happened to the almost nervous breakdown when they told her that her baby was dead. She cried telling him the story. Laurent stood up and went to sit next to her to take her in his arms. She continued crying, she was in Laurent's arms, the man she loved, and she needed comfort…Laurent looked for her lips and they kissed passionately

- Georgie, he said between two kisses

- Shuuut…don't say anything

- But…

- Love me Laurent, I need you

- Oh Georgie…!

She stood up, took him by the hand and they went to her bedroom to give in to their passion. A passion refrained for more than 16 years… it could only be magnificent and wonderful.

Candy and Terry went at Eleonor's house for diner, while they were walking, they saw the Santini's house, where she had spent Christmas Eve.

- Oh…that's the Santini's house, where Georgie and I have spent our Christmas Eve; we had just arrived from England…

- Really? I passed by here on December 24th to go to my mother's…

- Oh… we could've met… I was often looking out the window, I could've seen you, if I wasn't daydreaming most of the time…

- You were daydreaming?

- I was thinking about the summer in Scotland… I was thinking about you, Terry

- To think that you might have seen me, if you weren't thinking about me…that's funny, said Terry smiling

- Yeah, really funny said Candy laughing

They arrived at Eleonor's and they found a few guests, among whom, Georgie and Laurent.

- Hi Georgie, said Candy

- Hi, Candy did you have fun?

- Yes, a lot. Terry asked me to marry him, said Candy showing her ring….

- Oh…said Georgie

- And I said yes…but don't worry, it's not for now, it's in a year, on December 31st 1914

- Oh…congratulations, she said hugging her

- Thank you. I hope by then you would've found your child

- Me too. I'm going to design you the most beautiful wedding dress in the world…

- Oh Georgie, thank you.

Laurent approached them. Candy saw him and she smiled.

- Laurent, Happy New Year!

- Happy New Year Candy…how are you?

- Fine. Terry asked me to marry him she said showing her ring

- Oh…it's a Grandchester family jewel…Congratulations, said Laurent, you're going to marry the heir of the duke of Grandchester…

- I'm going to marry the man I love, Laurent, all those titles, are not important to me…

- Of course said Laurent, it's only one of the richest families of England, they have royal blood in their veins…

- Royal blood? Said Georgie dryly, if you had had a daughter with your royal blood wife, maybe your grandfather would have arranged a marriage between her and Terry…

- Georgie…said Laurent sadly…

- I'm sorry…I wasn't good enough to be Laurent's wife for his family, because I didn't have any royal blood… I lost my baby, because I didn't have any royal blood…

- Georgie, calm down please, said Candy, It's the New Year, we're here to celebrate…

- I will never apologize enough for my family said Laurent

- You're right Candy, we're here to celebrate the New Year and also your engagement…I'm sorry for being a party pooper

- So, let's not think about the bad memories tonight…said Candy smiling, let's have happy thoughts…

- Thank you, Candy said Laurent relieved…

- I'm sorry Laurent, said Georgie softly…

- It's ok, Georgie he said tenderly

Terry was looking at them and he thought he saw a family…the perfect portrait… The others congratulated Terry and Candy. Eleonor hugged Candy and they had a nice time.


	8. Chapter 8

**The call of love**

**Chapter 8**

"**Terry's birthday"**

After the holidays, life went on for everybody. Candy wrote her friends in college with good news about her life. She told them everything she was doing and her reunion with Terry on New Year's Eve.

Candy's friends, Annie and Patty got her letters and they were overjoyed. Annie was the one who brought Candy's letters, she found Patty in her room looking at a magazine.

- Patty, I have news from Candy, said Annie

- Me too, said Patty

- How? I've got the letters

- Yes, but I was looking through this magazine; they were talking about Georgie Bateman

- Candy's boss?

- Yes. She's in New York for business and Candy is with her…

- Yes, that's what she said in her last letter, didn't she?

- Yes, but this time she's in the magazine, next to Georgie, Eleonor Baker and… Terry!

- Oh! Let me see that! Said Annie

She took the magazine from Patty's hands and looked at the picture that was saying;

"**_The famous designer, Georgie Bateman at the New Year's party at the Waldorf Astoria, with her daughter Georgie Jr who's her spitting image, Eleonor Baker, certainly negotiating a new wardrobe; next to Georgie Jr, Terrence Grandchester, son of the duke of Grandchester and Laurent Grey, grandson of the former governor of Australia…"_**

- The magazine is English, that's why there's so many details on them said Patty

- She's with Terry, Patty, that's a good news…said Annie smiling

- Yes, in her last letter, she was saying that she hadn't found him yet…

- Let's read the letters, she's certainly telling us what happened

- Ok…

Candy was telling them in details what had happened. Her two friends were very happy for her. At recess, they went to see the boys to show them the letter.

- She's in America with Grandchester, said Archie

- Her boss took her, remember? Said Annie

- Yes, said Stear, she's lucky, she partying with Eleonor Baker…the lucky she-devil!

Eliza was passing by with her group.

- Who's lucky? You're certainly talking about that stable girl…

- Her name is Candy, said Stear

- And for the moment, she's living the good life in New York said Archie

- New York? How could that starving slut be living the good life? You're talking nonsense…

- Everybody doesn't lie like you Eliza, said Annie

- But you can not believe us, but when it's printed black on white in a magazine, it's irrefutable, even for you, said Patty giving her the magazine

Eliza took the magazine, saw the picture, read the legend and became pale.

- What? The slut!

- Did you see her dress, said Annie, I don't think you've ever had a dress so beautiful…

- It's identical to Georgie Bateman's said Patty

- I know fashion said Archie, Georgie Bateman makes dresses for sale, but the models she wears, are only custom made for her and Candy "Georgie Jr", like they call her now, gets the same treatment as Georgie…she must love her a lot

- Oh shut up! Said Eliza going away

- And don't forget, she found Terry and now their free, engaged to be married and far away from your mean tricks said Annie

- Engaged to be married? Said Eliza turning around

- Yes…

- But the magazine doesn't say that…said Eliza become pale

- But Candy says so in her letter said Patty

- She's lying!

- No, Eliza that's your job…Candy doesn't lie, if she says she's engaged to Grandchester, you better believe it, it's the truth, said Archie

- NO! yelled Eliza

- Eliza, for God's sake, said Louise, he spit on you!

- Shut up Louise! Said Eliza going away

Her little group followed her.

- She's going to pay for this said Eliza angry

- But she didn't do anything, said one of her friends

- She's engaged to Terrence, my Terrence and she's living better than me said Eliza, that's enough!

- You can't do anything, she's on the other side of the Atlantic… said Louise

- I know, that's what's making me angry

The news of Candy's good fortune spread through the whole school, even the nuns heard about it. Neil and his friends also had a copy of the magazine.

- Neil, look at your "stable girl" she's pretty hot! Don't you think so? Said one of his friends

- Yeah said Neil smiling, you're right she's a beauty…

- But unfortunately you've burn all you bridges with her…

- What do you mean? Asked Neil

- Well, you said that your father wanted to adopt her, but you and your sister had transformed her into a maid…after that, the Andrew family adopted her, right?

- Yes…

- Oh Neil, if only you could predict that she was going to become a very beautiful young woman…you would've been nice to her, and maybe she would've been in love with you?

Neil didn't say a word. His friends were right, Candy was very beautiful and if he had been nicer to her, if he hadn't let his sister influence him…he had no personality…he cursed his sister and his mother. His father had told him that it was good to have Candy with them. His father had brought him a rosebud and he threw it away before it could become a wonderful rose. His cousins, were nice to her from the beginning. He'd seen her before Anthony, if he had been nice to her from the beginning, maybe she would've fallen in love with him instead of Anthony…Shit, shit, shit and three times shit!

The duke of Grandchester also saw the magazine.

"_You found him Candy, don't ever let him go…like I let his mother go…"_

His wife, on the other end, was not happy at all.

- Your son is with his mother! Are you going to get him back?

- No, I'm going to let him live his life…

- What? But…he's with her…

- She's his mother. At least she loves him…

- You mean that I didn't love him, don't you? You resent me for not loving your bastard child?

- Well it certainly didn't make the atmosphere in here viable for him. He'd rather be in boarding school, than live here and commute every day…

- You've wasted enough money in that damn college so they could keep him, despite of his impossible attitude…

- He wanted my attention, and I wasn't giving it to him…

- Oh, now you're playing the devoted father? How long did it take you?

- That's enough! He's my son, and I love him, even if I wasn't showing it… I'm leaving him in America with his mother, and that's final!

- You still love your actress don't you? That's why you took her son…so the arranged marriage and the heir to your title…that's all in the water?

- You can remain calm, your son is going to inherit the title, Terrence won't bother you anymore

- My son? You mean our son, don't you?

- You know what I mean…

The relationship with his wife was not going well at all. Ever since he'd met Candy, at that charity reception, he started to think about Eleonor…Candy reminded him of a young Eleonor…he loved her so much and he abandoned her to fulfill his duty…Oh he regretted that now! He wanted to know more on Candy, he hired a private investigator so he could investigate the young woman his son wanted to marry one day…Because for Terrence to swallow his pride, and ask him for an exceptional help for a young lady…it meant that his son was really in love with the young lady in question. He had met Candy, she was so full of life so warm… he was not surprised that his son had fallen in love with her.

Eleonor Baker was now one of Georgie's biggest customer she was on her "A" list. A lot of ladies followed Eleonor, and those who knew her dresses from England were glad to be able to buy them locally.

Eleonor went to see Georgie in her office. Candy was also there.

- Eleonor, said Georgie, what a nice surprise!

- Hello Miss Baker, said Candy

- Hello Georgie, hello Candy, said Eleonor, I came to talk business with you

- Ok, said Georgie

- Ok, the theatre where I work need new costumes…would you like to make them?

- Oh, said Georgie, what a good idea, but you must already have a tailor…

- Yes, but we're not really satisfied with his work, so the manager asked me if I knew another tailor…I thought about you

- That's really nice of you Eleonor. Thank you. Will you allow me to put my own touch on the models?

- Of course, Georgie, do what you want. I bought the models on paper, you can modify them…I'm sure it's going to be perfect…

- Ok, said Georgie, thank you very much for the deal

- And if it works out good, other theatres will follow…

- That would be great said Candy, thank you Miss Baker

- You're welcome. Candy I wanted to talk to you too. Walk with me to the door? Georgie have a nice day….

- Bye said Georgie, and thank you again

Eleonor hadn't told the world that she was Terry's mother. She was with Candy in the hallway.

- Ok, it's Terry's birthday soon… she started

- Oh…

- I know you'd want to make something special for him

- Yes, you've missed a lot of his birthdays…this is the occasion to make up for it

- Yes, thank you. But he would want to spend some time with you…

- Ok, we can compromise; I'm going to take him to your place and we'll surprise him, ok? So we're going to party together ok?

- Ok. It doesn't bother you?

- Of course not. You're his mother, it's a pleasure being with you and Terry

- Thank you Candy, I'll contact you with the details…

- Ok. Bye, Miss Baker.

- Bye Candy

Ever since their reunion on New Year's Eve, not a day went by without Candy and Terry saw each other. He went to get her at the office or she'll go and wait for him at the theatre.

Susanna Marlowe had her heart broken every time she saw them together. She remembered the day Terry came to look for work. She opened the door and she was almost frozen on the spot when she saw him, he was so handsome! She talked about it with Karen.

- Karen, there's a new guy who's looking for a job… I hope he gets hire…

- Why?

- Oh, Karen, he's so handsome and he's got the British accent….

- You've fallen under his spell in 30 seconds?

- Yes, he's absolutely gorgeous!

- Love at first sight…you think he shares your feelings?

- I hope so with all my heart

She was in seventh heaven when Terry was hired and she was so happy until New Year's Eve…

Candy arrived at the theatre at the end of the day on Terry's birthday. She met Susanna at the door.

- The rehearsals are closed to the public she told Candy coldly

- I know, said Candy, I came to pick up Terry

- He's rehearsing…

- So, I'm going to wait for him…

- No, come back later…

- He's expecting me to pick him up…

- You must've made a mistake on the time…but you can't wait for him…

Candy couldn't believe Susanna's nerve. Who was she, the theatre's guard dog? After the Eliza matter, Candy said to herself that nothing and no one would stop her from seeing Terry when she wanted to…

- There's no way I'm leaving without seeing Terry

- But I told you he was busy

- I told you I'm going to wait for him…

- But…

- Candy? Said Terry's voice, I'll be there in two minutes…

- Ok, said Candy

Susanna was ashamed. She wanted to stop them from seeing each other, she was in love with Terry, and she thought she was justified….

- I thought he was rehearsing…I…

- Of course Susanna, said Candy smiling

Terry arrived and kissed her on the cheek.

- How was your day? He asked

- Fine and yours?

- I missed you…

- You see me everyday…

- I still miss you. And what about you, did you miss me?

- Yes, of course, she said smiling

They left holding each other, without a look for Susanna who was devastated.

In Terry's car, Candy talked about Susanna.

- I think Susanna is in love with you…

- Susanna who?

- Terry! Be serious!

- I am serious, I don't see Susanna, I only see you…

- Oh Terry… she said softly, but she didn't want me to wait for you, she said you were rehearsing

- Oh…and that makes her in love with me?

- Terry, I felt the same hostility I felt with Eliza….

- But come on, she's not like Eliza…she's nice

- She could be worse…Eliza you expect her to do something…Susanna with her calm, we won't even see her coming… that's the worst case scenario of course…

- Freckles, stop thinking about that…

- Ok. We have more important things to talk about than a colleague who's in love with you…

- Freckles, I repeat, you're the only girl I see, ok. You're the only "candy" I see in the store…I love you

- I love you too. That's why I don't want us to be separated again because of a girl…

- Susanna is harmless…

- She's in love with you…for me that makes her dangerous… well…

She didn't like Susanna's attitude, she deliberately lied to her. But for the moment, it was Terry's birthday.

- We're going to your mother's by the way…she said to change the subject

- Why?

- I have a message to give from Georgie

- Oh…ok then

They arrived at Eleonor. It was dark.

- It doesn't seem that anybody is home said Terry

- Don't you have a key? I would like to leave her a note said Candy

- Ok…I wonder where the staff is…

Terry opened the door of his mother's house. The lights turned on and they heard:

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERRY!"

Terry was so moved. He went and hug his mother.

- Thank you mum

He turned to Candy

- Thanks Freckles, he said hugging her

They spend a nice evening all three of them: Candy wanted to leave them

- Candy without you, Terry wouldn't have reconciled with me…You have every rights to be here, said Eleonor, thanks for everything, Candy

- You don't need to thank me, it was the least I could do…

- And you also talked to Terry's father…I don't know what you say to make that grumpy old man melt, but he told me to take good care of our son and he even sent a present for Terry she said giving him an envelope

Terry took the envelope and opened it; it was a cheque with a big amount.

- Oh…but that's too much, said Terry, I can't accept it…

- Why? Said his mother, you're his son, aren't you? You don't have to spend it; you can keep it in a bank account. Abundance of goods doesn't hurt…

- Yes, Terry, we could buy a house when we get married, said Candy

- A house, said Terry

- You're the son of the duke of Grandchester said Eleonor, you have the rights to part of his fortune, if you wanted to, you could inherit the title too…

- No thank you…said Terry laughing, ok. Freckles, you're an angel! You've succeed where I've tried in vain for years! Thanks for everything. Thank you mum for this birthday…maybe we've had others in the past, but this one I'm never going to forget for as long as I live

Terrence Grandchester had been deprived of his mother very young and all he got was his father's indifference, had just had the most beautiful birthday of his life with is mother and the woman he loved. He even felt a little warmth from his father through the cheque he had send him…he wished he had his presence, but it was his father's way to express his feelings for his son…

Candy had given Terry little porcelain statues of Romeo and Juliet in each other's arms, on stage and there was a little key that you turned and than it played the theme of Romeo and Juliet from Tchaikovsky.

- Oh Candy, my Juliet darling, thank you he said moved.

He took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips. His mother knew how much he liked to ride, so she gave him a white horse. But since she didn't have any stables, the horse was kept in a ranch and Terry could ride it when he wanted to.

- Thanks mum said Terry looking at the horses' picture, I missed riding…

- You're welcome baby said Eleonor

- Mum…

- What? You're my baby, are you not? Said Eleonor

- Come on big baby, said Candy, you don't like to be mothered by your mummy? Or maybe it's because I'm here?

- You're the woman I'm going to marry Freckles…You're the one who knows all my secrets… and I love you more than anything in the world…

Candy smiled, and hugged him. She was so happy… she remembered another time when she was that happy…with Anthony; she had just been adopted and then came the tragedy… With Terry, she was afraid something would happen again to rip the happiness away from her. But you have to be optimistic, she said to herself and everything is going to be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**The call of love**

**Chapter 9**

"**Candy's birthday"**

Georgie inaugurated her American branch with a big reception at her apartment. The winds of war were starting to blow in Europe. Charlotte was writing about the situation that was not very good and that it would be safer to transfer the majority of their operations in America. Georgie told her to get ready in case of an emergency, to also come to America. Charlotte decided to comply; she left the associates in charge of the operations and started to get ready to join her daughter in America.

Georgie's research for her child continued. She had a surprise one day when she got to the private eye's office.

- Laurent? What are you doing here?

- Well, I'm doing research on… started Laurent

- The baby? Said Georgie

- You knew it was alive and you didn't tell me?

- You're one to talk! You did the same thing!

- I didn't want to give you false hope…

- Me neither. And I didn't want to disturb your marriage…

- My marriage was already a failure, Georgie…

- I'm sorry…

- I'm not. I've fulfill my duty. My grandfather should be satisfied… I now can be with you…

- Laurent…

- I don't understand, ever since the New Year, it's like you're avoiding me… we had a good time together, it was wonderful, but since then, it's like you're pretending nothing happened…

- I have a lot of work, Laurent, my company…

- You're company is fine…

- Yes, but for now, I don't have the time for a relationship… I want to find our child… you understand me?

- Of course, said Laurent sadly

The private investigator arrived and found them both.

- Mrs. Bateman, Mr. Grey…

- You can talk to us at the same time, is that ok, Georgie?

- Of course, said Georgie, but make two reports…

- Euh… ok, said the private investigator

He gave them an update on his research that were progressing very slowly, because very little thing were documented.

One evening, Candy was in the living room with Terry when Georgie arrive.

- Hey the couple! Said Georgie

- Hi Georgie, said Candy

- Good evening Georgie, said Terry

- Candy, I have a proposition for you…

- I'm at your service Georgie, said Candy

- Candy, stop, said Georgie, if you decide to do nothing, I will still keep you with me anyway. But It's not your type. You like to help other people… I saw it with Sherman Woods… what would you say to make it your mission? Not Sherman Woods, well… I mean help others

- How? Asked Candy

- Well, there's a wind of war blowing in Europe. Charlotte is coming here soon, to stay with us

- Great!

- Isn't it? So… I was saying, in England, I was helping a lot of charities like you figured it out. Here, I want to do the same thing, but a little differently…

- How? Asked Candy

- I wanted to create shelters for the homeless, for orphans, for all the people I can help, who need help one way or another and … also for young girls that find themselves in trouble…

- Unwed mothers? Asked Candy

- Yes… I know you care about that…

- Yes, if my mother had a place to go to ask for help with me… maybe she wouldn't have abandoned me…. Said Candy

- So we're going to create programs to help all those who will come to us and put them back on their feet continua Georgie, by finding them a job, a place to live or families for children and orphans, and also a free clinic…

- Georgie, this is a wonderful project said Candy

- Would you like to help me put this into motion?

- Of course, she said, but what about the office?

- Don't worry about that, concentrate on these projects, if you agree of course!

- Of course I agree! Oh Georgie, this is wonderful, we will be able to help so many people! Said Candy

- That's really generous of you, Georgie, said Terry

- I know what it is to be without money… and I want to be able to help those who need it… Otherwise what's the good of money if not for helping others?

- I know a lot of people who wouldn't agree with you said Terry

- Thanks Georgie for this opportunity you're giving me…said Candy

- You're welcome Candy, I'm the one that should thank you. You goodness and your generosity to other people… gave me the idea. There should be more people like you…

- And like you, said Candy, right back at you!

Georgie smiled. Yes, she and Candy had the same ideas in plus of their physical resemblance. Terry looked at Candy and Georgie, and he smiled inside. Candy was very lucky to have met Georgie in London…

The project was put into motion. Georgie and Candy had a group of people helping them in that project. They bought a buildings for the offices, the community center and for housing. Earl Gerald, Georgie's father had found a building with at a good price, the owners had just inherited them, but they didn't want the responsibility to take care of it. The building had about 20 apartments. Georgie thought it was perfect to renovate for low income housing. Candy did some brochure which she distributed in hospital, clinics that explained their services. For the name, she had an idea she suggested to Georgie.

- I have an idea for the name, Georgie, I thought of your two brothers…

- Abel and Arthur?

- Yes, The Abel and Arthur community centre…

- That's a really good idea, said Georgie with tears in her eyes, I don't know what I did to deserve you Candy. I'm so glad I met you, I thank God everyday

- Thanks Georgie, said Candy moved

Candy was so busy that she wasn't thinking about her adoptive family in Lakewood, the great Uncle William… the great aunt Elroy… she stayed with Georgie, she was working and getting mothered, that's more than she ever had in Lakewood.

The work was going fine, in the winter… Then spring came with its buds and green leaves that dressed up the trees that were naked due to the fall and the winter… the Abel and Arthur community centre, had to open its door in May. When you have the money, the work goes very very fast…

Candy's birthday arrived. Georgie and Terry decided to make her a surprise. She was coming back from a homeless shelter where she was helping in the kitchen. She was completely tired. She wanted to change to go see Terry. When she entered the apartment everybody screamed:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Candy opened her mouth and her eyes! There was Georgie, Laurent, Terry, Eleonor, Earl, Monica and a few guests.

- Oh thank you so much! All of you she said with tears in her eyes

- You're welcome, Candy the pleasure is all ours, said Georgie

Georgie gave her a little chine statue about a mother and her daughter sitting on a bench. Candy understood the message; Georgie was seeing her like a daughter. Georgie also gave her an envelope. Candy opened it and saw that Georgie had bought her a horse, a mare…

- Oh my God! Said Candy

- You always go ride with Terry, so I thought I will offer you your own ride, said Georgie

Candy jumped to her neck crying with joy. She opened Terry's present; it was a big box, and took out the content, it was a doll that looked exactly like her, she even had the freckles. He had it made. The dress was the little replica of the dress she had on the day they kissed for the first time.

- Oh Terry, she looks like me! That's great! Thank you… she said kissing him on the cheek… and the dress, from the summer in Scotland… oh…

- You're welcome Freckles, said Terry

- Terry, said Georgie, shouldn't you keep that for you?

- Who says I don't have one? He said smiling

Everybody burst out laughing. Laurent's present was an order of cake for the homeless shelter and orphans from "Georgie Jr.". That evening, in shelters and orphanage where Candy was volunteering, everybody ate a peace of cake in honour of Candy's birthday.

- Laurent, you're an angel said Candy hugging him

- I knew you would want to share your cake with everybody…

- No kidding!

She hugged him again. Eleonor gave her a pair of gold earrings.

- Thanks, Miss Baker, said Candy kissing her

- You're welcome Candy, said Eleonor smiling

She opened the rest of her presents and they spent the rest of the evening talking , playing cards and dancing. Candy was really very happy.

The next day, she got a letter from her friends from London who were wishing her a happy birthday.

"**_We miss you so much, the school is not the same without you. But with all the rumours about the war going around, I don't thing we're going to be here much longer…" wrote Stear._**

"_The war, said Candy, how awful!"_

The rumours and the threat of the imminent war didn't seem to want to go away. Everybody was feeling the tension between the nations. The situation was very fragile; the vases were full, all it needed was a simple drop of water to make it overflow. Those who knew about the situation, were praying with all their heart for nothing to happen. But the tension was there, too tight to go down. And they knew the last drop was unavoidable, that last drop was going to fall eventually and detonate the unthinkable. They were praying it would be the latest possible…

Candy went with Terry at the stables to see her new mare and to ride with Terry. Like Terry's, it was a beautiful mare, Arabic pure blood, she was black. Terry had called his horse, which was also an Arabic pure blood; "Aladdin".

- Your mare is really beautiful, said Terry

- Yes, she's as beautiful as Aladdin said Candy

- She needs a name, said Terry

- Since she's Arabic and to stay in the Arabian nights theme, I'm going to call her "Scheherazade", said Candy smiling, hi Scheherazade….

- What a good idea, Freckles, Aladdin and Scheherazade! Come on! Show me what your mare can do!

They raced laughing out loud both of them.

The inauguration of The Abel and Arthur Community Centre happened 10 days later. Georgie organized a big reception that was a fund raiser for the centre. Some gave money; others gave food and clothes, furniture, etc… People were more than generous; it was a success.

A few weeks later, Terry had to leave for his tour across the country with his troupe.

- I'm going to miss you Freckles

- You too, Terry

- But I'm going on stage tonight for the first time…

- And I can't miss that…

- I'm happy you're here to see it

- Thanks for the tickets, I'll be with Georgie and Laurent

- "Your parents" said Terry

- With our blond hair, no one is the wiser….

Terry was a real triumph on stage. Candy was crying of joy during the representation. She was overwhelmed by an indescribable joy to see Terry on stage. He was brilliant, absolutely brilliant. The critics were not going to stop singing his praises.

Georgie observe Candy while she was looking at Terry; she saw her eyes full of love and the tears of joy that her little protégée was shedding for Terry, the love of her life. And Terry on the stage; he was on the stage for his Candy, he was acting for her. Those two were bounded by an invisible link unbreakable. If there was more love like theirs, maybe this awful war that wanted to start in Europe, wouldn't happen.

But the wind of war was real and those responsible didn't want to stop it or were making excuses. Candy went to see Terry in his dressing room after the play. He had told the staff to let her pass so she could come to his dressing room. When she entered, she ran into his arms and hugged him.

- Oh Terry, you were wonderful! I'm so proud of you! You're an excellent actor.

- Thanks Candy, I was acting for you, honey. You're my inspiration, you're the reason I'm here.

- Thanks Terry, thanks with all my heart. I'm so happy…

- I'm happy to share this moment with you and thanks for being there

- There's no other place I would rather be…

They kissed for a long time. Then Terry changed and they went together to the reception. It was a fundraiser for charities.

- I wished that the poor part of the population could've seen the play said Terry

- I'm going to make it my mission, said Candy, with all the work I'm doing, I'm going to make sure your wish is granted. I'm going to miss you

- Thanks, honey and I'm going to miss you too.

- Georgie, did you like the play? Asked Candy when she saw her coming with Laurent

- You're an excellent actor, said Georgie to Terry

- Thank you said Terry

- You were born to be an actor, said Laurent, I've seen King Lear a lot of time with different troupes, and I can tell you without a lie that you're the best king of France I've ever seen…

- Thank you very much, Laurent said Terry

- When is your troupe leaving? Asked Georgie

- Tomorrow at noon, said Terry

- What would you say to spend the night at our apartment? We have a lot of rooms… you won't see each other for months…

- Oh, Thank you Georgie said Candy, what do you say, Terry?

- I have to go home take my stuff, but yes, thank you Georgie

- You're welcome…said Georgie

- Let's go get my luggage, said Terry to Candy

- Ok, I'll see you later then, Georgie

Candy and Terry left the reception on a cloud. Susanna was looking at them go sadly. She thought about the tour and she said in her head;

"_I'm going to take advantage of it to get close to him. His dear Candy will not be there…"_

Georgie stayed with Laurent.

- Are you sure it's a good idea to have them both under the same roof?

- They won't do anything, Laurent

- Maybe, but you're giving them an apartment with more rooms than a hotel….

- Laurent stop worrying about Candy. You sound like her father…

Laurent didn't reply. Candy's father… that sounded so good in his ears…

- I just don't want anything to happen to her…

- Laurent, Terry sacrificed himself for her and he would do it again if he has too. She's safe with him…

- Two youngsters with desires…. Well… if you trust them…

- You got attached to her?

- Georgie…

- You can't help thinking that our child is Candy's age. I know how you're feeling. Maybe that's why I got attached to her too… I understand you…

Meanwhile, Candy and Terry were at Georgie after picking up Terry's luggage at his apartment.

- I'm giving you our itinerary. I will be able to write you, but you won't be able to answer me

- Oh… I'll be happy to receive your letters. Did you choose your room?

- I wanted the one next to yours, but it's also the one next to Georgie's room…

- Terrence Grandchester, do you have the intention of doing things not very catholic?

- No…

- So whether Georgie's room is next to yours or not is irrelevant… she said softly

- I'm making you the promise that we're going to be married before we consummate our love…

- I didn't expect any less from a gentleman, she said smiling

But you shouldn't tempt the devil… a bedroom was to sleep in it, but when you find yourself there, your head start to think about something else… Candy and Terry sat on the couch in one of the living room, curled up against each other. They talked all night. They weren't going to see each other for a while and they didn't want to go to bed. So they stayed in the living room until morning. Georgie that had came in later, saw them and smiled. Their love was so pure. She hoped the nothing would come and disturb them.

Candy took Terry to the train station; the whole Stratford troupe was there, with Susanna and Karen.

- Susanna, said Karen with a mocking tone, look at the object of your affection with his girlfriend…

- I can see them Karen, I'm not blind, she said annoyed

- Apparently, you are, said Karen, you can see that he loves Candy and he barely notices that you exist…

- I love him so much Karen that it hurts…

- Susanna… look at him with her! In fact until I saw him with Candy, I was wondering whether he liked women…

- She won't be there during the tour, said Susanna

- She was not there before, and he didn't look at you then, Susanna, said Karen exasperated

Susanna continued playing deaf. She was looking at Candy and Terry the heart broken. Terry kissed Candy on the lips before he got on the train.

- I love you, honey; I'm going to miss you… I'm going to write you…

- Goodbye my love, said Candy I'm going to miss you too. Good luck. I love you.

The train left and Candy stayed on the platform and she wiped a tear of sadness. Terry was going to miss her terribly.


	10. Chapter 10

**The call of love**

**Chapter 10**

"**The return of Candy's friends"**

Candy went back to the apartment, very very sad. Terry, without Terry, she felt so sad. She was used to seeing him everyday. The routine continued. Georgie had another idea for her Community Centre. She added a legal service, with lawyers to help those who can't afford it; if Abel had had a good lawyer… she wanted to help those who were wrongfully accused and who didn't have the money to pay for a lawyer. After paying their debt to society, those youngsters will be trained to learn a job and make a life for themselves.

Days and weeks passed, Candy was receiving letter from Terry and she sent him a telegram almost every night before his play.

Terry needed his Freckles; he spent his free time writing letters to her. Susanna was trying to get close to him, without any success, if he was not writing Candy a letter; he was playing the harmonica alone in his own little corner.

Susanna didn't give up. She loved Terry like crazy. Karen was trying to teach her out of it.

- Susanna, you're wasting your time

- I love him Karen… I love him so much it hurts

- Susanna, he's engaged, give it up. You're making yourself suffer for nothing

- Well his fiancée is not here; let me have fun in her absence…

Karen shook her head and said to herself that Susanna was a masochist.

A few weeks later, Candy received a telegram that made her so happy;

"CANDY stop ARRIVING IN NEW YORK BY BOAT stop CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU stop WILL BE THERE IN 2 WEEKS full stop"

- Great! Said Candy

- Candy? called Georgie

- Yes, I'm here…

- Is Terry back?

- No

- So why are you so happy?

- Oh… I just got a telegram from my cousins, they are arriving in two weeks

- It's the same boat, as Charlotte said Georgie

- That's wonderful, said Candy laughing

Georgie and Candy were relieved that the people they loved were going to be safe and sound soon with them in America.

- Georgie, said Candy, can my cousins and Annie spend a few days here if they want?

- Of course Candy, you could with them to Chicago too, if you want, for a few days…

- You're reading my mind Georgie, said Candy smiling

- I know you Candy, she said smiling

They burst out laughing.

The Atlantic Ocean was calm and the boat was bringing back the passengers to America, to security. Alistair, Annie, Neil and Eliza were all very glad to be going back home.

- You sent the telegram to Candy? Asked Archie to Stear

- Of course, she will be at the harbour waiting for us, you'll see

- "Georgie Jr.", said Annie, I can't believe they think she's Georgie Bateman's daughter

- She looks like her, don't you think so? Said Archie

- That's not it, said Archie, she could really be her daughter, she looks so much like her, but Candy practically appeared out of nowhere, as if by magic. Georgie, who was without a child, suddenly becomes the mother of a teenager…

- It proves that we could make people believe anything, said Archie

Eliza arrive with her brother and they have heard Archie's last words.

- The stable girl is playing dress up by pretending she's Georgie Bateman's daughter. That shows how desperate she is! Poor Mrs. Bateman.

- Candy is not pretending to be her daughter, it's what people are thinking, said Stear

- Where there's smoke, there's fire, said Eliza, she must have planted a seed somewhere with the reporters

- Or they saw that she was as pretty as Georgie, not to mention the resemblance, and they assumed that she was her daughter, said Archie

- And Candy probably told them that she was at St. Paul college, said Annie

- So, they concluded that she was away at school, said Stear

- If I see Georgie Bateman, I'm going to tell her that Candy is just a little orphan a thief, with no money who's taking advantage of her name, and she will, probably throw her out said Eliza

- You're the one that's going to get thrown out, said the voice of a woman, if you dare to say anything bad about Candy to Georgie!

The youngsters turned around and they saw a lady in her fifties that looked 40 very elegant in her Georgie Bateman original ensemble she was wearing.

- Who are you, and how dare you interrupt a private conversation? Said Eliza

- When you talk about my daughter and granddaughter I think that's my business, said the lady

- You're Georgie Bateman's mother? Said Annie

- Charlotte Wells…

- But Candy is not your granddaughter! Said Eliza outraged, she's a stable girl, an orphan, a thief, without any money who's taking advantage of your daughter

- Enough! Said Charlotte, you're going to restrain yourself in calling Candy names in my presence. That young girl brought so much joy to my Georgie… God bless her.

- But she's not her daughter! Insisted Eliza, she's shamelessly taking advantage of your daughter!

- If someone is taking advantage of anyone in this story, it's Georgie. She taking advantage of the goodness and the presence of Candy or it's mutual, they need one another… anyway, why does that bother you? Candy looks like Georgie, whether they take them for mother and daughter of not, why is it of any interest for you? Asked Charlotte

- Mrs. Wells, said Archie, Archibald Cornwell, my bother Alistair, Annie Brighton, and my dear cousins, Neil and Eliza Reagan

- Please to meet you. Eliza? You're the one that set the trap for Candy and Terry?

- Candy told you said Annie

- I don't know what you're talking about, said Eliza mad

- I wanted to thank you, said Charlotte, because without your trap, Candy wouldn't have met Georgie and brought her so much joy. Thank you with all my heart Eliza.

Eliza was mad, the left them and her brother followed her. He didn't say a word during the whole conversation, not a bad word against Candy. The others burst out laughing.

- You're Candy's friends. She talked so much about you; her cousins and you Annie, her sister…

- You know her well said Annie, smiling

- That young girl has made by Georgie so happy… and I fell in love with her too, said Charlotte

- That's our Candy, she brings joy every where she goes, said Archie

- Except for Neil and Eliza said Stear

- Those two are hopeless! Said Archie

- So, Mrs. Wells, about your models, said Annie, I saw pictures in magazines; Candy is wearing the same dress as Georgie, I thought the models she wore were unique…just made for her…

- That should tell you how much she loves Candy. Ever since she found her crying Terry's departure, her life changed for ever. She hired her but she treats her more like a daughter than an employee. The staff thought she was her daughter, so did everybody that saw them together. They simply stopped correcting them… they behave like mother and daughter anyway, said Charlotte

Charlotte spent the rest of the cruise with Candy's friend and they had a good time together. Neil and Eliza stayed away, but Neil wanted to be with his cousins to hear them talked about Candy, but Eliza didn't leave him alone for a minute, preventing him that way to go see their cousins.

They finally arrived in New York, happy and impatient to see their friend. There were a lot of people.

Candy and Georgie were waiting on the pier, very impatient to see Charlotte and Candy's friends. The passengers started to come off. Candy saw Annie from afar and she started to run to her making big sign with her arms.

- OH HE! ANNIE! OVER HERE! She yelled

This last one was looking for her friend among all the people that also came to pick up their friends and family members; she saw Candy from afar who was making her signs with her arms.

- CANDY! She yelled running to her

- ANNIE! Cried Candy also running to her

The two friends, the two sisters, hugged for a long time laughing and crying at the same time.

- Candy, I missed you so much!

- I missed you too, Annie! Oh I'm so happy

They let go of each other and Candy hugged Alistair and Archie in her arms. She saw Charlotte who was hugging Georgie in her arms.

- "Grandma" Candy joked hugging her too

- Candy, my granddaughter, said Charlotte laughing

- Georgie, said Candy, here are my friends and cousins, Alistair and Archibald, and my sister Annie

- Pleased to meet you, said Annie

- Mrs. Bateman, said Alistair, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance

- I happy to finally meet you, said Georgie smiling, Candy talks about you a lot

Everybody was laughing. Neil and Eliza were looking at them from afar, they approached them. Georges Johnson had come to pick them up

- Mr. Georges, said Alistair, we're going to spend a few days here with Candy. Can you tell the great aunt that we'll come in a few days?

- But the great aunt is going to be furious said Eliza, especially if you stay with Candy

- They will be at my place, said Georgie to George, hello, Georgie Bateman, Mr. George

Everybody was laughing because of their similar names.

- I don't count the number of people thought I was a man, said Georgie laughing

- You have a very beautiful name, Mrs. Bateman said Georges smiling

- Thank you, likewise, said Georgie smiling

- Thank you. Don't worry, I will inform the Great Aunt, that Alistair and Archie are staying with you for a few days. Goodbye

- But… started Eliza

- Let's go Eliza, said Neil pulling her arm angry

- Bye Mr. Georges, said the others

Neil really wanted to stay with his cousins and Candy too. She was so beautiful… he walked away with Georges and his sister. He was fuming, because he didn't have the courage to do what he wanted, which was to stay with his cousins.

Candy and her friends went to the apartment with Charlotte and Georgie. The staff took care of their luggage and put them in different bedrooms. They were all sitting in one of the living rooms having tea.

- Mrs. Bateman, said Archie

- Archie, you can call me Georgie…

- Ok. Georgie. I like your models a lot. I've got a business proposition for you…said Archie

- I'm listening…

- Here goes. Have you ever thought about doing a line for men? I wish I could buy my clothes in your stores…

- Archie, said Stear, if you have an idea of what you want to find in Georgie's store, you can put it on paper and show what you would like to find…

- You can make your own models, while you're at it… said Charlotte

- What? Said Archie. You're serious?

- Archie, said Georgie, you know fashion, you like fashion. Who better than you could tell us what you would like to find in "my collection for men…"?

Archie was a little disoriented. To create models? But Georgie understood his confusion.

- Archie, "there's no stupid job, there's only stupid people". You, who like fashion you shouldn't find the job of a designer degradable…

- No, Georgie, that's not it. I always had those ideas in my head, it's the first time I hear that I can make it my job…

- Archie a designer? The Great Aunt is going to have a cow! Said Stear laughing

- Heyyy at least the models I'm going to create are going to work… said Archie

They all burst out laughing. Candy brought Annie to her bedroom to show her all her pretty dresses.

- Candy, you're lucky, all those pretty dresses…

- Annie, I also have some for you…

- For me? Asked Annie who didn't understand

- Yes, you're my sister Annie. I want to share these dresses with you… I know how much you love fashion, so I kept some dresses for you too…

She took a stunned Annie by the hand in the room that was prepared for her, and showed her the dresses in walk in the closet.

- This is all for me? Said Annie opening her eyes

- Yes, said Candy

- Oh Candy! Said Annie jumping to her neck, thank you, thank you with all my heart!

Annie was crying of joy. Candy had made had gave her a very nice present. Annie tried the dresses on, one by one and Candy was making comments. Annie walked to the living room to show the dresses to the others.

Charlotte and Georgie looked at each other; they were thinking the same thing… a fashion show! And if Archie manages to create his men's line…

- Archie, said Georgie, are you serious about your line? Asked Georgie

- Yes… I think… said Archie

- It could be the beginning of a big business relationship… said Charlotte

- But I live in Chicago, said Archie

- It's not the end of the world, said Georgie, I thought about opening a boutique in Chicago soon… but if you manage to create your line and we make them, we could inaugurate the Chicago boutique with the men's line included…

- What do you say Archie? Said Charlotte, are you ready for the challenge?

- But, this is all so sudden… said Archie

- Early birds get the worm… said Charlotte, you have a good idea and you're lucky to have a designer ready to back you up … it doesn't happen everyday…

Archie thought about it for a while. His family… but it was his life and that's something he really wanted to do… a window of opportunity had just opened in front of him; he couldn't let it close…

- Annie, what do you think about that? Asked Archie

- I think that you're very lucky to have the opportunity to work in something you like; you'd be crazy to let it pass...

- Archie, I remember how you transformed the dresses you and Stear bought for me for my first ball, said Candy. Fashion, comes to you naturally…

- Yes, you're obsessed with fashion bro, said Stear, it's your world…

- Ok, finally said Archie, I'm going to try…

- Super! Said Candy, you can do it. You'll see!

- I would like to see the Great Aunt's face when she will learn about it said Stear

They burst out laughing. They had dinner, telling stories about the boat and Candy and Georgie talked about their adventures in New York. In Candy's room, Annie was on Candy's double bed with her.

- Annie, there's a room for you…

- Candy, there's no way I'm leaving you, I missed you so much!

- I missed you too, Annie

- I happy to be with you, I'm happy I was found the same day as you, I'm happy to have grown up with you… I love you Candy

- I love you too, Annie said Candy hugging her

- Now, tell-me about Terry in details and I mean every single thing!

- Ok said Candy laughing, did you see my ring? She said showing her hand…

- Oh…

- It's a family jewel, said Candy

- Wow….Where is Terry, he's he coming to see you later?

- No, he's on tour with his troupe in different cities… I miss him so much!

- Oh… but at least you know he loves you and he wants to marry you. Congratulations! Said Annie hugging her

- Thank you. That stupid Eliza kind of helped me… said Candy, without her, I would never have met Georgie

- There's a silver lining for everything, but the college wasn't the same without you…

- How's Patty?

- She's fine. I pray she comes here soon. In Europe, the war it's scary. We could hear bomb exploding or something from afar…the atmosphere is heavy and tense… I'm happy to be back in America

- Me too. You want to come with me tomorrow, while I run my errands and work tomorrow?

- Of course. I want to spend my day with you…

There was a knock at the door. It was Georgie.

- Come in "mom" said Candy laughing

- Are you ok? Do you need something?

- No. Georgie said Annie. Thank you. And thank you for the dresses…

- Oh you're very welcome, I have enough to sell! she joked

They burst out laughing. Georgie left them to go to her bedroom and Annie and Candy spent the majority of the night talking.

Candy's friend spent a week in New York and they had fun like crazy. The Great Aunt was angry, but she couldn't do anything aside wait for her nephews to come back.

Candy went to see Georgie in her office on the eve of her departure for Chicago.

- Georgie, I would like to go to Chicago with my friends and also go to the Pony House…

- Of course. A little vacation will be good for you… you can rest a little…

- Maybe, but I wanted to take advantage of my time there to have some work done at the Pony House, make it a little bigger so they could have more children and if possible another person with a heart of gold to help them…

- Candy, I have no problem with that honey, but don't forget to rest. You've got "carte blanche" with the Pony House…

The charities Georgie and Candy created now had their own funding. They received donations from everywhere and even from the government.

- Where are you going to live in Chicago? Not at the Andrews? Said Georgie

- Of course not. I'm Georgie Jr. I'm going to book a suite in a hotel...

Georgie burst out laughing. Candy was making her so happy…

- Do you know where Terry is?

- Boston, I think…

- When is he going to Chicago?

- In a few days…

- Hum… coincidence?

- Yes… said Candy smiling, I'm going to surprise him… I miss him so much

- Ok, Candy. I'm going to miss you. It's the first time we're going to be apart since we've met…

- Yes "mom" I'm going to miss you… but I'm going to come back and I'll stay as long as you need me…

She approached Georgie and hugged her.

- Candy, if you weren't adopted by the Andrews, I would've adopted you...

- That's really nice of you to say that…

Candy got ready for the trip with her friends. She was sad to leave Georgie for a few days, but she was happy to go to Chicago with her friends and to the Pony House too so she could put her plans into motion.

- Candy, will you come to see us at the villa? Said Archie, we're going to live in Chicago now, not Lakewood

- The adorable Great Aunt is not going to throw me out? Asked Candy

- Well, you'll be our guest, said Archie

- Well now you're Georgie Jr. You're a big lady and you don't need the villa, said Stear

- Ok then, I will come and see you, said Candy smiling… I'm also going to go to the Pony House

- I will come with you, said Annie

- We'll come too, said Archie…

- Perfect, said Candy, so let's go to Chicago!

At the train station when they were about to board the train, Georgie who had accompanied them, told Candy;

- Candy, would it bother you to meet our associates for the Chicago boutique?

- Of course not…I love to work you know that

- Thank you, honey. Don't forget to rest. Goodbye. I love you…

- Goodbye "mom" said Candy smiling, I'm going to miss you, I love you too.

She got on board with her friends and the train left. Georgie look at her "daughter" leave. She was going to miss her. She felt a void in her heart all of a sudden. She prayed for time to go by fast.


	11. Chapter 11

**The call of love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 11**

"**Stunts in Chicago"**

On the train to Chicago, Candy was sad. She was thinking about Georgie.

- You're thinking about your "mother"? Said Archie

- It's the first time we separate ever since we met…

- You really got attached to her, said Stear

- Yes, she's great! Said Candy, ok, we're going to have a good time in Chicago and at the Pony house…

- Where are you going to stay, Candy? Asked Archie, are you coming to the manor with us?

Archie knew was going to the hotel but he wanted to tried and lure her to the manor anyway.

- With our "adorable" Great Aunt Elroy? You're kidding right? Said Candy

- No… said Archie, I'm serious…

- Archie, I'm "Georgie Jr.". I'm going to have a suite in a luxurious hotel in Chicago where the staff will be glad to see me and will serve me with pleasure…

- You're right Candy, especially since our adorable cousins will probably be there to make your life miserable or to stop you from living at the manor, said Stear, no, Archie, Candy is better off being in her hotel suite…

- I just wanted to give back some of the hospitality you gave us at Georgie's. The manor is your home too, you know…

- Not according to Neil, Eliza or the Great Aunt… said Candy. But thank you Archie. It's like you want to remind me I'm part of your family… you have the impression that I forgot I was adopted by the great Uncle William…

- To see you so close to Georgie… yes, I think you forgot you're part of the Andrew family, said Archie

- Archie, I haven't forgotten. Georgie is my boss, but like you witnessed, she behaves more like my mother than my employer… she even said she would keep me if I decide to stop working. I'm fine with her, she's mothering me… that's something I've never had… maybe a little with Miss Pony and Sister Maria, but there were other children also… Georgie, because of her, I know what it is to have a mother Archie. I'm very lucky to have met her that morning…she loves me and I love her and I know you and Stear love me too. But apparently you two are the only members of your family who have accepted me… I know that I'm still a member of your family, but you can blame me for getting attached to Georgie? She showed me more affection the first 10 seconds of our first meeting than the great aunt ever showed me…

- You're right Candy… I'm just a little selfish, I want you with us at the manor

- I will come and see you of course… we'll spend as much time as we can together…

- So it's settle then said Stear, Candy you'll spend your nights at the hotel and your days with us

- Great! Said Annie, Candy we're going to have fun working! I want to help you in your work…

- Ok, Annie, but I'm getting paid for what I'm doing… I'm also going to pay you…

- No, Candy, you don't have to…

- Come on Annie, even the bible says that every work deserves a salary… you want to work with me; I'm going to pay you, take it or leave it….

- Ok, said Annie laughing, since you're insisting… but working with you is already a salary…

- Thank you Annie, said Candy hugging her

- Candy a business woman! Said Stear, you've matured a lot in a few months…

- Yep! Said Candy laughing

They continued talking about everything until they arrived in Chicago. They were walking towards the exit when they saw Neil and Eliza with their driver.

- So, dear cousins… you finally remembered you had a family? Said Eliza

- It's always a pleasure to see you two, said Archie

- The car is waiting for us, said Eliza

- Candy you want us to drop you off at your hotel? Asked Archie

- There is no way Candy is getting into our car! Said Eliza

- It's also our car, said Archie and I say she can come with us…

Candy and Annie were looking at them argue, without saying a word. A man with a suit approached them and talked to Candy.

- Miss Candy?

- Yes, that's me…

- Smythe at your service Miss

- Hello Mr. Smythe. How did you recognize me? Asked Candy

- You look exactly like Mrs. Bateman. Your mother sent me to take you to your hotel… is this your luggage? He asked showing the suitcases

- Yes. Take my friend Annie's luggage too, we'll drop her off on our way…said Candy

- Very well, Miss…

- I'm following you, Mr. Smythe. Archie, it's very nice of you for wanting to give me a ride, but as you can see, my "mother" took care of everything. See you later. Let's go Annie…

- Ok, said Annie, see you later…

- Bye Candy said Stear and Archie

Candy and Annie left; the Reagan twins were stunned and the Cornwell brothers were glad.

- Candy is right said Archie, Georgie is really taking care of her like she was her daughter

- But, she's not her daughter! Said Eliza angry she's just a common stable girl!

- Who's shamelessly taking advantage of a poor woman said Neil

- Good Lord! It's an obsession with you two to see Candy on a bad angle! Said Stear, she won't bother you, she's fine and Georgie is treating her like a daughter. Why does it bother you? You'd transformed her into a maid when she was destined to become your adoptive sister…

- And now Georgie who was suppose to treat her like an employee is treating her like her daughter… but for you, it's not ok for someone to treat Candy decently… Said Archie, let's go Stear, the driver is waiting for us…

They walked away to their car.

- She's not going to get away with it, said Eliza how dare she live better than me? She's got the best dresses from Georgie Bateman collection! She's going to pay for that!

- For the moment, let's go said Neil, our cousins are capable of leaving us…

Candy was with Annie in the car and they burst out laughing.

- Did you see Eliza's face? Said Annie

- Yes, but in general she does something after losing like that…

- Oh… what could she do? Said Annie, she's got no power over your current life…

- Don't under estimate Eliza Annie; I learn that the hard way…

- But, you always fall back on your feet… said Annie, you've always been the strongest of the two of us, you didn't let anything discourage you or make you cry… you always protected me…my sister. I'm happy that you're my sister, I'm happy you're in my life…

- Thanks Annie said Candy hugging her

They went at the Brighton's to drop off Annie. Her parents were waiting for them at the front door of their villa. They were surprised to see their daughter Candy and her driver instead of the Andrews. After their reunion, the hugging, the kissing with their daughter, Candy greeted them too.

- Candy, said Mr. Brighton, is this your car?

- During my stay in Chicago, yes….

- You're not staying with your family? Asked Mr. Brighton

- No, I'm going back to New York… I have my work and my fiancée…

- Fiancé? Said Mrs. Brighton

- Yes, mom. Terrence Grandchester has asked Candy to marry him…

- Terrence Grandchester? Said Mr. Brighton, like the duke?

- The one and only, said Annie

- That's the young man you though was a lout at the racecourse in London? Continued Mr. Brighton

Candy was surprised to see that Annie's father had such a good memory.

- Yes, said Candy blushing

- Well, a lot have happen since then apparently… said Mr. Brighton smiling, engaged? Congratulations…

- Thank you, said Candy

- Mom, Candy is working for Georgie Bateman; she gave me a ton of dresses! You'll see…said Annie

- Really? Said Mrs. Brighton smiling

- You should buy Georgie Bateman's models mom, continued Annie, you know, she's going to open a boutique here and I'm going to help Candy working on it…

- Help Candy…, said Mr. Brighton…

- She will be paid of course, Mr. Brighton, said Candy, like I am…

- Candy, said Mr. Brighton, you're a wonderful business woman, like Georgie and you look like her a lot physically

- People call her "Georgie Jr.", dad said Annie…

- You're beautiful, like her, said Mr. Brighton

- More beautiful than me? Asked Mrs. Brighton a little jealous

- Of course not, honey!

They burst out laughing and Candy decided to leave.

- I'm going to go, said Candy, Annie I'm waiting for you tomorrow morning, ok?

- Ok… bye Candy, see you tomorrow and thanks for the job! Said Annie

- You're very welcome, Annie. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Brighton…

- Bye Candy! Said the Brightons

Candy left and finally arrived in her hotel suite. There was a telephone and she called Georgie immediately.

- Hello? Mom? Said Candy

- Candy! Honey! How are you? Asked Georgie on the other end

- I'm fine, Georgie… I miss you

- I miss you too. How was the trip?

- Fine, great. Thanks for the driver and the car…

- Oh, I forgot to tell you…

- It was great! Archie wanted to give me a ride and Eliza was refusing and Smythe arrived….

- The scene must have been priceless, said Georgie laughing

- You have no idea! But Eliza is going to get back at me, I'm sure of it. She going to get her revenge…

- You've survived Eliza, Candy…"what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger" and if she hurts you, she'll have to deal with me…

- Thanks Georgie…

- The schedule for your meetings must be on the desk of your suite…

- Ok… oh yeah. Annie wants to help me in my work…

- And you want to show her that you don't work for nothing… don't you? Ok you can hire her…

- Georgie, how do you always know what I'm going to say?

- We're on the same page, Candy…

- No kidding!

They talked about business and then Candy had get ready to go to bed.

- Good night Candy, said Georgie

- Good night "mom" said Candy, I miss you…

- I miss you too. Sweet dreams…

- Thanks. Likewise…

Candy hung up the phone and she got ready to go to bed. She looked at the program for the next day. She thought about Terry, he was going to be in Chicago soon. She had already sent him a telegram before she left New York. He was going to come to Chicago soon and she will finally be able to see him. She missed him so much.

The next day, Candy woke up early and she found Annie on her door step.

- Annie? You're up early… good morning…

- Good morning..."Early birds, gets the worm" said Annie smiling

- Good Annie, you're a good employee… I'm going to get ready…

- I'm going to order breakfast…

- Perfect, said Candy getting into the bathroom

When she came out, she found breakfast ready.

- Thanks Annie…

- You're welcome. Did you talk to Georgie about my job?

- Of course. She's fine with it

- Thanks Candy… you're an angel…

They ate happily and then she started their work day. Candy met with associates for the new boutique and she also met owners of other local clothing boutiques who were interested in carrying Georgie's models. The appointments happened in conference rooms and restaurants at lunch time. Candy of course didn't forget to send a telegram to her beloved.

At the end of the day, they were pretty much tired. They were in the car talking.

- Candy, your days are pretty full…

- As you can see…

- And Georgie gives you a lot of responsibilities…

- Yes. I'm grateful for the trust she has in me. Let's go see the boys at the manor…

- Ok, said Annie, a little distraction is good for us…

Candy gave instruction to the driver to take them to the Andrew manor. They found the Cornwell brothers and the Reagan twins too, unfortunately, who were receiving a few friends in the garden.

- Candy, what a nice surprise! Said Archie

- Well, we finished our work day, so we said to ourselves we'd come to pay you guys a visit…

- That's nice said Stear…

- Candy, said Eliza smiling, we have guests, you can come. I'm inviting you, and you too Annie…

Candy knew the twins were plotting something rotten, but she accepted.

- Of course, Eliza, I accept with pleasure, thank you.

- Candy are you sure? Said Annie

- Yes, what could she be plotting?

- She's nice to you; that should be enough to raise the red flag!

- Let's see what she has in store for us, said Candy, but I would like to say hello to the great aunt first…

- She's a little ill said Stear, but you can go and say hello…

- She's in her bedroom, said Archie

- Thanks, said Candy, let's go

She went to the bedroom upstairs to say hello the Great Aunt. Stear knocked on the door.

- Come in, said the Great Aunt with a shaky voice

- Great aunt? Said Stear

- Yes, my child…

- Great aunt, I came to see how you were…

- How nice of you said the great aunt and Archie is here too… oh my grand nephews…

- Hello great aunt, said Candy…

- But who…? Candy what the hell are you doing here?

- I came to see how you were, great aunt. Stear and Archie told me you weren't feeling well…

- I'm feeling even worse after seeing you! Get out of here immediately! She said agitated, Alistair, Archibald! How dare you bring this orphan in my bedroom?

- I'm sorry great aunt, said Candy I didn't want to upset you. I hope you'll be better soon. Goodbye great aunt…

- But great aunt… said Archie, Candy…

Candy got out of the bedroom a little upset but not surprised at all. She went to the garden to Eliza's little party. She found Annie who was waiting for her at the door.

- Candy? How's the great aunt?

- As usual… she was very lovely…

They burst out laughing and they went to the garden. Alistair and Archie were following them. Eliza's face lit up when she saw them.

- Candy, Annie… here are the two orphans from the Pony house who are paying us a visit… How nice of you… where are the other little kids?

Annie felt completely mortified. Candy was imperturbable.

- Eliza, how nice of you to have invited us, said Candy like there was nothing to it…

- She's wearing a very beautiful dress said one of Eliza's friend, are you sure she's an orphan, Eliza? Because she's wearing a "Georgie Bateman Original"…you can only order them from England…

- As a matter of fact, said Candy, you'll be able to get theses dresses here in Chicago, soon. We're opening a boutique. There's already one in New York…

- Really? Said the girl

- Candy is pretending to be Georgie Bateman's daughter and she's shamelessly taking advantage of her generosity, said Neil

- Pretending? Said the voice of a young man in uniform

- Oh Michael, said Eliza taking his arm, everybody… this is Michael, he's a doctor in the French army… he's Meghan's cousin…

- I'm not quite a doctor yet, said Michael… I'm still a student

- You're a French officer? Said Stear

- Lieutenant. I'm on leave for a few days… said Michael looking at Candy

- You were at the war? Asked Candy

- Yes, said Michael, it's an honour for me to serve my country. You're really pretending to be Georgie Bateman's daughter? Because you're her splitting image…

Candy smiled, she liked the fact that people thought she was Georgie's daughter.

- Wait a minute, said Michael, you're the one they call "Georgie Jr." in the magazines? My sister and my mother read a lot of magazines…

- Yes, that's me, said Candy softly…

- But… started Eliza

- You're even more beautiful in person, said Michael staring at Candy…

- Thank you, said Candy with a little voice…

Eliza was fuming. She looked at her brother, who took Candy's purse which had important information. Annie saw Neil's gesture too late. She went to warn Candy…

- Excuse-me, Candy, said Annie, can I talk to you for a moment?

- Of course Annie, excuse-me Michael, said Candy

She took Annie aside.

- Candy, Neil just took your purse…

- But, what for? Asked Candy

- I have no idea, but there's important information inside

- I know… where is he?

- I don't know…

Neil came back to the garden, after a while; breathless. Candy walked to him.

- Neil, where's my purse? Asked Candy angry

- I hid it. If you follow me, you could get it back…

- But what's with the childishness? Asked Candy outraged

- You want your purse or not? Said Neil walking away…

Candy was forced to follow him, she had to get her purse back… she followed him to the door of a tower. The tower was more than 200 metres high and it was on the Andrew property.

- Neil where's my purse? Repeated Candy

- Follow me… said Neil getting into the tower

She followed him to the top of tower… she saw her purse in the middle of the room that was full of old things and she ran to get it. Neil took advantage of the time to lock the door behind Candy.

- Neil you idiot, open this door! Yelled Candy

- There is no way I'm opening the door, you can go out the window! Don't you like to climb?

Candy cursed herself for falling into Neil and Eliza's trap. She opened her purse, everything was there. At least that imbecile didn't take anything…His purpose was to lure Candy inside the tower to not get her into trouble by stealing the content of her purse, which would have been much worse… there was a long rope and Candy tied a knot to a big heavy dresser in the room full of dust and she started to get down the window with the rope, slowly. It was a crazy thing to do, but she didn't have the choice…No one knew she was in the tower and Neil and Eliza wouldn't tell the other anything.

Eliza, who was dancing with Michael, looked and she saw Candy coming down the tower, she had a mean smile and she started to shout;

- Look, look! Over there! On the tower!

- It's Candy said Neil! What a stupid girl! What is she doing?

- She's coming down the tower with a rope like a little monkey, said Eliza with a mocking tone, she wants to be a big lady, and she's doing the monkey… she's got no manners what so ever…

- But how could she risk her life like that? Said Michael surprised

- Candy! Said Stear, be careful!

Everybody started to scream and to look at the tower. The great aunt was in her bedroom and she was wondering what the fuss was all about. She stood up and she saw every body screaming looking at the tower. She looked at the tower but she didn't see anything, because her vision was not very good.

- Stear, all this noise is going to attract great aunt Elroy's attention, said Archie, go see the great aunt and stop her from coming outside…

- Ok, bro, said Alistair , I'm going…

Stear ran into the manor and he found the great aunt coming down the stairs…

- Great aunt, you're ill. What are you doing out of bed? Said Stear

- There's a lot of noise outside, why?

- That's nothing…

- Since when do people make so much noise for nothing?

- They are admiring the tower, great aunt

- Oh yes the tower is really a magnificent monument…

- Let's go sit in the living room great aunt, you have to rest…

- Ok…

Stear had a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, outside, everybody was screaming at Candy to be careful. But she couldn't hear them with the wind that was blowing.

"_Oh my God, they must think I'm crazy…but it was certainly Eliza's plan to humiliate me… she said to herself, I can't believe I fell right into their trap!"_

Michael couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something. Eliza was still holding his arm.

- But she's going to break her neck! Said Michael, I'm going to help her…

- No, Michael, leave her! If she breaks her neck it would be good for her! Said Eliza

Michael looked at her with cold eyes.

- How could someone be so heartless? Said Michael with an icy tone

Eliza was ashamed and looked down. Michael went to the tower and talked to Candy who was halfway down.

- Candy, wait, I'm coming to help you…

He climbed to her level and they started to go down together.

- Candy, it's not reasonable to risk your life like that when thousands of people are dying everyday in my country…

- Yes. You're right, Michael…

- If you like risking your life so much, why not use it to a much better purpose?

- Yes, Michael you're right, she repeated

They arrived at the bottom of the tower. In Michael's arms, Candy felt more secure than when she was going down the tower alone with the wind blowing so hard.

- Thank you with all my heart Michael…she said hugging him

- You did half of the way alone; I'm impressed by your climbing skill and your agility…

- Thank you Michael… said Candy with a little voice

- Now, let's go back to the party. May I have this dance, Miss Daredevil?

Candy burst out laughing and she followed Michael to the party, there was some music playing. Michael danced with Candy during the rest of the evening. They were talking.

- Candy, you are absolutely charming… but I saw the ring on your finger…

- I'm engaged to be married, said Candy, he's an actor, he's on tour with his troupe…

- He's a lucky to have you, said Michael, if it doesn't work out between the two of you, contact me and I will come running…and I'm serious

Candy burst out laughing and continued dancing. Neil and Eliza were sulking; their plan to humiliate Candy had backfire, big time! Michael couldn't get enough of Candy! Annie and the Cornwell brothers were also looking at Candy and Michael.

- Michael seems to be on a cloud, Candy had caught his eye and she's not indifferent to his charm either, said Archie, it's got to be the uniform.

- No, Michael seems like a good guy to me… said Stear, there's not only the uniform

- What are you guys saying? Said Annie, Candy is engaged to Terry! She's flirting with Michael to get on Eliza's nerve, I'm sure of it…

- If you say so, said Archie, she seems completely under Michael's charm…

A messenger arrived with a telegram for Michael. This last one had to interrupt his dance with Candy. He read the telegram.

- Unfortunately my friends, my leave is over, I have to go back to France immediately… I have to leave you…

- I have to leave too, said Candy, my driver is outside, I can give you a ride, Michael…

- Ok, Candy…

- Annie, let's go… said Candy, I'm dropping you off to your house too…

- Ok Candy, said Annie, bye everybody

- Goodbye everybody said Candy, and Eliza thank you very much for your invitation, I've had a very nice evening… Stear, Archie, I'll see you tomorrow

- Bye Candy, bye Annie, bye Michael, said the Cornwell brothers at the same time

Eliza looked at her with mean eyes and sulking. Her brother did the same thing. Candy, Annie and Michael were in the car. They dropped off Annie first.

- See you tomorrow Annie, said Candy

- Good night Candy and bye Michael and good luck, said Annie

- Goodbye Annie, thank you and goodnight said Michael

They left, then went to get Michael's luggage at his cousin's and they went to the train station. Candy walked him to the train.

- Michael, I'm glad to have made your acquaintance. Thank you again for helping me get down that tower.

- You're welcome. The pleasure was all mine, Candy…

- Be careful, ok?

- Candy I would like to write you, if you allow me…

- Ok. Said Candy taking a little card from her purse, here is my address… write me Michael

- Thank you. Goodbye Candy. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Daredevil

- Good luck, Michael

He leaned and kissed her on the cheek and he got on board. Candy felt a little sad. Michael was going to war, to risk his life for his honour and his country… she had flirted with him a little to get on Eliza's nerves, but he was really likeable. She knew Eliza was going use that if she sees Terry… but for the moment, she was exhausted, she went back to the hotel to sleep. But she called Georgie first to tell her about the events of the day. This last one got worried when she heard about the tower incident.

- My God, Candy, you could've broken your neck!

- I was saved by a young and handsome French officer…

- Young and handsome French officer?

- I only have Terry in my heart, Georgie…

- I know honey…

- But it was fun to flirt with him to make Eliza angry… but I'm a little ashamed…

- You didn't do anything wrong, honey. He knew you were engaged didn't he?

- Yes…

- So he probably played along for you…

- I think so too. He was very nice…

- You don't have a thing for him?

- No… I don't think so…I love Terry

- And he loves you too…

They talked for a while and then Candy hung up the phone. Her last thought before she went to bed was for Terry, her beloved.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Call of Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 12**

"**Fun at the manor"**

Georgie woke up and she got ready to go to the office, but she called Candy in Chicago first.

- Candy?

- Mom… how are you?

- I'm fine. Did you have a good night?

- Yes, what about you?

- Yes, I did. I'm going to the office

- I'm going to make arrangements for the theatre tickets for the less fortunate, for all the third class seats in fact… because the other places will be used by the Chicago's high class…

- Ok. One of the associate called me to tell me he was very impressed with my daughter…

- I had a good teacher…

- But honey, don't get too tired. If you want to have fun, go ahead… you're only young once in life

- I love to work Georgie, and you know it…

- Yes, I know….have a nice day

- Say hi to grandpa and grandma for me

- They miss you too

- How's Laurent?

- He's fine

- Georgie, don't forget you too; there is only one life to live…

- Thanks Candy. Have a nice day

- Have a nice day too

When Georgie hung up, she had a little smile. The research for her child continued. Laurent was one of the most eligible bachelors in New York, but everybody knew he was interested in Georgie Bateman at one point. But that didn't stop some young girls and divorced women of widows to try. They didn't know that Laurent was in love with Georgie for years, ever since the fist time he laid his eyes on her…

Georgie called Laurent and she invited him for lunch. Yes, she had to find her child, but Laurent was there and he was being very patient. There was a new rumour circulating that he was dating Eleonor Baker…She wanted to ask him about it.

Eleonor and Laurent were good friends, nothing more. He spent a lot of time talking to her about Georgie. But the fact that they spent a lot of time together, people were starting, of course to speculate. Georgie was not worried, but she was still hurting a little.

The duke of Grandchester was starting to put his whole life into a new perspective. His arranged marriage was of course not working. Truth be told, ever since he saw Candy at that reception, so in love with his son, he remembered his old days with Eleonor… he loved her so much! He'd left her to fulfill his duty… His son showed the love he was feeling for Candy first, by swallowing his pride to ask him for help and then my making a deal with the sisters. Candy was in love, all you have to do his watch her talk about Terry, her eyes were shining and her face was glowing. He had forgotten what love was… In the old days, his duty was more important, but now, he had fulfilled his duty and he felt kind of empty… He went to talk to his wife who was in their bedroom.

- Honey, he said, I have to talk to you. I have some business in America…

- In America? In New York you mean… you want to go back to her, right? You want to make her your mistress?

- I don't know what you're talking about…

- Come on Richard, stop joking around! Eleonor Baker, the famous actress and the love of your life… but who wasn't good enough to be the wife of the duke of Grandchester…

- But you were…

- Yes, but this business, this marriage of convenience was a mistake, because in the long run, to leave without love is really not worth it… If you go to New York, I'm leaving too, I will take the children and I will go to the small castle you gave me for our wedding… We're not old and wrinkled yet, we could still salvage something here…

- You've talked to you old suitor, didn't you?

- It's not too late, Richard. We did what our parents wanted… now; I think we have the right to a little happiness… both of us…

- But…

- Eleonor Baker will not be single for ever; they say she's dating Laurent Grey… another ex-prisoner of an arranged marriage, you know him, he's my friend Elise's ex and she's so much better ever since her divorce, she thought Laurent was going to be with Georgie Bateman the woman he loved… oh well the gossip of the high society is of no interest of yours, anyway… go and make Eleonor an honest woman, finally if she still wants you… before Laurent grabs her and never let her go… Good luck

She left the room. She didn't know it, but Richard was very interested by the gossips concerning Eleonor; if Georgie Bateman was the woman Laurent Grey loved, it meant, nothing serious was going on with Eleonor…Richard stayed a little puzzled. His wife was still in love with her old suitor, like he, was still in love with the mother of his son. Laurent Grey? There was no way he was going to let Eleonor get away again. She was not married. The war in Europe didn't make things easy. He decided to transfer his assets in America until the war is over. His wife came to see him to tell him that England was too dangerous for her children.

- You can take them with you to America… I took care of Eleonor's son… she can take care of my kids…

- You want her to treat them the way you treated her son? Asked the duke ironically

- Richard… I'm sorry for the way I treated your son… but every time I looked at him, I was seeing her, the one you loved so much… I was forced to marry you and you forced your bastard son to live with me…

- He was only a child…

- Yes, the fruit of your love with your little actress…. But I'm sorry for everything…

- I will take the children. They will be safer in America with me… and they will leave you a little freer… but if the situation deteriorates, you can also come in America… I could buy you a house there…

- Thanks Richard…

The duke of Grandchester made the arrangements to leave for America with his children, without his wife. They started divorce procedures…

Annie came to pick Candy up in the morning. She found Candy ready to leave.

- Candy, you want me to order breakfast? Asked Annie

- No, Annie, we have a breakfast business meeting…

- Oh… it's really fun to work…

- When you're doing what you like…

- You're right, you have to love what you're doing… thank you again Candy for this opportunity you're giving me…

- You're very welcome Annie. Let's go…

Candy went to her business meeting in a nice restaurant with Annie and their appointment offered them breakfast. The associate in question was a young man who had just inherited his uncle's fortune, his name was Trent Gloucester the third; but they called him Trey. He thought that Candy was absolutely charming and he flirted with her during their appointment. Annie was surprise to see how Candy was blowing off Trey without offending him. But Trey didn't back down, he even saw the engagement ring on Candy's finger.

- Can I invite you for dinner tonight, Candy?

- No, unfortunately, I'm busy tonight, Trey…I have a reception

- Me too…I can invite you to the theatre in a few days? There's the Stratford troupe coming for "King Lear"

- I'm already invited; I will see you there then…

- I could come and pick you up at your hotel for the reception tonight…

- I have a driver at my disposal, but thank you Trey. I have to go. But it was a pleasure meeting you. Goodbye.

She left the restaurant with Annie before Trey could answer. In the car, Annie burst out laughing.

- My God Candy, you've become an expert in blowing off guys…

- All I have to do is think about Terry… And Georgie thought me well. She had blown off so many men… in business you sometimes have to be strict…

- I can see that and I'm learning, said Annie smiling

- Good. Now let's go to local schools and community centre to offer them tickets for the theatre… the third class rows are empty; only rich people can see the play which is ironically for charity…

- You're very good Candy, said Annie

- Terry gave me the idea. For him all those rich people are not really interested by the theatre and those who really want to see the play and get educate intellectually, are really those who can't afford it…

- He's right, said Annie, my parents are incapable of telling me what most of the play they'd seen were talking about

- So, I have to send a telegram to Terry in Philadelphia… I can't wait for him to come here…

- Did you tell him you're going to be in Chicago?

- No, I'm going to surprise him…

They continued going to community centre and public schools to offer them tickets for the play to give to those who were interested. Candy sent a telegram to Terry and then they went to the Andrew manor. They found the Reagan twins at the door with their mother.

- Look at what the dog dragged in, said Eliza

- The orphans from the Pony house, said Neil

Candy and Annie got out of the car. Candy turned and told the driver;

- Mr. Smythe, go get our dresses at the station, my mother sent a parcel with the train arriving at 2 pm, take the parcel to the hotel and then come back and pick us up. We're going to stay here with my cousins' for lunch

- Very well, Miss, said Mr. Smythe

He got in the car and left.

- Georgie is not your mother! Said Eliza between her teeth

- Really? Well, the world seems to thing differently, said Candy passing in front of them, Eliza, Neil, Mrs. Reagan…

Stear and Archie arrived at the door.

- Georgie Jr.! Said Archie laughing, welcome to our home! Hi Annie… Your dressed are magnificent…

- Georgie Jr.! Said Stear to provoke the Reagan, your driver is gone? Hi Annie…

- The driver is coming to get us later, said Candy, hi guys!

- Hello said Annie

- Come on, said Stear, we have your favourite pastries…

Candy burst out laughing and they got into the manor with the Cornwell brothers. Eliza, Neil and their mother were angry; Mrs. Reagan was frustrated to see Candy so well dressed with Georgie's models.

- Mom, you have to do something, said Eliza, she's living better than us! You have to go talk to Georgie Bateman to tell her the truth so she will throw Candy out in the streets…

- I have things to do, Eliza, but don't worry, when I'm finished with that dirty little orphan, Georgie Bateman won't even want to see her in a painting…

Eliza burst out laughing, and Neil pretended to smile. Every time he saw Candy, he fell more and more in love with her… but he continued being mean to her in front of his sister.

Meanwhile, inside the manor…

- Did you see, Eliza's and her mother's face? Said Archie

- I kind of provoke them a little, said Candy

- I don't understand why it bothers them that Candy is called "Georgie Jr", said Annie

- They don't have a heart, said Archie, they want every body to be unhappy except for them…

- Ok, enough with those idiots, said Stear, come and see my new invention…

- Oh oh… said Archie, be careful, we could get killed… let's take cover!

- Enough bro! Said Stear, come and see it!

They went to the garden to see Stear's new invention. It was as kind our wooden board with wheels and a little engine. Stear stood on it and he turned the engine on with a string he pulled. The board started to go and Stear almost fell when he lost his balanced a little, he was going strait for the tower; Stear couldn't make the board turn and he had to jump off of it so he wouldn't hit the tower and he fell on the ground. The board went to hit the tower and came back towards the others who were standing in the garden. They ran in every direction screaming and laughing out loud. The board finally hit a big tree and broke.

- I told you to take cover… said Archie laughing

- Stear are you ok? Said Candy

- Yes, at least, you worry about my well being…

- Hey! If you want to brake you jaw, you're free to do it! Said Archie, I'm tired of discouraging you!

- Well I think, that it's really smart an ingenious of you to invent something that works, it's not as easy as it look… said Candy

- Thanks Candy for the compliment, said Stear

- Now let's go eat, said Annie the table is ready

They went to eat. There were sandwiches of all kind, salads, fried chicken, fried meat, fried fish, rice, potatoes, fruit salad and pastries, the one Candy liked… They ate with appetite. Annie was talking about Candy ability to blow off guys.

- Annie, it's not a gift, all you have to be, is in love… said Candy

- Oh yeah, Terry said Stear, he's lucky to have you all for himself…

- Are you thinking about Patty? Asked Candy

- No, said Stear blushing

- Don't listen to him. Patty is suppose to come in a few weeks, he knows her every moves…. Said Archie

- Patricia is coming soon? Said Candy great! At least, we won't worry about her anymore

- Candy I have some sketch for my men's line… you want to see them?

- Yes, after lunch…

Neil and Eliza arrived and they found them at the table. Unfortunately, Eliza heard Archie's last words…

- Archie, you're drawing sketches for fashion? She said, what's the great aunt going to thing?

- Nothing! Because you're not going to tell her anything! Said Archie angry

- Oh, but why would I do that? I just want her to be aware of the situation… how Candy is dragging you into the degrading world of fashion…

- There's no stupid job, Eliza, there's only stupid people, Said Stear

- Yes, said Candy, there's only stupid narrow minded people, who mock the tailor, but they want to be well dressed…

- You think you can saw the dress you're wearing, Eliza? Said Annie, you need the skills and the finesse to pull it off, can you do that?

- We could give you a piece of cloth and see what you can do… said Stear

- But give one to Archie, and he will make you the best dress, said Candy

- You should be nicer to him, because if he makes it, you could get a discount as family member, said Annie

Eliza remained silent for a little while… No, they were all saying nonsense! Archie couldn't make any clothes!

- You've all become crazy! Candy has a very bad influence on you… all those pretty dresses must've gone to her head. It's not her fault, after all, she wasn't used to it at the orphanage… she can't get rid of her modest origins…

Candy shook her head. Eliza didn't miss one…

- Eliza, stop it! Said Annie, you know that in reality, you would do anything to be in Candy's shoes… admit it, you envy her, she's engaged to your "dear Terrence", and she's got all those nice dress that you don't have!

Eliza was angry, very angry.

- I'm going to tell the great aunt the Archie wants to be a tailor…

- You're going to make her sick, said Stear, deliberately, how could you be so cruel?

- I will tell the news to the great aunt myself, said Archie, and if you open your mouth, I'm going to locked you up in the tower…

- Yes, seriously, said Stear, you won't say anything Eliza, or be scared…

- Neil, said Elisa, you're going to let them threatened me?

- If you move Neil, I'm sending Candy to beat you up… said Archie

The others burst out laughing. Neil blushed and looked down.

"_He's really a stupid coward, said Candy in her head."_

Like he heard her thought, he raised his head and said;

- Eliza, leave the great aunt alone, she will learn the news soon enough said Neil

- Traitor! Said Eliza angry

She gave up and she was forced to keep her mouth shut. They continued talking about every day things. Eliza was sulking in her little corner. Neil took his courage with both hands and approached Candy.

- Hi Candy… you've got a beautiful dress

- Oh… so I'm not beautiful? Said Candy

- Yes, of course you are…

- But you're complimenting my dress…not me

- Yes…no… I wanted to say you…

- So the dress is not pretty anymore?

- Yes, but you too…

- What do you want Neil?

Annie was watching the scene speechless at first. She finally intervened;

- I think he wants to make you a compliment… said Annie

- Yes, you're very beautiful in your dress Candy, Neil managed to say

- Euh…thank you Neil… said Candy sceptical

He walked away and went to talk to his cousins.

- What was that? Said Candy

- A compliment from Neil Reagan… said Annie

- That's just it, Annie, Neil never said anything nice about me…

- There's a beginning for everything… he was bright as red when he was talking to you

- Oh my God Annie! You think he has a thing for me?

- Maybe he realised that you've transformed yourself into a beautiful rose…

- If that's the case, he's going to learn the roses have thorns… said Candy laughing

- After everything he did to you, the going to sting himself alright! Said Annie laughing too…

Candy and Annie left them when the driver arrived to pick them up.

- I have to go guys, said Candy

- Yes, said Annie, we have to go try the dresses Georgie sent…

- Ok, business women, said Stear…

- And we're invited to a reception tonight, said Candy

- It's like you don't stop working said Archie

- No, Archie, the reception, it's for fun. I will see your sketches tomorrow ok? Said Candy, bye…

- Ok, said Archie, I'm going to make more sketches tonight…

- Goodbye, said Annie

- Bye girls. said the Cornwell brothers at the same times

Candy and Annie went to the hotel to see the dresses. One was more beautiful than the other. Annie was going crazy in front of all those dresses. There was two of each dress, one for Candy and one for Annie.

Candy was talking with Georgie's contacts for the work renovation for the Pony House. She was going to shop for the Pony house, tomorrow and go there the day after.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Call of Love**_

_**By Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 13**_

"**_Party at the Pony Home"_**

At the reception, Candy and Annie were having fun. Annie met her parents who were surprised to see her.

- Hello, mom, dad… said Annie

- Annie? Said her mother, what are you doing here?

- Georgie Jr. and I were also invited here, said Annie

- Wow, you're not bored in your work, are you? Said Mr. Brighton

- It's great to work mom, you should try it, said Annie

- If it's taking me to receptions, why not? Said Mrs. Brighton laughing

- You can also meet some young and rich suitors, said Mr. Brighton

- Mom, Candy is engaged to Terry, you should see how well she blows off those who want to take her out….

- Really? Are you learning something, Annie? Asked Mrs. Brighton

- Oh yes… this experiment is very interesting and educating said Annie laughing

Trey Gloucester approached them with a big smile.

- Candy, Annie, what a pleasure to see you… said Trey

- Hello Trey, said Candy smiling

- Trey, this is my father and my mother said Annie

- Mr. and Mrs. Brighton…, said Trey…

- Mr. Gloucester, said Mr. Brighton, I heard you took over your uncle's business… in addition to your father's…very impressive for a young man of your age…

- Thank you Mr. Brighton, your daughter is absolutely charming…

Annie blushed and smiled. It was great to be the centre of attention, when Archie the object of her affection, barely looked at her. Mr. Brighton took advantage to talk business with Trey; he got a window of opportunity because of Candy and Annie. He had tried for months to get an appointment with him. Trey gave him an appointment for a real meeting with his business plan for the next day. Annie stayed with Trey during the whole reception. At one point, the two young girls were standing and Trey was in the middle of them. Mr. and Mrs. Reagan approached them. Trey was one of the richest bachelor in Chicago and Mrs. Reagan would have want Eliza to be close to Trey Gloucester.

- Mr. and Mrs. Reagan, said Candy, good evening… do you know Trent Gloucester the third?

- I've heard about him said Mr. Reagan, pleased to make your acquaintance… I wanted…

- Trey, said Annie, can you take me out to the garden to get some fresh air?

- Of course, Annie. Excuse us…

He left with Annie without a look for the Reagan. Candy wanted to giggle. Annie was protecting her father's interest. She didn't want the Reagans, whose children were "adorable" and humiliated them at every occasion, to take advantage of her friendship with Trey… Candy walked away to talk to other business relations. The Reagan couple was a little confused.

- Our children had to be unbearable…. Said Mr. Reagan

- What do you mean? Said his wife

- Well, I saw Trey talk to Brighton, they were talking business, I'm sure of it… you know how hard it is to get an appointment with Gloucester?

- But my dear friend…

- Now because of our children's "kindness"….Candy and Annie could've helped us… but Neil and Eliza had to humiliate them at every occasion they get!

- You're not going to blame the children for you incompetence in business… they don't want t socialise with orphans from the Pony home. You can't blame them for their refined taste

- Go ahead, defend them, as usual, said Mr. Reagan walking away…

Mrs. Reagan was angry, her husband was mad at her now, and it was Candy's fault! She became more determined than ever to go talk to Georgie so that she will throw Candy out…

Annie went back home with her parents and Candy went back to her hotel with her driver. She was thinking about Terry, she was going to see him in a few days and she was very impatient… She'd seen the attraction between Trey and Annie; it was like she was starting to forget about Archie… Candy smiled, when you don't have what you want, you content yourself with what you have… and what Annie had was one of the richest and most eligible bachelor of Chicago… Archie will have to wake up and smell the coffee and realise that Annie was slipping away from him… but maybe he didn't care…

The next day, Annie came to get her at the hotel and they went to make arrangements for the renovation work, at the Pony Home. Candy also made arrangements for charities in Chicago and Lakewood. Georgie and the Abel and Arthur Community Centre wanted another branch in Chicago that was going to take care of fundraising for the less fortunate. Candy talked to Trey with Annie, and he helped them organise, in addition to the play by the Stratford troupe, other receptions for fundraiser for charities, community centres and orphanages. They were busy all day and they couldn't go to the Andrew manor during the day, but they wanted to go there for dinner. Trey invited them for dinner at a restaurant.

- Thank you very much, Trey, said Candy, but we're going to have dinner at my cousins'

- You can come with us if you want, said Annie smiling

- Really? Then I'm accepting with pleasure, said Trey with a smile

Candy looked at Annie and she shook her head. She wanted to provoke Archie or show him she had a new beau. So, they all went to the Andrew manor for dinner. Neil and Eliza were there. The great aunt was also there for once. She wanted to have dinner with her family. When she saw Candy, Annie and Trey, she wanted to talk but she shut up in front of the guest, the young Gloucester.

- Good evening everybody said Candy

- Good evening said Annie, this is Trent Gloucester the third, but we call him Trey

- Good evening, Trey Gloucester…pleased to meet you. Eliza Reagan she said smiling and giving him her hand

Trey took Eliza's hand and kissed it. Eliza was laughing. Annie took Trey away to introduce him to the Cornwell brothers and to Neil. The great aunt was very polite with the young Gloucester. Archie took Candy aside.

- Candy, did you have to bring him here?

- Archie, it was either that or not see us at all today…

- My brother doesn't like competition said Stear arriving

- What competition? Said Archie

- The young billionaire, Gloucester. Annie and Eliza are completely nuts about him…

- But not Candy, said Archie

- I have Terry, Archie. I don't need anybody else, said Candy

Archie looked at her hurt. Terry, she only thought about him; Terry!

- But you were flirting with Michael that day… said Archie

- He was charming; he helped me get down the tower…

- You were fine alone… said Archie a little upset

- No kidding? So you let me go down without any help because you knew I could do it? Did you see how high that tower was, Archie? I was very afraid…

- Really? Said Archie surprised

- Michael was a gentleman to help me, Archie. Going down that tower was very dangerous; I could've broken my neck!

Archie remained silent; he cursed himself for not to have seen an opportunity to behave like a gentleman in Candy's eyes. But he still saw her like a tomboy who could do anything… even go down that tower… but she was right, that tower was very high and very dangerous, even for a stunt girl like Candy. Michael knew she needed help, because he saw her as a lady, not as a tomboy…

- I'm sorry Candy…

- Oh, it's ok. Don't apologise, Michael was there for me. I flirted with him because he was charming but also to get on Eliza's nerve… but it's Terry I have in my heart. I'm engaged to be married and Michael knew that… said Candy looking at her engagement ring.

Stear was looking at his brother and he saw the hurt in his eyes. He was incorrigible. Candy was engaged to Terry, when will he forget about his dream to be with her? Well, he did have the same dream, but, he had the good sense to know that, the dream to be with Candy, will never come true.

Annie was trying to avoid Eliza who was very nice that evening, as if by magic. Candy was looking at the scene smiling. After showing her true colours to Michael, Eliza was trying to show herself on her good side with Trey.

After dinner and the coffee, Trey took Annie back home and Candy went back to her hotel.

Candy called Georgie before she went to bed and Georgie woke her up in the morning.

- I'm going to the Pony Home today

- Have fun, said Georgie

- How's Laurent?

- He's going out with Eleonor Baker…

- What? Maybe they're just good friends…

- I asked him, he didn't deny it…

- Oh Georgie, I'm sorry…

- Thanks… but I don't have the time to think about that…

- How's the search for your child?

- Fine… the private investigator is checking everything carefully, all the orphanages of the country

- He will probably come to the Pony House too…

- Probably…I have to go, honey, Have a nice day with your brothers and sisters…

- Thank you, have a nice day too…

She hung up the phone and she got ready to go to the Pony Home. She was eager to see her brother and sisters and her two mothers… Annie arrived and they had breakfast together. Then they went to the station to take the train. They found the Cornwell brothers at the station waiting for them.

- What are you doing here? Asked Candy

- You didn't want us to leave you girls alone for the whole day? Said Archie

- How nice of you. You shouldn't have bothered… said Annie

- It's no bother, said Stear, it's a pleasure…

They went together to the Pony Home. The children were happy to see them.

- Candy, Annie, Boss! Yelled the children, the boss is here!

Candy who was wearing a pretty dress with a hat, started to run with the children who jumped on her laughing. When Annie arrived, they also jumped on her.

- Say hello to Stear and Archie, said Candy

- Hello! Hello! Said the children

They arrived at the Pony Home with all the noise and they found Miss Pony and Sister Maria taking care of a new baby they had just received.

- Miss Pony! Sister Maria! Said Candy coming in

She ran to her two mothers and she kissed them and hugged them. Annie did the same thing.

- This is Stear and Archie Cornwell…said Candy

- Hello, said the two ladies at the same time

- Ladies, said the Cornwell brothers

- Have a sit, said Miss Pony

- Thank you said the guys

- Oh, you have a new border? Asked Candy when she saw the baby

- It's a girl, said Annie… she's adorable…

- Her parents died in a train accident, said Sister Maria

- Oh… the poor thing, said Candy taking her, hello you! She said smiling

The baby started to laugh when she looked at Candy.

- Can I take care of her? Can I feed her? Said Candy

- Yes, of course, said Miss Pony, but you're going to get your dress dirty…

- That's ok. I'm going to get it cleaned if it gets dirty…said Candy

Candy started to feed the little one, who ate without problem.

- Candy, she likes you, said Sister Maria… I had problems feeding her…

- What's the name of this adorable little girl? Asked Candy

- Gwendolyne, said Sister Maria

- Hello Gwendolyne! Said Candy smiling

Little Gwendolyne started to laugh; she had two teeth and dark blond hair. She also had dimples.

- Oh… you're so beautiful! I love your dimples! Said Candy

Candy was completely nut about the baby. Her friends were looking at her, fascinated.

- Candy, said Miss Pony, thank you for everything you're sending us and especially for Christmas, the children were very happy

- You're very welcome Miss Pony, I can do more…

- Like what?

- Like some renovation work to make the house bigger, so you'll be able to have more children and don't worry for the help, there's going to be some volunteers that will come and help you everyday…

- But how?

- Georgie opened a community centre and one of its missions, my personnel mission, is to make the place where I grew up bigger and more comfortable so that you'll be able to have more abandoned children who will be able to take advantage of your heart of gold…

- Candy said Miss Pony, with tears in her eyes, come here my little one…

Candy had finished feeding the baby. She approached Miss Pony who hugged her with the baby, crying in silence.

- May God bless you, with your heart of gold, little one. Thank you very much, the world needs more people like you

Sister Maria joined her friend and also hugged Candy in her arms crying. Candy and Annie were also crying

- Did somebody died? Asked a guy's voice

Everybody turned to the door where the noise was coming from.

- TOM! Yelled Candy and Annie running to him

They were laughing and kissing happily and hugging Tom, their big brother, their saviour…

- Archie, Alistair! Said Tom, how are you?

- Fine, what about you Tom? Said Archie

- Fine said Stear it's good to see you…

The children arrived for lunch. Candy had ordered a feast at the town's caterer for the little party at the Pony Home. She bought some clothes for the children who changed in the general joy. Some of them had never seen clothes so beautiful. They were jumping with joy literally. There were also toys. Jimmy arrived breathless yelling;

- Candy! Candy! Boss! Where are you? Asked Jimmy

- Jimmy I'm here, she said running to him.

They laughed kissing on the cheeks and hugging.

- Boss, said Jimmy, you've become a big lady! Look at the pretty dress!

- Yes, Jimmy. I grew up…

- Indeed! He said smiling

- Candy said Tom, what's that on your finger?

Candy showed them her ring.

- Yes, I'm engaged to be married, she said smiling

- Oooohhhhh! Said the children, it's beautiful

- Who are you going to marry, asked Sister Maria, do we know him?

- Yes, as a matter of fact you do, said Candy he came here to see you…

- Terrence Grandchester? Said Miss Pony

- Yes, said Candy smiling

- Oh Candy! Said Sister Maria, congratulations!

She hugged her, so did Miss Pony. Their young border had grown up! She will soon be a married woman and a mother…

- Yes, congratulations, said Tom

- Congratulations! Said the children

- We're celebrating Candy's return and her engagement! Said Jimmy

They partied at the Pony Home. The children ate and played like crazy. Candy went on her Pony hill, she felt so good. She had been abandoned as a baby, but she was happy to have lived in the Pony Home where there was so much love and laughs. Annie arrived behind her.

- Are you ok? Asked Annie

- Yes…

- Do you remember how we uses to give ourselves kisses on the cheek from our imaginary parents? Said Annie

- Yes… and I didn't even want to be adopted…, said Annie

- But I wanted to… I betrayed our agreement… I'm sorry

- No, Annie, you had the right to have a mom and dad like all of us…

- But we made a promise…

- Annie you would've been crazy to refuse to be adopted by the Brightons, they were perfect for you…

- But you didn't get the same luck…. First the Reagans….

- That was hell… then Anthony and the Andrews… the joy with Anthony was very short lived… then I left for England, I met Terry… and Georgie, my "mother" my boss…she tells me if I don't want to work anymore, she will still keep me… Life might not have been easy for us…. But for the moment, life is beautiful!

- Yes, said Annie laughing, life is beautiful!

They went back to the party and in the evening, they went back to Chicago with Stear and Archie. Little Gwendolyne cried went Candy left, which made her even sadder to leave her little family.

Laurent's father went to Australia where is wife was resting. With Laurent and Elise's departure, he wanted to be near his wife. He was there for a few months, when one morning he had news for her.

- Honey, I was thinking of going to America to see Laurent…

- I miss him too…

- You want to come with me?

- What did you have in mind? You're going to leave our son alone; you've bothered him enough with your arranged marriage with your royal blood girl…

- Don't worry. After the fiasco of the last 16 years, my father won't do anything anymore

- Oh, I sure hope so. We were lucky to fall in love, but my poor Laurent… you should've let him stay with the one he loved, especially since she had his child… that your father had shamelessly and horribly killed…

- That's why I want to go to America; I don't think the baby is dead…

- What do you mean by "you don't think…"?

- Georgie has a young protégée that looks a lot like her, I think it's her daughter…

- So why would she say it's her protégée then? To protect her from your father?

- I don't think so… I think she doesn't know…

- So why are you thinking she's your granddaughter?

- Because she reminds me of you when you were younger… I don't know what it is, but I can't get that young girl out of my head… no, I'm not in love with her…but there' something about her…

- That's why you want to go to America; you want to have your own investigation…

- Yes, I have to be sure… so, you're coming to me?

- Yes, I'm coming, because I want to see my son. But I hope you're not deluding yourself with this girl… she really reminds you of me?

- Yes, you'll see, she's wonderful…

- My goodness, you're really crazy about her!

They made arrangements to go to New York where Laurent was, and also to do some research on the young girl every body nicely called "Georgie Jr."


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Call of Love…**_

_**By Mallory Quinn **_

_**Chapter 14**_

"**_The King Lear…"_**

The day of the King Lear representation by the Stratford troupe arrived. The tickets from the third class were distributed among young people who were very interested by theatre and who couldn't afford it. Most of them were poor and they didn't have any nice clothes to wear. Candy gave then some gift certificates so they could get what they need for the theatre in local stores, compliments of the Abel and Arthur Community Centre.

The Stratford troupe was on the train taking them to Chicago. Terry was sitting by the window and looking outside. He was thinking about his beloved, he missed her so much. They passed the stop for the Pony Home and he thought about that snowy day, when he went to see the house where Candy had grown up and the famous Pony hill she talked about so much.

- Terry, are you ok? Said Susanna's voice

- Yes he answered still looking out the window

- You seem…out there! Said Susanna

- He's thinking about Candy! Said Karen

Terry didn't answer, he wanted to see Candy so much that sometimes he thought about disappearing for one day to go and see her. She was sending him a telegram every night, in every city they passed. He was always so happy to hear from her.

Susanna had tried to get close to Terry during the tour, but without any success he was only thinking about Candy! But she loved him more and more and she wanted to be near him. Karen was trying to reason with her. Susanna was blinded by her obsession for Terry. Terry on his end didn't seem to have noticed Susanna's infatuation, he only had one woman in his head, Candice White Andrew….

Candy and Annie had finally finished their work for the day. Annie was going to change in Candy's suite. Trey was supposed to come and pick them up.

- What time is Trey coming? Asked Candy

- 6h30, said Annie

- You, know, Archie is annoyed every time we bring him with us…

- Archie who?

- You're hurt; he doesn't even notice you…

- Trey is wonderful, and he thinks I'm wonderful and if Archie didn't see that, too bad for him! Life goes on…

- You're right, never let an opportunity to be happy pass you by… I'm going to see Terry tonight… I'm so excited!

- He doesn't know you're here?

- No… and he's going to be surprised not to receive a telegram from me, for the first time…

- He's going to be happy to see you…

- As happy as I will be. Let's get ready…

- Candy it's good to see you so elegant and pretty. I thought the tomboy in you would never go away!

Candy burst out laughing.

- Annie, if I want to climb trees, I will put some pants on, not a pretty dress…

- I sure hope so…, said Annie, it would a pity to ruin a nice dress on a branch…

They finished getting ready and then, Annie did Candy's hair, and hers. They were ready. Trey arrived at exactly 6h30 pm. Candy and Annie were waiting for him in the hotel's lobby.

- You're punctual, Trey, said Annie smiling

- A gentleman is always on time said Trey with a smile, Annie, Candy you are, both, very beautiful…

- Thank you, said the two ladies

- Let's go then, said Trey…

- You two go, said Candy, I'm taking my driver…

- But Candy, said Annie…

- Annie, I'm going to see Terry later, he would probably want us to go somewhere more discreet…

- Oh…said Annie blushing

She was going to be with Trey alone, without Candy for the first time and she was a little afraid… Trey had been a perfect gentleman and he hadn't tried to kiss her yet, maybe it was because Candy was there.

- Annie, everything will be fine said Candy who guessed her fear… follow your heart

- Ok…

They went to the theatre in separate cars. They found Stear, Archibald, Neil, Eliza, their parents and the great aunt. Eliza and her mother were upset to see Candy with her own driver. They were more determined than ever to talk to Georgie….

- Candy, said Stear, you both are very beautiful… Hi Annie, Trey…

- Good evening, said Candy, how are you?

- We're fine. And I agree with Stear, said Archie, you're very elegant, Georgie Jr.

- Candy, said Eliza, I didn't think you'll have the time for the theatre, with your busy schedule… I thought you were in your orphanage…

- Come on Eliza, you didn't really think I was going to miss Terrence's play, did you? Said Candy with a smile

- Let's go said Archie, the play is about to start

They went to take their seats.

- Are you coming with us in the family lodge? Asked Archie

Eliza wanted to say something, when she heard;

- No, said Trey, we're going in my lodge

- You can come with us, said Candy…

- With pleasure, said Stear, great aunt, we'll be in Trey's lodge

The great aunt didn't say anything and got into the family lodge. Eliza was sulking; Trey didn't even look at her! But why did those damn orphans always had the best men? Mr. Reagan didn't say anything, and got inside the lodge. He was still upset to have missed the opportunity to talk business with Trey Gloucester… Mrs. Reagan was thinking about what she was going to say to Georgie about Candy to have her thrown out on the streets.

The three knock were heard and the play started. When Terry entered the scene, Candy forgot about the outside world; there was only the two of them in the world. He was wonderful and she fell in love with him every time she saw him. Terry… she couldn't wait for the play to be over so they could see each other. She wiped a tear of joy.

- Candy, said Annie, you're going to spoil your make up…

- I'll go powder my nose before I go to the reception…

The play was over and people started to get out, going to the reception. Candy went to powder her nose. The reception had started and the actors were all there. Terry saw Candy's friends and was walking to them when Eliza stopped him.

- Terrence, what a nice surprise! You're going to spend the evening with me…she said taking his arm

Susanna who was always next to Terry was wondering who Eliza was…

- Eliza Reagan? Do you mind? He said freeing himself

- Come on Terrence, we can pick up where we left off at St. Paul…

- Don't tell me you want a repeat of our last encounter? Said Terry with a mocking smile

Eliza blushed, when she thought about the humiliating scene where Terry spit on her. Terry left her to walk toward Stear and Archie, followed of course by Susanna. She never got tired of following him.

- Terry, said Stear smiling…

- Alistair, Archie…. Said Terry

- You seemed to be in good company, said Archie looking at Susanna

- What do you mean? Said Terry who didn't get what he was saying

- Your colleague… Susanna Marlowe, that's it? Said Archie, what are you going to tell Candy? You're every where with her…

- I'd like to hear the answer to that question too, said Candy's voice…

Terry turned around surprised to hear the voice of his beloved.

- Candy?

- Terry! She said jumping into his arms

He hugged her and turned around with her in his arms laughing… The others were also laughing.

- We have to stop meeting like this! Said Candy laughing

As an answer, Terry looked for her lips and kissed her passionately… Candy was a little surprised but she kissed him back.

- I missed you so much he said…

- I missed you too…

- What are you doing here?

- I'm on a business trip…

- Business trip? That's why I didn't get your telegram?

- No, it's because I wanted to surprise you….she said with a loving voice

- You've succeeded, he said smiling to her

- Good evening Terry, said Annie smiling

Terry turned around; he forgot he was at the reception…

- Good evening, Annie, said Terry smiling

- Let me introduce you to Trey Gloucester….

- Pleased to meet you, said Terry

- Pleased to meet you, said Trey

They started to talk altogether… Susanna went back to Karen sulking.

- Susanna…, said Karen shaking her head

- I can't believe she's here!

- She's his fiancée….

- But she was suppose to stay in New York, not follow him here… she ruined everything!

- Ruined what? Terry's indifference for you?

- Karen…

- Susanna, for the thousandth time, leave Terry alone…

- Never!

Karen had an exasperated sigh and left to talk with their other colleagues. Eliza, Neil, the great aunt, Mr. and Mrs. Reagan, were looking at the scene from afar.

- How dare she behave so shamelessly in public with my Terrence! Said Eliza

- He's her fiancé…. Said Neil

- You're defending her? Asked Eliza

- Her behaviour is vulgar, said Mrs. Reagan, that girl has no manners what so ever…

- But darling, said Mr. Reagan, I brought you this young girl so you could teach her good manners, and what did you do? You turned her into a maid… you can't insult her now because she's with her fiancé, the son of the duke of Grandchester, and that he kissed her in public… I don't see any arm in that…

- But, he's my Terrence dad…said Eliza

- Enough Eliza, he's engaged to Candy, he can't be your Terrence! Said her father

- She stole him from me…

- If she really did stole him from you, like you said, it means he wasn't in love with you in the first place…

- But dad… started Eliza

- Eliza, that's enough! You're getting ridiculous! Said her father

- My dear friend, said Mrs. Reagan, calm down…. This is all Candy's fault!

Mr. Reagan had an exasperated sigh and left them to go talk to some acquaintances. His family was hopeless. He adopted Candy, all those years ago so that her goodness would rub off on his family… but… he underestimated his dear little family. The poor child ended up being sent so Mexico…. He was regretting not being stronger with his family… Every action has consequences, even years later…

Candy and Terry continued talking to their friends and then they decided to leave.

- We're going to leave you, see you later… said Terry

- Goodbye, said the others smiling

Candy and Terry walked towards Hathaway to say goodbye, Susan was also there…

- Mr. Hathaway, said Terry, I'm leaving earlier to spend some time with my fiancée

- But Terry, you can't leave the reception, said Susanna, we have to meet the people responsible for the theatre and the fundraiser….

- No, said Hathaway, you can go Terry, you haven't seen your fiancée in a long time…go and have fun with her….

- Thank Mr. Hathaway, said Terry

- Yes, thank you said Candy

- I've seen what you've done in the other cities and here; you make sure all the seats in the theatres are full and the third class is full of people who can't afford it but who really love theatre… we're not only acting for the rich… Congratulations, "Georgie Jr." your mother thought you well…, said Hathaway

- Thank you, Mr. Hathaway, said Candy

- Have fun… said Hathaway

- We intend to, said Terry smiling

He took Candy and left with her, holding her by the shoulders under Susanna's hurt eyes.

- Are we taking a cab? Asked Terry

- No, I've got a car and a driver…said Candy making a sign to Smythe

- A driver?

- My mother takes good care of me…

- I can see that, said Terry smiling

Smythe arrived and they got into the car.

- So you didn't get my last letters? Asked Terry

- I'm going to find them in New York if Georgie doesn't send them to me…answered Candy

- Enough with talking, said Terry taking her lips…

They kissed for a while and then they heard someone clearing their throat.

- Hum hum…

It was Smythe.

- I'm sorry; Miss, but you haven't told me where we were going…

- Oh… I'm sorry Smythe…

- Where do you leave? Asked Terry, at the Andrews?

- No, my mother booked a suite for me… and you know, the great aunt and I ….

- Adore each other? Said Terry ironically

- Like you said… said Candy with the same tone…

- Which hotel?

- Congress Plaza hotel…

- No kidding?

- That's your hotel too…?

- Yes…we could've cross path in the hallways or the lobby…

- Really! But it's great, so you won't be too far from your troupe… So, my room or yours?

- Yours is a suite and it's bigger, more luxurious, more fun…

- And we could order room service… Mr. Smythe, you heard us, let's go to the hotel

- Very well, Miss…

They went to the hotel and they were lip locking during the whole ride. Once in Candy's suite, she ordered room service and she was telling Terry about her adventures in Chicago. She told him about the tower incident with a very little voice and she avoiding his eyes…

- You've got a weird tone while you're telling me that story and you're not looking at me… did something happened I should know of? Asked Terry

Candy blushed a little. She didn't want to hide anything from Terry, but the incident with Michael made it a little uncomfortable for her; she had flirted with him…

- Well, he helped me come down the tower…

- That was very nice of him…

- Yes, said Candy blushing

- Freckles, you can tell me anything …

- Ok… then, I spent the whole evening flirting with him to get on Eliza's nerves… she said very quickly, looking down

There was a little silence.

- Flirting? You mean you were very very nice to him…?

- Just to make Eliza angry, because she played that dirty trick on me; forcing me to come down the tower in front of everybody and calling me a monkey… Please forgive me Terry…I shouldn't have used Michael that way… I gave him my address so he could write me… as a friend only…

- He didn't get the impression you had a thing for him?

- He saw my engagement ring… but he told me, that if by some miracle, you dump me, to send him a telegram and he will come running… but I think he was joking…

- I don't think so… It's great to have a pillow to fall back on…

- Terry, I'm sorry….

- Candy, honey…. Come here….he said opening his arms

She approached him, and he held her in his arms, tightly

- Thank you for being honest with me…

- I don't want to keep anything from you… but I hurt you… I'm sorry Terry…

- It hurts to know that you were getting saved by a handsome French officer in uniform, and that you spent the rest of the evening dancing with him… but… you told me about it, that's the important thing. I forgive you for flirting with another man…

- Thank you Terry, she said smiling, I love you and only you, you know that?

- Yes, I know… and I love you and only you…

- I missed you…

- No more than I missed you…

There was knock on the door, it was room service with their diner. They ate together talking and laughing.

- How's the situation with Susanna?

- Why are you asking me that?

- Because she's in love with you… she tried to stop you from leaving the reception…

- Well she's always trying to talk with me during our free time… maybe she's very friendly…

- Very very friendly….

- Candy…

- I'm not jealous, because I know you love me and whatever happens, you're going to tell me the truth, like I just did… I don't want any clouds between us. I want everything to be out in the open; that way, no one could use anything against us….

- You're thinking about Eliza and her trap in college, aren't you? How easy we fell into it… she used our love against us…

- If we had talked more, more openly, we would've known that we would've never send ourselves a note saying to meet in the barn when we could've met in our rooms… we didn't hesitate for a second, because of our mutual feelings…

- Candy, we're together, we're engaged, everything is fine…

- Yes, everything is fine she said taking his lips…

Georgie called her little protégée and she told her about the events of the day.

- You're with Terry?

- Yes…

- Be good, honey…

- Don't worry about that…

- I trust you, Candy. Ok, I'm going to leave you take advantage of Terry's presence. Good night honey. Say hi to Terry

- Good night Georgie and thank you. I'll tell him

She hung up and Terry was looking at her smiling.

- She told you to be careful with me? Asked Terry

- She doesn't want me to find myself in trouble…

- I'm a gentleman, who might have to call upon all the strengths of the universe to resist temptation, but still a gentleman…

- I know, my love. I totally trust you… and me… said Candy hugging him

They spent the rest of the night, talking until morning and they slept with one eye only…. Georgie called Candy in the morning and she was surprise not to hear a sleepy voice on the other end.

- Candy? You sound awake…

- I didn't sleep, we talked all night…

- You had a lot of things to say to each other

- Yes…

- Did you tell him about your handsome French officer?

- He's not my handsome French officer, and yes, I don't keep anything from Terry…

- That's good, that way the outside world won't be able to hurt you….

- Have a nice day Georgie. I miss you.

- I miss you too…I'll talk to you later

They ate breakfast together, had fun laughing and then, Terry went to get his luggage in his room and they left for the train station.

- You don't have any business appointments today?

- No, I didn't make any appointments, because I knew I was going to be with you…

- Do all your business appointments look like Trey Gloucester?

- Most of them, but I know how to blow them off… don't worry

- I don't doubt it for a second….

At the station, they met Eliza who had come to see "her Terrence" off…

- Terry she said, you're late, you're going to miss your train because of her…I wanted to tell you yesterday; did you know she flirted openly with my suitor Michael, a French officer. First she made a spectacle of herself by coming down the tower like a monkey. I sent Michael to help her, and she thanks me by stealing him away from me…

- You sent your suitor to help Candy? You've got to be kidding me, Eliza! I'm sure you tried to stop him from helping Candy, said Terry

- Oh, but… she was in public with another man…. That behaviour is not one, worthy of the fiancée of the son of they duke…

- I'm sure she did it to get on your nerves, and I applaud her…

- But… she's a slut…

- Candy, told me about the incident in details, so that people like you, won't use it against us, like in college….

- But…. Said Eliza

- Eliza, said Candy, you really like to get yourself humiliated, don't you? Terry was pretty clear in college that he didn't want you, but I suppose to get the spit of your beloved Terrence in your face is priceless…

Eliza didn't respond and she left fuming; mumbling to herself that Candy was going to pay for what she did. Candy and Terry burst out laughing.

- Thanks for being honest with me, because if I had had learn the news here, now, from Eliza's mouth….

- You're very welcome, my love. The truth above all…

Terry smiled to his beloved and they went to the platform, so that Terry could get on the train. The rest of his troupe was already on board. Susanna was watching at them heartbroken; she wiped a tear of sadness. Terry got on the train after kissing his fiancée.

- Goodbye, honey. I love you

- I love you. Goodbye Terry…

The train left and Candy stayed on the platform until the train disappeared. She was sad, but she was also happy to have spent all that time with Terry. She went back to the hotel to sleep, she was going to wake up later and take care of whatever she had to do. She was now in a hurry to go back to New York, go back home, to her mother. Her work in Chicago was over.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Call of Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 15**

"**Candy returns to New York"**

The boat accosted in New York and a lot of passengers were getting off, happy to be on firm ground, after days and days in the middle of the ocean. They were now safe, not only from the sea but also from Europe who was torn by the war. Among the passengers, there was a man with white hair with a young girl and a young boy, with a lot of luggage. They had a big house on Park Avenue. The duke of Grandchester went to his new house with his two children. He had a lot of employees that were waiting for them with an assistant who took care of also enrolling the children in a local private school. The two children, Richard Jr. who was called Dick was 15 and a girl Diana was 14. The children where happy to be in America far away from the war in Europe. Their parents had told them the news of their divorce together. The children were not really surprised because they had felt a long time ago the there was no love between their mother and father. The duke, felt liberated ever since he left England and his duty. It was not too late to live like he wanted now, with the one he wanted, if it was not too late. After settling down in the house and undoing his luggage with the staff, he went out to eat in restaurant. He saw Georgie arriving from afar and he stood up to greet her.

- Mrs. Bateman, he said stopping in front of her

Georgie looked and she recognised Terry's father and she smile.

- The duke of Grandchester

- Call me Richard, please…

- Ok, if you call me Georgie…

- Georgie, do you want to have lunch with me?

- With pleasure said Georgie smiling

They sat down and ordered their meal.

- I'm surprise to see you here in New York, said Georgie

- I came because I needed a change of atmosphere and the war in Europe didn't make things easier

- I came for business and I stayed because of the war

- You're pretty smart, transferring your business here, it's safer here… and when the war will be over, Europe will need the help of America…and you could take advantage and expand your business…

- I see you did the same thing….

- I know a good opportunity when I see one, this will make us rich if we can pull it off

- That's always a nice skill to have, said Georgie smiling

- Beautiful and smart… you're irresistible, Georgie

In normal time, Georgie would've blown off the duke, but… she was feeling lonely and he was Terry's father. She needed a friend.

- Mr….I mean, Richard, it's really a pleasure talking with you, said Georgie laughing

Laurent and Eleonor also entered the restaurant to have lunch. Laurent saw Georgie from afar with a man, and he was wondering who it was. They approached them and Eleonor opened her eyes wide when she recognised the duke.

- Hello, said Laurent smiling

- Hello Laurent, said Georgie, Eleonor…

- Richard? Said Eleonor, what are you doing here in New York?

- Hello, Laurent… said the duke

- Good day Richard, said Laurent

- Eleonor, said Richard smiling, you're even more beautiful than in the papers… I live in New York now, I don't know if you know that Europe is at war…joked the duke

- Oh… you're here with your family? Asked Eleonor

- With my children, said Richard

- What about your wife? Said a sceptical Eleonor

- My wife and I are divorced…

- Oh… said Eleonor

- Yes, those arranged marriages, if you don't fall in love in the long run, they leave a lot to be desire, said Richard

- I could've told you that 16 years ago, said Eleonor ironically

- Have a seat, said Georgie, Laurent?

- Thank you, said Eleonor sitting down

- Thank you, said Laurent with a smile

Laurent also sat down. He and Georgie continued looking at Eleonor and Richard talk.

- Oh… I'm sorry said Eleonor to Laurent and Georgie; it's been so long since I didn't get the occasion to speak to the duke…

- Pretend we're not here, said Georgie smiling

Laurent was looking at them, there was bound between them…

- You think there's something between them, whispered Laurent

- Why?

- Because they seem…intimate

- They're friends…

- No, it's more than that…

Eleonor who had heard them whispered, turned to them and said;

- I'm Terry's mother…

- Oh…. Said Georgie and Laurent

- Yes, said Richard and I let her go all those years ago to fulfill my duty…

- Your duty? Said Georgie, Laurent, you and Richard should compare notes…

- Why not? Said Richard, my ex-wife and Elise have already compared theirs…

- Oh Eleonor, I had no idea… I know exactly how you feel… said Georgie

- You too…? Asked Eleonor

- Yes, with Laurent, I even had a baby like you, it's one of the reasons why I'm in America, I'm looking for my child…

- Georgie, I left everything to be with you, if I wasn't sick… said Laurent

- I know Laurent, she said tenderly, I gave you back to Elise to save your life…

- But I was blinded by the sense of duty and responsibilities, said Richard, and I left the woman I love with my son…

- Only to come and rip him from my arms and make him unhappy with your wife… said Eleonor bitter, I had my part of mistakes with him, I rejected him when he came to see me a year ago, because he was miserable and he wanted to stay with me, so he could at least have the love of his mother… but he forgave me because of Candy, God bless that child, and I now have another chance with him. Don't come and ruin everything Richard.

- But Eleonor, I have no intention of disturbing you; on the contrary, if I could be part of your new life, I would be very happy. Candy, God bless that child like you said, showed me what it is to love, the real love, I remembered what it was like…so, I left my wife to…try and start over with my son…

Candy… without knowing it, had given the duke hope, by reminding him of his young love, when he saw how much she was in love with Terry… the duke didn't want to rush things, he had to obtain Eleonor's forgiveness. This last one was a little upset.

- Georgie, she said, can you come with me? Let's leave these men compare their notes…

- Ok. See you later, sirs, said Georgie, leaving with Eleonor

The two men stayed and they started to talk.

- Are you going out with Georgie or Eleonor, Laurent? Asked Richard

- Neither… we're friends

- The rumour in London…

- Richard, don't tell me you listen to the rumours in London…

- When it concerns the woman I love

- Eleonor?

- Yes…

- You want her back?

- Yes, if she'll have me….

- You've got a lot to be forgiven for… almost like me… said Laurent

- But, she gave you back to your family…

- Because she had no choice… I would've died… but my family stole Georgie's baby to have it killed…

- I've heard the rumours… let's work together to get the women we love back…

- Ok, said Laurent

Georgie and Eleonor were in the car. They went to Georgie's apartment and they were sitting in the living room. The maid brought them some tea and sandwiches.

- Thank you, said Eleonor, I'm unable to swallow anything…

- Eleonor, I know how you're feeling…. I'm going to tell you my story and you'll tell me yours

The two women exchanged their stories and they mutually consoled each other.

- What are you feeling for Richard? Asked Georgie

- I still love him, but there's no way I'm falling into his arms… he hurt me a lot… said Eleonor

- I know… make him sweat…

- What about you and Laurent, why aren't you together? He loves you and you love him…

- I don't know, said Georgie, I need to find my child first…

- Georgie, you've lost all those years, don't waste another minute. Think about all those young men that are dying everyday at the war, without having accomplished the third of what you've done… life is too short, don't push Laurent away. The dream you had as a young girl to marry him and to be with him forever, is there, staring at you in the face, don't let it pass…

- Thanks Georgie… don't make the duke sweat for too long… he came back to you… life is giving us another chance,… to both of us…

- I have to make him sweat… but…

They continued talking until the end of the afternoon.

In Chicago, Candy was spending her last days with her friends. She had to go back to New York. Annie continued to go out with Trey; Archie didn't seem annoyed by it, on the contrary, he was happy for Annie. Someone else was taking care of her. Annie seemed to have forgotten about Archie, the attention of a young handsome billionaire was priceless. Candy went to the Pony Home to spend a few days before she left for New York. She found little Gwendolyne sick, because Miss Pony and Sister Maria couldn't feed her. The doctor was there.

- Oh my God! Said Candy, when she saw the doctor looking at the baby

- Miss Pony, said the doctor, her condition is getting worse, if you can't feed her, she will simply die…

- She won't eat? Said Candy coming in, but she ate the other day with me…

- Yes, said Sister Maria, the day of your visit was the only day she ate without any problems and a lot…

- Really? Said the doctor, so Candy, you should stay here and feed her…

- But I have to go back to New York, said Candy I can't stay here…

- That's a pity, this poor child is certainly going to die of hunger and it's very painful to die like that…

- Why won't she eat doctor? Asked Sister Maria

- It could be a number of things… she ate with Candy because she felt something she felt with her mother… her mind is refusing to eat unless she feels that joy to be with her mother or Candy

- But she's only a baby, how could she think like that? Said Miss Pony

- Miss Pony, said the doctor, babies don't talk, so I couldn't give you any explanations… the loss of her parents was probably very traumatising for her…

Candy had tears in eyes. But, she had to go back to Georgie… the doctor left. Candy stayed with Miss Pony and Sister Maria. Candy took the baby and she went to get some food to give her. The little one looked at her first for a long while; it was like she was angry, but she ended up smiling to Candy and she started to eat. Miss Pony and Sister Maria were stunned by the chemistry between Candy and Gwendolyne.

- Candy, you really can't stay? Asked Miss Pony

- I have to go back to New York, at Georgie's, my work… oh …if she only really eats with me, not with you, can I take her with me?

- How? Said Miss Pony, but you have a job… we can't just give you a baby like that, Candy… you have to adopt it… and you're not married

- Miss Pony, I'm apparently the only one who can feed her, the doctor said so. She's going to die of a very painful death because she's not eating… she's my little sister, since she's part of the Pony Home. I can save her life. Make an exception, please. I'm going to marry Terry at the end of the year; I'll have to talk to him of course, but I'm sure he's going to agree to save a baby from death…

Miss Pony and Sister Maria looked at each other; between letting the baby die and saving its life… they could make an exception, it was for Gwendolyne's life.

- Alright Candy, it's very very irregular, but yes, you can take her with you, if it's going to save her life…

- Thank you Miss Pony, thank you Sister Maria…I'm going to ask Georgie for a few days off so I could take care of her exclusively. I wish I could stay a little longer with you, but I have to see Georgie, I miss her a lot…

- We understand Candy, said Miss Pony, Candy you have a lot of responsibilities with Gwendolyne, well until you find a solution for her feeding or that someone else manages to feed her too. She will be under your responsibility. The work you did lately showed us how much you've matured… Thank you Candy.

- You're welcome, Miss Pony…

Candy spent a few days with her two mothers and then she went back to Chicago with Gwendolyne. Annie who came to pick her up at the train station with Smythe was looking at her surprised.

- Candy? What are you doing with Gwendolyne?

- I'm taking her to New York with me…

- New York? But…

- Annie, I found her weak, she wasn't eating, except with me…

- Oh… ok. You have to save her life

- As a matter of fact; I can't abandon her…

Candy called Georgie on the phone the day before her departure to talk to her about Gwendolyne.

- Georgie, I went to the Pony Home for a few days to say goodbye

- I know, I missed you…

- I missed you too… and… well… I have a favour to ask…

- Yes?

- You remember Gwendolyne?

- The baby who had just lost her parents?

- Yes… I told you that she had eaten well with me

- Yes…

- I found her weakened and sick, she was refusing to eat. The doctor said she was dying of hunger… but she ate with me… so…

- You want to stay at the Pony Home to take care of her?

- I want to see you, Georgie. I miss you, so I'm taking her with me to New York… can I? If it bothers you, I can take her in one of the orphanages and I will go and feed her everyday…

- Don't be ridiculous Candy, there's place for an army in the apartment. Bring your little protégée…

- Thank you Georgie, said Candy

Candy was getting ready to go to the station. Stear and Archie came to say goodbye to her. Archie had his sketches ready for Georgie. They were surprised to find her with Gwendolyne.

- Candy, a baby? Said Stear joking, you've got something to tell us?

- Stop it Stear! I'm taking her with me in New York; she needs care that I could only provide in New York….

- Oh… said Archie, that's good Candy. Let me know what happened with the sketches.

- Ok. I'll call you or you call me in case your adorable cousins answer the phone. Let's go to the station, said Candy

Candy said her goodbye to her friends and she left Annie to the good care of Trey Gloucester.

- Bye Candy, said Trey

- Bye Candy, said the Cornwell brothers

- Bye Candy said Annie, thanks for the job…

- Annie, I'm going to call you tomorrow. If you want to continue… think about it…

- Ok Candy, thanks….bye Gwendolyne

- Goodbye everybody! Said Candy with a smile

Candy got in the train with carriers who helped her with the luggage. The trip to New York happened while she and Gwendolyne were sleeping. They woke up in New York. Candy got off with the little one and she found Georgie who was waiting for her on the platform.

- Georgie! Said Candy running to her

- Candy! I missed you so much!

Georgie hugged her with the baby…

- Oh… that's her, poor little thing, come here, said Georgie taking her, she's absolutely adorable…

- She likes you too, said Candy, she's usually difficult

- Are you really difficult? Said Georgie talking to the baby, no, not with me and not with Candy…

The baby was laughing out loud. The two ladies went to the apartment with the baby. Earl Gerald and Charlotte with there, and they were very happy to see Candy and the baby.

- Wow, a baby? Said Charlotte

- Yes, her name is Gwendolyne said Georgie with taking her eyes of her

- She needs care, said Candy, so… we're going to help her get better

- Did you hear that sweetie, said Georgie smiling, we're going to help you get better! We're going to feed you…. But let's go change you first. Candy where's her bag? Thanks… tell cook to make some baby food with crushed cookies and fruits…

Earl Gerald, Charlotte and Candy were looking at her surprise; Georgie had taken matter into her own hands with Gwendolyne. Candy gave the order to the kitchen and a few minutes later, there was some baby food on the dinning room table. Georgie came back with Gwendolyne, all cleaned and changed and still smiling and she started to feed her! Candy couldn't believe it!

- Wow Georgie, she's eating with you too! Great!

- But of course she's eating with me, we understand each other, don't we Gwendolyne?

The little one burst out laughing and continued eating. There was a reason for everything they say. Maybe little Gwendolyne's destiny was to meet Georgie through Candy? Candy had the impression the little Gwendolyne was not going to leave Georgie any time soon.

- Candy, said Georgie, we'll have to go shopping for Gwendolyne tomorrow… clothes, a bed, a stroller etc…

- But Georgie, said Candy

- I know, she's not going to stay long… but as long as she's in my house, and that she makes me so happy, I'm going to clothe her, feed her and she will be sleeping in my room today. We'll buy a baby cot tomorrow…

- As you wish, said Candy… maybe you should a have a clothing line for children…

- One thing at the time Candy, for now, let me take advantage of the joy this little one is giving me,

- I wanted to take some days off to take care of her…

- Let's take them together, said Georgie, call Monica and tell her that Charlotte with be taking care of business for a while. Is that ok, Charlotte?

- Yes, of course, said Charlotte smiling

Candy and Georgie took a little vacation and took care of Gwendolyne exclusively. They took advantage of that time to rest too.

- Candy, said Georgie, Terry's father is now leaving here, in New York…

- What?

- Yes and Eleonor told me her secret…

- That she was Terry's mother?

- Yes…

- Oh…

- The duke wants her back; because of you, in fact

- Because of me?

- Yes. He said you reminded him of his young love…

- Really? The duke romantic, that's a good one, said Candy laughing! So Laurent and Eleonor…

- Are just good friends… said Georgie smiling

- Thank God! Because I know you love him a lot…I wonder what Terry is going to think…

- The duke is here with his two children, divorced…

- Life is really full of surprises…

Yes, life was really full of surprises. Love, the most powerful force in the world was calling its chosen… and they were answering one by one.

Georgie was with the baby in the living room when they announced her that she had a visitor.

- Who is it? She asked

- Mrs. Reagan, said the butler

- Tell Monica to come and take Gwendolyne for a few minutes while I talk to Mrs. Reagan. It's probably for a charity fundraiser…

Monica came to take Gwendolyne and Mrs. Reagan came into the living room.

- Hello said Georgie smiling, have a seat. Would you like some tea?

- Yes, thank you said Mrs. Reagan, Mrs. Bateman, I came here to talk to you about Candy While Andrew

- Candy? Said Georgie surprise, what do you have to say about Candy?

- I came to warn you. That common little orphan is a thief who takes advantage of people's kindness. You helped her, and now she's telling everybody that she's your daughter. She's so desperate to have a family… she tried with us, by charming my husband, but it didn't work…she only brought misery and destruction to our family….then she got herself adopted by my brother only to provoke the death of my nephew… you have to get rid of her as soon as possible… she's going to ruin your reputation. She's dangerous and violent; I'm not telling you the number of time she fought with my poor Neil…

Georgie was listening and she couldn't believe her ears. Now that she was hearing the story, she understood that it was Mrs. Reagan, Neil and Eliza's mother; Candy had told her everything. But for this woman to make a trip from Chicago, just to badmouth Candy and tell lies on her…

- Mrs. Reagan, I don't know you, and I don't appreciate you coming here into my home, to talk ill about my daughter…

- But she's not your daughter!

- What do you know about it? Doesn't she look like me?

- But she's only an orphan…

- So what? If I want to take all the hobos in the streets and give them shelter and let them call me "mum", it's my problem, it's not your problem! How dare you come here and insult Candy? You have nothing to do with my fortune…

- I buy your dresses

- Oh, you could stop buying my dresses and if you want to, I'm going to reimburse you! You're a mean woman without a heart! If you couldn't see Candy's goodness and the joy she brings into people's lives, you're hopeless! What was it? The fact that Candy was living as a princess in Chicago? It was a big change from the stables you gave her as a sleeping place… you can't stand that she has everything she wants, everything she dreamt about; a mother… she thought she had that with you for 1 minute only… instead of welcoming her into the family, you've transformed her into a maid! You disgust me!

- But…

- Why does it bother you, that I treat my employee like a daughter? Because you, instead of treating her like your daughter you made her your servant and sent her to Mexico like a common parcel! Now, get out of my apartment and don't buy my dresses anymore; they deserved to be worn by people nicer than you! And one more thing, your son is a sissy if he gets beat up by a girl!

Mrs. Reagan humiliated and outraged, stood up and got out of the room without saying another word. Candy arrived at that moment. She was a little puzzled to see Mrs. Reagan.

- Mrs. Reagan? Hello… started Candy

This last one looked at her with mean eyes without saying anything and got out of the room. Candy looked at her without understanding.

- Georgie, are you ok? Asked Candy when she saw Georgie's angry expression

- Oh Candy, said Georgie approaching her to hug her, Candy, I'm sorry you had to live with that awful woman with no heart and so mean…

- Thank you Georgie, but it's not your fault if I'm an orphan…

- Candy, honey, how did you stand her? I spent 5 minutes with her and I was ready to strangle her after the first one….

Candy burst out laughing.

- Who says I didn't want to strangle her? Said Candy laughing, but I said to myself that she was not worth spending all that energy on her…

- And you were right! Oh Candy, said Georgie hugging her again

- Thank you for defending me….mom, said Candy with tears in her eyes, I wished you could adopt me…

- Me too, Candy, me too…


	16. Chapter 16

**The Call of Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 16**

"**Georgie opens her heart"**

Little Gwendolyne was now a happy little girl in good health. As long as Georgie and Candy were taking care of her, she was eating without any problem. Georgie took her to the doctor every week, so he could follow her evolution. The doctor told her that the love the little one was getting was the best medicine.

- If you could bring her the family atmosphere complete with a father in the picture, everything would be perfect.

Georgie blushed and told the doctor.

- She's with me temporarily…she's a little orphan I took in…

- Oh… but I would advice you to keep her as long as you can…because you have a very positive effect on her… the family atmosphere is the best medicine for this child…

- Of course doctor, I will make this situation permanent said Georgie smiling, for the well being of Gwendolyne… I'm going to talk to my lawyers…

- Good, Mrs. Bateman… so, continue what you are doing and this child will be the happiest in the world

- Thank you doctor, said Georgie, sweetie we have to go…

Gwendolyne burst out laughing and they left the doctor's office together.

Candy went to the hospital to see if some poor people were not able to pay their bill and pay it for them. She did it every week and she had brought them some forms to give the hospital staff so that they can fill them up, that way all the care of the less fortunate would be covered by the Abel and Arthur Community Centre. It was a kind of medical insurance for the poor. While she was there, a group wounded people from Europe arrived. A part of the patients were in the waiting room and Candy was looking at them, powerless. She wished she could help them. One of the patients attracted her attention; he was blond with bandage on his head. She approached him and her heart jumped. She was trying to imagine him with glasses a beard and a moustache…yes, it was him! Her friend who had saved her life once upon a time… Mr. Albert! Oh my God, he was hurt…She had to tell the staff that she knew him, because Mr. Albert was unconscious.

- Excuse me, she told one of the doctors that had jus arrived

- Yes, we have work to do… this group is going to Chicago as soon as possible…

- Oh, but I wanted to talk to you about the patient over there…said Candy pointing in Albert's direction

- Yes, what is it? Asked the doctor kind of impatient

- I know him, it's….my brother! Said Candy quickly

- Really?

- Yes, he's hurt and I don't think that he should go to Chicago

- But…

- Please doctor, he has to stay here so that I could take care of him, there's no one in Chicago to take care of him…New York is his home…

- Alright, fill out the admission forms and let us work. Nurse, would you please transfer the lady's brother in a room please…

- Very well doctor said the nurse

- Thank you doctor, said Candy relieved

Candy filled out the form. She needed a surname for Albert, and since she didn't know it and she said that he was her brother, she put: "Albert Andrew"… This last one was transferred in an individual room and received the treatment needed. Candy went to see him but he was still asleep. She continued her errands and she went to the apartment to see Georgie and Gwendolyne.

- Hello Gwendolyne! Said Candy with a smile

- Gwendolyne burst out laughing.

- How are you Georgie? Asked Candy, did you get some rest?

- Yes, taking care of a baby; it's great!

- Especially since she loves you so much, said Candy, what did the doctor said?

- That we should keep this situation with Gwendolyne permanent …

- Oh… I'm sorry…

- No, Candy, I love this little one and to have her with us is a delight and if we're the ones making her so happy, why take her back to the orphanage?

- What do you mean?

- That I talked to my lawyers, they are starting the procedures for Gwendolyne's adoption

- You're going to adopt her? Oh my God, that's wonderful! Said Candy jumping to her neck…

- You cousin Archie models are being made… he's done a nice job…

- He's going to be happy to learn that…

- And Annie finally agreed to continue working for us; she's going to take care of the Chicago boutique with the manager who's going to train her…

- Everything is fine, Gwendolyne is staying for good, all I need is my Terry…

Georgie burst out laughing; she was in a good mood. She had news from the private investigator; he had made some progress in his research for Georgie's child. Georgie was nicer to Laurent ever since de duke of Grandchester had arrived and since she'd learned that he was not going out with Eleonor. The only thing that made her sad, was the fact that she couldn't share that happiness with Abel and Arthur, her two brothers. They died without being able to live in all the luxury she would've given them.

Candy was talking with Georgie while they were having tea and sandwiches. She told her about her visit to the hospital and Mr. Albert.

- Is he alright? Asked Georgie

- Yes, but he hadn't regain consciousness yet. I'll go see him tomorrow…

- You said he was your brother?

- Yes that's not totally a lie, he is my big brother. He saves my life he had always helped me…

- If you trust him; that's enough for me

- Thanks Georgie. I'm going to take Gwendolyne and you're going to get ready. You have a date with Laurent, right?

- Yes, thanks. I'm coming with you. Let's go to my bedroom…

They went to the bedroom where there was now, a baby crib for Gwendolyne. Since Gwendolyne was weak in the beginning, Charlotte had ordered all the baby stuff over the phone and everything was delivered at the end of the day.

- I'm going to sleep with her today said Candy, mom as a very important date… mom… oh Georgie!

Georgie smiled and got ready for her date. She had a baby… and she was going to find her child soon. She was going to see Laurent; she was going to tell him she loves him and that she wants to be with him…finally. She would have to tell him she was going to adopt a baby.

Laurent came to pick her up for their date and he found Georgie happy and laughing.

- Georgie? You're a happy camper…

- Laurent, I'm very happy to see you, she said smiling

- Ok, said Laurent pleased, let's go…

- Candy… and….? Said Laurent surprise

- Gwendolyne, said Candy smiling, she's sister from the Pony Home

- Oh, what is she doing here? Asked Laurent

- She came to see us and receive some care she needed…

- Oh… said Laurent

- Let's go Laurent, said Georgie, after kissing the baby, I'll tell you all about it…

- Ok, said Laurent…

They left the apartment and took Laurent's car.

- Where are we going? Asked Georgie

- To see something new…

- Oh…what?

- Yes, it's call a movie… we're going to see pictures move

- Sounds fascinating, said Georgie smiling

Laurent was happy to see Georgie in such a good mood. For the first time, since their night together on New Year's Day, he had hope. They watched the movie together. It was inside a theatre and there was a big white screen in front of the closed curtains. It was mostly short commercials in cartoon and there were also real people and Georgie thought it was wonderful. It's a industry that showed a lot of potential and that was going to be one of the most money making in the world, in the future. Then, they took a walk in the park under the moonlight and they sat on a bench not too far from a fountain. Other people were also walking; couples, old men walking their dog...

- Laurent, said Georgie, I have something to tell you…

- Yes…he said holding his breath

- I'm going to adopt the baby Candy had in her arms…

Laurent was disappointed; he was hoping to hear her big declaration of love…

- The baby?

- Yes. You see, Candy brought her from the Pony Home because she was refusing to eat with the others. Her parents had just died and no one was able to feed her, she was literally dying of hunger…Candy was able to feed her, so she asked to bring her here… when I saw her, I fell in love with her, and she adopted me too… so instead of give her back to the Pony Home, I'm going to keep her…

- That's very good, said Laurent still a little disappointed, you're very generous

- Laurent, I also wanted to tell you…

- Yes…?

- I love you Laurent. I know, I now come with a baby… but I'm sure you're going to love her too… if you still want me; I want to be with you…

Laurent had a sigh of relief. That was never too soon! But she came with a baby, a baby she was saving from the orphanage, a baby who needed her. She was generous and it was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

- Georgie, I'm in love with you since that day you took my clothes off and you were worried about your stupid bread…

Georgie burst out laughing

- Your generosity is amazing. Your Community Centre speaks for itself, you help those in need, those who come to you for help… if what goes around, really comes around, we're going to find our child… I love you Georgie… and the baby, yes I'll adopt her. I will be her father…

- Her father?

- Georgie, I'm going to take advantage of your good mood… will you marry me?

- Take advantage of my good mood? You're not afraid I'm going to change my mind tomorrow?

- No… because I know this time, this is it…

- Yes, Laurent, I want to marry you she said smiling

- Oh Georgie! He said taking her lips

He kissed her for a long time. He was so happy.

- Georgie, he said when they stopped, I don't have a ring to give to you here. You want to come to my house so I could give it to you?

- Oh, the romantic….

- My marriage proposal was kind of spontaneous…

- I know my love, you don't have to convince me you love me with a ring, I know you loved me unconsciously since our first meeting…

- Oh Georgie… if you only knew how much I missed you during all those years… I tried to make my marriage work, but Elise was right, it was a lost battle because I only loved you…

- You think we can make it this time?

- This time, we're adults and we don't have any duty to fulfill or any families forcing us to obey them… and nothing, and I say nothing, is going to stop me from being with you, this time around…

- Let's go to your place, said Georgie smiling

- Ok, honey

- They went at Laurent's who had a big house on 5th avenue.

- It's the first time I come to your place… said Georgie

- You were always avoiding coming to my house…

- I know, I didn't want to be tempted… and I was jealous of your friendship with Eleonor…

- I'm glad you were…

Laurent opened the door of his house and they started kissing… he took her to the big living room, still kissing her, when they heard a noise…

- Hum hum…

Laurent stopped kissing his beloved and looked, he was stunned…

- Mum, dad? What are you doing here?

- Laurent said the mother, I'm so happy to see you!

She approached him and hugged him.

- It's good to see you mum, said Laurent, and you too dad…

He hugged his father too. Georgie stayed at the living room door

- Dad, you know Georgie, mum this is Georgie…

- Please to meet the one who stole my son's heart all those years ago and turned his life upside down…

- Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey…, said Georgie

- Hello Georgie, how's Candy? Asked Mr. Grey

- Euh, she's fine, said Georgie a little surprise

- Georgie, I'm coming said Laurent

He got out of the living room, leaving Georgie with his parents.

- Georgie, said Mrs. Grey, your dresses in Australia are very successful…

- Thank you. That's where I grew up. I'll go back there one day eventually… said Georgie

- It's very beautiful…

- I love the reverse of the seasons, I had trouble getting used to this side of the hemisphere in the beginning…

- Me too, said Laurent's mother smiling

- But I also lost my whole family, so Australia for me…

Laurent came back to the living room.

- You didn't eat her alive? He joked

- Who do you think we are? Asked his father laughing

- Did you have dinner? Laurent asked his parents

- Yes, don't worry about us, said his mother, we're going to leave you… let's go honey. Bye Georgie…

- Bye Georgie, said Mr. Grey

- Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, said Georgie

They found themselves alone in the living room. Laurent approached Georgie and put a ring on her finger.

- Now, everything is almost perfect, he said

- Almost perfect?

- Yes, my parents arrived without notice

- I understand, said Georgie

- And you with your daughters…

- My apartment has a lot of rooms very far away from my daughters' , said Georgie softly

- I'm taking you home….

They burst out laughing and got out of the house to go to Georgie's apartment.

The next day, Candy was in the dining room with Georgie who was still on vacation and was feeding Gwendolyne

- You came back late, said Candy

- Yes I know. I'm sorry…

- What's that I see on your finger? Said Candy smiling

- Yes, I'm engaged to Laurent…

- Congratulations said Candy standing up to kiss her

- Thank you… I'm so happy!

Candy went to the hospital to see Mr. Albert at the hospital. She found him awake, but…

- Albert, she called, so that the nurses don't have any doubts, Albert?

He was looking out the window and was not moving.

- Albert, said Candy again

A nurse came in with some medicine…

- Oh, you're his sister, Miss Andrew?

- Yes. Why isn't he answering?

Because he has amnesia…

- Oh my God, that means he won't recognise me…!

Albert turned around and looked at Candy. Who was this beautiful child?

- Albert, I'm your sister, Candy Andrew and your name is Albert Andrew…

- My sister?

- Yes, don't you see our blond hair? Said Candy smiling

- Yes, I can see…

- Don't tire yourself, Albert, I'm going to take care of you…get well and then you'll come home with me…

- With you? Oh…

- Yes, you don't remember anything, so it's better for you to come and live with me until your memory comes back. I don't live alone; I live with my boss, her mother and her little girl. There are a lot of rooms and it's very big. You'll be able to stay in your own little corner without anybody bothering you…

Albert didn't really have the choice; he didn't know where to go, so he might as well go with his sister and get better.

- Ok… I don't know where to go anyway, my head is empty and it's very frustrating…

- I can't pretend and say that I know what you're feeling…

- No kidding!

- But I'm going to do everything in my power to help you, ok?

- Thank you, Candy, said Albert

Eleonor Baker was getting out of the theatre to go back home. She found the duke with a bouquet of red roses.

- Richard…

- These are for you…

- For me, what's the occasion?

- Because of your beauty. Will you have lunch with me?

- No, I'm going back home…

- I can come with you…

- No, thank you. I can manage alone, I have a driver

- Ok. Next time then….

- Maybe, said Eleonor leaving

The duke looked at her leaving. She was playing hard to get, and he loved it, it was going to make her conquest, more challenging and more satisfying…

In Chicago, Annie continued going out with the young Gloucester to her parents' big joy. She wasn't thinking about Archie anymore. To love the one, who loves you, is so much simpler and so much easier and less painful.

Candy had called Archie to tell him that his models were being made. He told her he will come to New York to see what his work looks like. He was also trying to break the news to the great aunt, but it was not an easy task. Eliza couldn't say anything, but she didn't want to miss Archibald's big announcement to the great aunt Elroy.

The Statford troupe's tour was almost over and they were supposed to come back to New York to start the auditions for Romeo and Juliet. Terry was longing to be back in New York in the same city as his beloved. He didn't know that his father was now living there too, with his brother and his sister…


	17. Chapter 17

**The Call of Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 17**

"**Terry's return"**

The train that was bringing back the Strasford troupe to New York, after a long tour around the county, was arriving. Candy was on the pier with the other members of the actors' families. She was excited to see Terry, she missed him so much! She couldn't wait to be his wife, so she could see him everyday and wake up every morning next to him. The train has stopped and the passengers started to get off. She saw her fiancé's shape from afar with his long brown hair, he was very attractive… He started to walked to the exit in the middle of all those people walking in opposite direction looking for their family. He saw the blonde and curly hair of his beloved and he was very happy. She was so beautiful! Their eyes crossed and they smiled to each other. She wanted to run, but there were too many people , they were walking very slowly. They finally arrived near each other after a while that seemed like so long and they fell into each other's arms. They hugged for a moment and then they kissed passionately for a long time.

- I missed you so much, he said

- I missed you too

- Let's get out of here

- With pleasure, said Candy laughing

They went to the car. Susanna was looking at them and she was crying in silence. Candy was curled up against Terry in the car; they went to Terry's apartment.

- I'm so happy to be back…..

- Me too…

- So, what's new in New York?

- Oh a lot of things…

- Talk, I'm listening…

- Ok… but kiss me again honey

He smiled and complied… they stopped when they arrived at Terry's the apartment. The driver took Terry's luggage and carried them upstairs and was waiting for Candy downstairs in the car. The lovebirds made out for a while. Then she told him what was happening into town. She kept the best for last.

- You'll never guess who came to stay in New York…

- The queen of England…

- Terry! Be serious!

- I'm sorry…I give up…

- Are you ready, brace yourself! The duke of Grandchester with his two children….

- WHAT????!!!!

- You heard me….

- My father? My father is in New York?

- With your brother and your sister…

- What about his wife…?

- They're divorced…

- Divorced? Don't tell me that…

- He wants your mother back? I don't know, I think... You'll have to ask him…

Terry was speechless. His father was in New York and he wanted his mother back? But what was going on? What happened the cold and motionless man that raised him?

- But what going on in his head? My father has feelings for my mother?

Candy didn't say anything. Georgie had told her that the duke told her that it was because of her…

- Freckles, do you know why my father changed his attitude? You look weird…

- Well, I don't know… she said softly, I heard I reminded him of his young love…

- You reminded him of his young love? When?

- When I saw him in London at the charity reception…

- How long did you talk to him for?

- I don't remember, 10, 15 minutes…

- Oh… and you reminded him his young love?

- He said that it was crystal clear I was in love with you and you loved me too for daring humiliate yourself and ask him to help me…

Terry looked at her with so much love. She had conquered his father, he knew it because his father had accepted his situation and he even sent him a big fat cheque for his birthday…

- Freckles, you're an angel… my father divorced his wife to come and get my mother back…

- It sounds a little weird when you say it like that….

- It was an arranged marriage; he was not in love with her… I could feel it… but he always loved my mother… but they're adults, they can handle their own lives…

- Like you said…

- Candy you're an angel said Terry softly

- You're flattering me…

- Candy you under estimate yourself…

- I like helping people….

- My parents in the same room is something I never would've imagined

- Honey, I missed you. Can we continue this conversation later

- You don't like being complimented…

- I want to be kissed by my fiancé, but, that too… she said taking his lips

An hour later, she was still in his arms talking about Albert

- You said he was your brother?

- Yes, otherwise he would've gone to Chicago

- And what are you going to do with him later?

- He's lost his memory, Terry, I have to take care of him

- Of course honey… so Georgie adopted baby Gwendolyne?

- Yes, you should see them together, they're like mother and daughter

- Well, now they are officially

- She's finally engaged to Laurent

- Oh…

- She thought he was going out with your mother but it turns out they were only friends

- Wow, a lot happen while I was gone… I want to go see my father, do you know where he lives?

- You can ask your mother… but I think my driver knows…

- Great, let's go then!

The driver knew where the duke lived and took them there. Terry rang the door and a butler opened the door.

- Yes sir?

- I would like to see the duke…

- Do you have an appointment?

- No, but…

Diana was passing by and she saw her big brother and she smiled.

- Terry!!! She said, you're back! Let him in, he's my brother

Terry was little surprised by his sister's greeting; she hugged him for a long time.

- It's good to see you!

- Diana, I'm also happy to see you! Said Terry sincerely

- Let's go see dad in the living room

- Wait, this is Candy my fiancée

- Pleased to meet you, said Candy smiling

- Pleased to meet you, said Diana, she's very pretty, Candy

- Thank you, you too…said Candy

- Thank you. Terry, you're probably asking yourself why I'm so nice… I always wanted to be nice, but mum… I'm sorry. You're my brother and I love you Terry

- I love you too Diana, he said hugging her…I missed you

- I missed you too…

They arrived in the living room where the duke was with his other son Dick.

- Hello, said Terry

- Terry! Said his father smiling, hello Candy

- Hello Mr. Grandchester said Candy smiling

Terry was very surprised by his father's good mood. He didn't even remember seeing him his father smile.

- Terry, said Dick welcome home

- Dick, dad, said Terry, Dick this is my fiancée, Candy

- Pleased to meet you, said Dick kissing her hand. You're very charming what are you doing with my delinquent of a brother?

- I love him like crazy, said Candy laughing, he's absolutely charming!

Terry winked at her smiling. She approached him and they sat down on the couch in the living room.

- Dad, I'm surprise to see here you in New York

- There's the war in England, so I transferred my business here temporarily

- Hum hum and you also want my mother, temporarily? Asked Terry

The duke had a little nervous laugh. His children were looking at him.

- So, dad said Dick, answer Terry's question

- I also want to know, said Diana

- Well you kids are pretty straight forward! Said the duke

- We're still waiting for your answer, said Terry

- Terry, if I can have your mother back, it would be for good, not temporarily

- Oh my God! Said Terry, after all these years! She playing hard to get, I hope…

- You have no idea, said the duke

- That's why we're here, said Dick, isn't it right?

- To be near Eleonor Baker… said Diana, you still love her…

- I hope it doesn't bother you said the duke

- No, said Diana, you and mum were never in love, we could feel it, if you still love Terry's mother, and she still loves you, don't mess it up this time, you have the right to be happy

- Yes, dad said Dick, if it makes you happy and if you promise to let us marry whom ever we want, no more arranged marriage…

- Ok, said the duke laughing, no more arranged marriages! So, Terry you can breathe…

- Thanks dad

- But I would like to ask you something… can you come and live here with us…? We have a lot to make up for, with your brother and your sister too… we could be a family, without the hostility… please Terrence, said the duke

Terry looked at Candy; he didn't know what to say. He'd always avoided going home in London; he was in boarding school, when he could've commuted every morning. But this new side of his father, this happy and loving side, that's how he probably was when he was with his mother all those years ago… a family life, without his stepmother who brought all the hostility and maybe with his mother… the temptation was irresistible!

- I've always wanted to have a normal family life, said Terry

- I know you'd rather stay in college because of my wife and I'm sorry for not doing more to fix the situation…

- I'm sorry too said Dick, I liked having you home, but I couldn't show it… I should've had more guts… you my big brother, we could make up for lost time

- When are you getting married? Asked Diana

- December 31st, said Terry

- On New Year's Eve? Asked Diana, but why?

- Because we met on New Year's Eve, said Terry

- And we reunited on New Year's Eve, said Candy smiling

- Oh… that's romantic, so you could stay with us until you get married

- Then you'll go live in the house I'm going to buy for you said the duke

- Dad… said Terry

- I owe you that, I have the money, and you're my eldest son…

- We'll see about the house later, but… he looked a Candy who approved with her eyes, ok, I'm going to come and live here with you as a family… that's always been my dream to have a normal family and if my mother is part of it, that's even the better…

Diana screamed and jumped to Terry's neck, who burst out laughing. They had dinner together in the general joy and harmony; something Terry never had in his family and it was because of Candy, his angel. This last one was very happy for Terry; she knew how much he missed the family life.

Time passed and Albert had to leave the hospital. Candy came to pick him up with Georgie.

- Candy said Albert, I'm not sure about this arrangement…

- Albert, said Candy, it's better for you to be with people who know you, isn't it?

- Even if I don't know myself? He said smiling, ok, let's go little sister…

Candy took to the apartment with Georgie and he was able to choose his room. He chose one very isolated and he spent his time looking out the window. He would come in the living room to stay with Candy and Georgie and little Gwendolyne. He would also go shopping for clothes with Candy and Georgie brought him the first models from the Archibald Cornwell collection that he nicely named the "Anthony line". Candy thought that it was a nice tribute to their dear late cousin.

One day, when everybody was in the living room having tea and sandwiches, Monica came and announced to Georgie that there was a young woman who wanted to speak to her, she was with her sister.

- Who is it? Asked Georgie

- They're Cornelia Edwards' daughters, said Monica

- They probably want to place an order for their mother, said Georgie, or a special request… they can't go to the office?

- They said that they will only take a minute of your time and that it has nothing to do with fashion…said Monica

- Ok, said Georgie, show them in…

Two young women came in; one had dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes, the other one, had strawberry blond hair and freckles on her face. They both had a very nice smile.

- Hello, said the brunette, my name is Samantha Parkington Edwards, and this is my sister, Nellie O'Malley Edwards… thank you for agreeing to see us, Mrs. Bateman

- You're welcome, let me introduce you to Candy, Albert and Gwendolyne said Georgie

Samantha and Nellie smiled to everybody.

- Hello, they said at the same time…

Albert couldn't take his eyes off Samantha, she was so beautiful.

- Have a seat please, said Candy, would you like some tea?

- Yes please, said Samantha

Candy served them a cup of tea each. Samantha started to talk.

- Mrs. Bateman. My sister and I were adopted, my adopted father, is my late mother's brother and Nellie was a maid when she was a child and my uncle adopted her with her two sister when their father died.

- I worked, when I was 9 years old, for a day of two in a clothing factory that was making children as young as 8 years old work… said Nellie

- I went to get her, and I saw the supervisor yelling on a child who had sewed his finger that if the needle broke, he was going to subtract the cost off his pay cheque … he didn't even worry about the child's health…

- We went to see your factory and we were very happy to see the conditions in which your employees are working in, said Nellie

- And we were happy to see that you have no one under the age of 15…

- Of course, said Georgie, children have to play, not work. I would never hire a child in my factory and the 15 year old employees, I hire them part time so that they could go to school in the morning and only for a couple of hours so they could do their school work and spend time with their families

- You're very generous, Mrs. Bateman, said Samantha, your wages are way higher than in any other factory

- And all the children that come to look for work are sent in our Community Centre to get some help, said Candy with clothes, food and if they bring their parents we help them get jobs…

- That's why we're here, said Samantha, most of the factories, to say the least, are hiring children. They work for hours in a cold room where there's barely any light… and in the long run, they're sick and their view deteriorate… my sister and I are trying to help those children, but sometimes it's hard because we don't know where to put them… will your Community Centre be ready to take them?

- Of course, said Georgie, every child who needs help is welcome in the Community Centre…

- Some of them are orphans who ran away because the orphanages are too hard to live in, said Nellie, so sometimes we need a shelter

- No problem said Candy, we have a lot a space in the Community Centre

- And I can bring clothes and money as donation, said Samantha

- Thank you, said Candy, that's very generous of you

- We're going to leave you now, and thank you for your help and your time said Samantha standing up, goodbye everybody

- Goodbye said Nellie

She followed her sister. Albert who had remained silent stood up and walk to the two young woman

- Miss Edward, he said to Samantha, do you need help in your quest for the children? I have nothing to do, I could help you…

- Oh… said Samantha with a smile, I wouldn't want to disturb you with my quest…

- Oh, I lost my memory said Albert smiling

- Really? I'm sorry, said Samantha

- Thank you. So, to work with you will help me pass time… what do you say? You want to discuss it over dinner?

- That's a really smart and professional way to invite me to dinner said Samantha laughing… ok Albert, I'm going to have dinner with you…if you call me Samantha…

Albert walked Samantha and Nellie to the door. Candy and Georgie looked at the scene surprised. It was the first time that Albert had showed interest for something and someone. He was under Samantha's spell!

- Well, if I knew that all it took to get Albert's attention was a beautiful brunette with green eyes, said Candy, I would've gone and look for one…

- But it's not any brunette, it's Samantha Edwards! Said Georgie smiling, she's very beautiful too

- Yes, said Candy, and she's very generous… to worry about children that way… it's good to know that there are some people worried about the children who work too early and too much … there should be rules in all factories not to hired poor little children

- Unfortunately, there are a lot of people who take advantage of the children said Georgie

Albert came back to the living room with a nice a dreamy smile

- Albert? Said Candy, are you ok?

- Yes, I'm having dinner with her tonight…she's great!

- I can see said Georgie…love at first site…

- She invited us on Sunday for brunch…you want to come? Said Albert

- Of course said Georgie, Candy?

- Yes, can I bring Terry? Asked Candy

- Yes, said Albert, I ask already, I knew you wouldn't go anywhere without your dear Terry…

Candy burst out laughing. Albert didn't remember anything, but he sure knew her!

Albert went to have dinner with Samantha and he started to help her in her quest for less fortunate children.

Georgie, Candy, Terry, Gwendolyne and Albert, all went at the Edwards for brunch on Sunday. They found Charlotte and Earl Gerald there. Cornelia Edwards was a "suffragette" and Charlotte too.

- Charlotte said Georgie, what a nice surprise!

- Georgie honey…

- I invited them, said Samantha, they were so nice to us and I wanted to introduce them to you…

Samantha introduced them to her other sisters, Bridget, 16 and Jenny, 13 and the younger one, Amelia who was 5 and Leopold who was 10 months. Bridget was the same age as Candy and they started to talk. Albert was always with Samantha and this last one was glad. Georgie and Cornelia were comparing notes on babies…

- I'm not shocking you? Said Georgie, I adopted a baby without being married…

- Of course not! Said Cornelia, you saved this baby's life… that's more important than gossip…

- But I'm getting married soon, and I'm going to invite you too…

- Thank you, said Cornelia smiling, when I got married, I didn't know I was going to have a big family; but I wouldn't change it for the world… and you have two daughters?

- Candy is not my daughter, said Georgie…

- Oh…but she looks so much like you

- I know, that's why I'm letting people believe it, I don't want to correct them anymore said Georgie, Candy is an orphan, but she was adopted by William Andrew…

- From Chicago? Asked Cornelia

- Yes, otherwise, I would've adopted her, she's great… Samantha reminds me of her

The two ladies continued to talk and they became good friends. Something Georgie didn't have; she was always working, but ever since she had Gwendolyne, she was working a little less and she spent a lot of time with her. To have a friend like Cornelia who also had a baby, was perfect.

Archie's line was done, so Candy sent a message to Archie to give him the date of the big launch. Archie invited his whole family, the great aunt included. He still hadn't told her anything. Annie also got an invitation so did her parents.

In the middle of all that craziness, Georgie finally got the news she wanted about her child.

Laurent's father had hired a private investigator that was getting information on Candy White Andrew and he was waiting impatiently for the results…

Eleonor gave in to the duke. She still loved him so much and it was a dream come true for her she never thought she would have again. Terry was happy for his parents. She spent a lot of time with them as a family and the Richard's children were fine with her. Terry had, for the first time of his life, a happy family atmosphere.

At the theatre, Terry got the role of Romeo in "Romeo and Juliet" which was supposed to premiere at the end of November. So he was really really busy with the rehearsals, but not a day went by without him seeing Candy, as tired and exhausted as he was. Susanna Marlowe had obtained the role of Juliet. She was in seventh heaven. There was a legend in the theatre that said that all the actors that played Rome and Juliet together, ended up getting married…. Robert Hathaway played Romeo and he married the girl that played Juliet all those years ago… so Susanna had a glimpse of hope….


	18. Chapter 18

**The Call of love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 18**

"**The Anthony Line"**

In Chicago, everybody was getting ready to go to New York for the fashion show. Archie was a little nervous and his brother was trying to calm him down.

- Everything is going to me fine, said Stear, you're a pro in fashion, and you're going to show it to the world and Anthony is proud in heaven that your line is carrying his name

- Thanks bro, I may not say it often enough, but I think that to be able to invent everything you do, you've got a brain and if I laugh at you, it's for love

- I know Archie, thanks

- And thank you for every encouragement… I really needed it

- Don't worry; everything is going to be ok. Your line is going to be a success you'll see. Candy said that Albert was already wearing your models

- Yes, we're going to see Albert without his memory, it's going to be weird

- Yes indeed… well the great aunt is going to have a choc when she sees your models…

- Let's hope she doesn't have a heart attack

They burst out laughing and they finished getting reading to go to New York.

In New York, at the theatre, Terry was rehearsing for Romeo and Juliet. During the pause, Susanna came to see him.

- Terry, I'm so happy to be Juliet

- You're a good actress, Susanna, said Terry

- You the legend says that all those who played Romeo and Juliet, end up getting married….

- If they are in love, maybe… but I'm engaged to Candy

- You love her a lot…

- I loved her since the first time I saw her…

Susanna was hurt, very hurt, she couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell him.

- But Terry, I love you! I love you so much my heart bleeds….

Terry looked at her stunned.

- Susanna, I've never encouraged you…I love Candy

- I know, said Susanna running out with tears in her eyes

Terry was stunned. Candy was right; Susanna was in love with him! But that's too bad for her; he only had eyes for Candy. His mother and father seemed to be getting along and they were living as a family, everything was fine. His mother will marry his father soon and they will be one big happy family.

Patricia, who has arrived in America, was at Candy's for a few days. But she stayed a bit longer and she was waiting for their friends from Chicago with Candy.

- Candy, I can't wait to see the others, said Patty

- Especially Stear?

- Yes, she said laughing, I wanted to come a long time ago, but my parents took me to Florida first….

- You're here now, Patricia and I'm happy to have you with me! Said Candy hugging her

- Me too. How's Terry?

- He has the lead role in "Romeo and Juliet"

- Great!

- Yes, isn't it? He's realising his dream….Patty, I got dresses for you…

- For me?

- Yes…

- Oh Candy, you're so generous…

- I brought a few in your size in the room you're going to sleep in…

Patty went to the room in question and she couldn't breathe a word.

- Oh Candy! She said jumping to her neck, thank you so much

- You're very welcome Patty

- Can I try them on?

- Of course, every thing is yours…

Patty tried on the dresses and they were laughing and having fun. Later, Patricia got a message from her father telling her that her grandmother had run off again and that she was in New York.

- Candy I have to go see her, said Patricia

- And stay with her, your grandma Martha is incorrigible! Said Candy laughing

- I hope I'm going to be as fun, when I'm her age

- Me too, said Candy laughing, where is she?

- Dad said she was at the hotel…

- Oh… let's go then

- She's probably working for nothing again…

- She can come to the centre volunteers are welcome

- That would be great, at least we'll know where she is… thanks Candy

- You're welcome Patricia… let's go get her

They went to the hotel where the grandmother was. Candy suggested to her to go work at the community centre and she jumped on the occasion. With all the children Samantha and Nellie brought in, they needed volunteers.

Georgie had to go see the private investigator with Laurent to get news on their child. Georgie was nervous. Laurent too, but he didn't show it.

- Ok, Mrs. Bateman, Mr. Grey… we finally found your child

- Really? Said Georgie

- Yes, I asked that the child be brought here…

- Here, said Georgie, where?

- In the other room, said the private investigator

- Oh… said Georgie moved…

She was finally going to see her baby, her baby… the private investigator got out and came back with a girl with straight blond hair with a dress a little dirty. She looked lost.

- Hello said Georgie standing up, what's your name?

- Jennifer Jones…

- Jennifer, said Georgie, my name is Georgie and this is Laurent, my fiancé

- Hello, said Jennifer

- We've done some research, said Laurent, and we have reasons to believe that you're our daughter

- Your daughter?

- Yes, said Georgie, we're going to take you home and I'm going to take care of you…

- Just like that without any questions? Why did you abandon me?

- I didn't abandon you, you were stolen from us and sold to a young couple who both died a short time later… I just learned you were alive, they told me you died, said Georgie

The young girl was looking at them sceptical at first then she decided to trust them. It was after all the famous Georgie Bateman!

- Ok, said Jennifer, I'm coming with you…

- Thank you, said Georgie hugging her with tears in her eyes

- Yes, Thank you for giving us a chance said Laurent hugging her too

Laurent and Georgie took Jennifer home to Georgie's apartment. She met Candy, Albert and Gwendolyne.

- You could chose your room, said Georgie to Jennifer

- I want the one close to yours…mom

- Oh, but that's Candy's room, said Georgie and the other one is Gwendolyne… but you can take the one next to Candy's…

- Oh but I wanted the one next to yours, but since you'd rather have Candy next to you, it's okay….

Candy felt bad. Georgie's real daughter was there and she was getting in between their reunion…

- You can have the room Jennifer, said Candy, I will take the one next to Gwendolyne's

- That doesn't bother you Candy? Said Jennifer

- No, of course not. You want to be next to your mother, that's normal and I understand you

Charlotte and Earl Gerald came to greet their granddaughter and they were very happy for her and Laurent. This last one told news to his parents who were very surprise.

- You're sure, Laurent, asked his father disappointed

- Yes, father, isn't it wonderful? My child is not dead!

- Yes, it's wonderful indeed, said his mother looking at her husband… we have to see her…

- Yes, said the father, I would really like to see her…

- Let's now, then, said Laurent

They went to see Jennifer who kissed them warmly. Laurent's father was still not satisfied. He talked to his wife about it when they were getting ready to go to bed.

- Honey, I'm going to continue my investigation on Candy, because I'm not convinced that this young girl is my granddaughter

- If you want… Candy really had an impact on you…

- You've seen her; you think I'm making it up?

- Yes, I can see a little Laurent in her… but the investigation brought us Jennifer and yours will probably bring us to Jennifer too…

- My investigation is on Candy, We'll see the results…

Georgie had brought dresses for Jennifer, but this last one wanted everything Candy had on top of what they were giving her. She was marking her territory and Candy felt left out. Albert was looking at the scene shaking his head. He talked to Candy when they were alone.

- Candy, this girl is getting rid of you little by little

- Albert, she wants to be near her mother, and I don't want Georgie to feel forced to choose between her and me…

- I know, and she knows it, that's why she's taking advantage of it… this girl might ruin your relationship with Georgie…

- I hope not, said Candy, because Georgie….is the best friend I've ever had….

When Terry came to see Candy, Jennifer was flirting with him openly. This last one was trying to be polite but… Candy arrived and found them. Terry stood up to go near her.

- Terry, honey, are you ok? Asked Candy

- Yes, said Terry, I was just talking to Jennifer, she was telling me how much she suffered at the orphanage….

- Oh… that's a shame indeed, said Candy, let's got Terry, wait for me in the car downstairs

- Ok, Freckles, don't take too long

- Alright… said Candy smiling

Candy stayed with Jennifer and she was looking at her. Why was she behaving like that?

- He's really handsome, your guy, said Jennifer, you're very lucky

- Jennifer, said Candy who couldn't take it anymore… Terry is my fiancé…. You should behave a little less…daring with him

- What do you mean? Asked Jennifer innocently

- You can take my room, my dresses, Georgie and everything that comes with this job… but Terry is my fiancée, and he's off limits… do we understand each other?

Jennifer looked at her with mean eyes.

- Miss Candy, said the butler arriving, your mother…

- She's not her mother! Said Jennifer, she's mine!

- Of course, Miss, said the butler not very convinced

The young girl who ended up being Georgie's daughter was unpleasant and bossy with the staff, except with Georgie and Laurent. Even Gwendolyne didn't like her. The butler gave Candy the message and he left the room.

- Georgie is my mother, you hear me Candy, not yours!

- You don't need to tell me, said Candy's sadly

- Tell people to stop calling you her daughter

- Whatever… but Terry is still off limits… he's mine.

Candy went downstairs to join Terry in the car. They had to have dinner with his parents.

Georgie, didn't really know what to do. She was very happy to have found her daughter, but it was like something was missing, something was off. She went to see Laurent to talk to him about him. They were at a restaurant.

- Laurent…

- Georgie, you look preoccupied

- It's about Jennifer…

- Is there a problem?

- I don't know… it's like something is missing…

- Something is missing? We found our daughter Georgie, and it's wonderful….

- You only see her from time to time, but she's a little mean…

- Mean?

- I don't want to think the worst, but it's like she's jealous of Candy…

- That's kind of normal isn't it? She comes and she finds you with another girl, people are calling your daughter and who behaves like your daughter…

- But I love Candy Laurent; I don't want to have to choose between the two of them. But my daughter was stolen from me…

- Georgie, stop worrying for nothing, everything is going to be ok…

- I hope so, said Georgie still worried

The week that followed was the one of the fashion show. Stear, Archibald, the great aunt, Annie and Trey, all arrived in Chicago. They went to a hotel. Candy didn't insist, with Jennifer home, the apartment was getting less and less liveable.

The day of the fashion show, there was an accident at the theatre, a spotlight was going to fall on Terry's head and Susanna pushed him with all her strength but she wasn't fast enough and the spotlight fell on her right leg. She was rushed to the hospital and they spent hours working on her. The doctor finally came out with a good and bad news.

- She's out of danger, but we had to amputate her leg…

Terry was completely devastated. He felt so guilty; he didn't know what to do. Susanna's mother blamed him for her daughter's accident and told him he had to take care of her. Terry was desperate. But he didn't tell his family anything. He even hid the news from Candy and his family. He spent all his time at the hospital that evening of the fashion show. Mrs. Marlowe didn't want him to see her daughter. He stayed until Susanna woke up.

The fashion show, the Anthony line by Archibald Cornwell was a triumph. Candy was sitting with Albert, Samantha and her sisters far away from the great aunt Elroy. She didn't want the great aunt to see her with Albert whom she threw out the Andrew property in Lakewood.

When Archie's name was called, the great aunt, thought she had heard wrong.

- Archie? She said

But Archie had to go on the stage to get cheered. The great aunt couldn't believe her hears. Her nephew had created a clothing line for men? He nephew was working? Alistair was near her, and the fact that the line was called Anthony, softened the blow.

Candy was wondering where Terry was, but she couldn't leave the fashion show. There was reception afterwards. Annie and Trey were still so close. Archie noticed Samantha's sister, Bridget and he started courting her Stear was with Patty but his mind seemed elsewhere. Georgie was with Laurent and Jennifer. Candy was feeling left out, she didn't get along. She was seriously thinking of moving. Albert was with Samantha and Candy approached them.

- Candy, said Albert, are you ok little sister?

- Can I talk to you Albert? Excuse us Samantha…

- No problem said Samantha smiling

Candy took Albert aside; she took him outside on the terrace.

- Candy, are you ok?

- Well, Terry is not here, I hope nothing happened to him

- He's fine, I'm sure of it. You'll see

- I hope so. I wanted to talk to you about our living arrangement

- Yes…

- Georgie's apartment is huge, but there's no more place for me….

- I understand, Jennifer managed to get rid of you…

- I don't want to put Georgie in the trouble of choosing between me and Jennifer, I want to quit my job and find another place to live…

- I was also thinking about moving when I saw that the atmosphere between you and Jennifer was tense… I found a small apartment with two bedrooms…

- Let me guess, it's close to Samantha's house…

- You guessed it said Albert smiling

- Can we move in tomorrow?

- Yes, all we have to do is pay…

- Alright. I'm going to tell Georgie tomorrow, I don't want to ruin her evening

Candy had tears in her eyes

- Oh Albert, she was my mother, not my boss, I'm going to miss her so much…

- I know little sister, I know said Albert hugging her

She wiped her tears and went back to the reception to see her friends, and she kept a good face. Georgie noticed that Candy was avoiding her, but she didn't say anything. The situation with Jennifer was very delicate.

The great aunt could only comply. Her grandnephew was brilliant. Archie didn't left Bridget for a second. This last one liked it a lot and they exchange phone numbers. Trey was also there with Annie having fun. The Chicago team left the next day with Patricia and her grandmother.

Candy went to see the apartment in question with Albert and she thought it was fine. It was already furnished, it was not luxury but it was fine. Terry still hasn't come to see her. It was the first time they didn't see each other, because not a day went by without them seeing each other when they were in the same city. Candy took her stuff to the apartment and she went to see Georgie in her bedroom.

- Georgie…

- Candy… said Georgie with a smile, are you ok?

- Georgie…

- Is something wrong sweetie?

- Georgie, Albert rented an apartment and I'm going to go live with him….

- WHAT????!!!! But …why?

- It's better this way, Georgie. I don't want to force you to choose… you were looking for your daughter, and you found her… I'm going to let you bond and learn to know each other and I'm going to marry Terry soon anyway…

- But Candy…we could talk about this…

- It's better this way… it's better for me to let go of everything, I'm giving you my resignation…

- What? But you don't have to…

- Georgie, I want you to be at ease with your daughter… take good care of Gwendolyne… I love you Georgie… it's better this way.

- Candy… said Georgie heartbroken

Candy hugged her quickly and ran out of the room. She was crying. She passed in front of Jennifer who had a satisfied smile. She had seen Candy packing. She decided to go and pretend to be sorry with Georgie.

- Mommy, she said coming in, are you ok?

She approached her and hugged her.

- Candy is gone, said Georgie softly

- Oh…come on, I'm here now, you don't need Candy…

Georgie didn't say anything, and hugged her daughter. Jennifer consoled her and then she went to sit in on of the living room. Candy had left instructions to the butler to give Terry her new address when he comes to look for her. But when Terry arrived, he found Jennifer…

- Jennifer, is Candy there? Asked Terry

- No… she not…too bad, said Jennifer

- You know where she is?

- No, I think she went out with a handsome guy…

Terry became pale.

- What?

- Yes, they hadn't seen each other for so long…

- Did she say his name?

Jennifer had gone through Candy's stuff and she had seen Michael's letters…

- Michael… I think he was at the war… he's here in permission… they seemed really close.

Terry didn't answer. The Susanna matter was eating him up, and now his fiancée was out with another man? He wanted to talk to her and apologise for not coming the day before and tell her what happened, but she was out with Michael… Michael with whom she was flirting…

- Thanks Jennifer, said Terry, I have to go…

- You don't want to stay here and wait for her? Asked Jennifer disappointed her plan didn't work

- No, I have things to do…bye

Terry went back to the hospital to see Susanna. Her mother was now pressuring him, since his presence made Susanna happy, to take care of her, to marry her since she was so in love with him. He hadn't seen Candy and he was feeling very bad.

Candy and Albert were in their new apartment and Samantha and her sisters were helping them. Samantha had brought some food because she knew they wouldn't have the time to buy the necessary for the kitchen and cook.

- Thank you Samantha, said Candy, It's very nice of you

- You're very welcome! It's the least we could do! If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, we're at your disposal said Samantha smiling

- Thanks, Samantha said Albert smiling…

- I'll come tomorrow morning with breakfast… then we'll go shopping for the kitchen, ok?

- Ok said Albert kissing her hair

They spent a nice evening together and Candy forgot a little about her problems. She decided to go see Terry at his father's that evening. But he was not there and his mother was at the duke's so he wasn't at his mother's, and it was too late for him to be at the theatre. If he had to look for her at Georgie's they will give him her new address and he would've come to see her. She needed him so much. She felt there was a problem, because, not a day went by without them seeing each other and it was the second day already…The premiere was tomorrow evening. She was going to go with Albert and her new friends. She will see Terry after the premiere; she didn't want to bother him on the day of his big premiere.

For Susanna, she never got Terry's attention that way. She knew that it was pity, but she loved him so much. Her mother was telling her to force Terry to marry her. She didn't want to do it, but she loved Terry like crazy… and he love Candy… but to see Terry taking care of her, was priceless. Maybe she would be able to have Terry, after all? The guilt will win him over, she was sure of it.

Terry was thinking about Candy. She was out with Michael? He needed her and she was going out with a French officer? How could she be so heartless? But she didn't know about the accident…. Susanna… Mrs. Marlowe, the pressure… he had to stay calm, otherwise he was going to lose it. He needed Candy…


	19. Chapter 19

**The Call of Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 19**

"**The Romeo and Juliet Premiere"**

The morning of the big premiere, Terry went to see Susanna in the morning since they had to rehearse all day, for the big premiere. Everybody in the theatre was nervous. Karen Cleese, who had replaced Susanna as Juliet, was the only one who seemed calmed. She had been very upset not to have obtained the role in the first place, but Susanna's accident had given her the role of her life. Someone bad luck is another person's good fortune…

Candy woke up in her new room after an agitated sleep. Oh, she wanted to see Georgie and Gwendolyne so much and Terry…. Why didn't he come to see her? She started to cry in silence. Everything seemed to go bad for her all of a sudden. But she didn't care about the luxury and the clothes, she had Terry, and didn't need anything else….Terry…two days without seeing him seemed like two months… But she was going to see him at the premiere and that thought made her less sad. She woke up and took a shower, she found Albert who had just woke up too.

- Candy, did you have a good night sleep?

- No, Albert, I had an agitated night

- I'm sorry little sister, you'll see Terry tonight after the premiere…

- Yes, that's what made me less sad, the fact that I'm going to see him today. But I don't want to disturb him before the premiere; I'll see him later so he could tell me why he didn't come to see me…

- Good idea… Samantha should be arriving with breakfast soon and then we'll go shopping for kitchen stuff…

- I've got some money in the bank, Georgie was paying for everything, so I've got a little fortune… we can take a little vacation

- Perfect, said Albert, I'll pay you back when I get my memory back…

Candy smiled. Albert was taking care of animals in London, and Lakewood, he was poor.

- Albert, you're my brother, you don't need to reimburse me, it's a pleasure for me to take care of you…

- Thank you little sister, it's a good thing you were at the hospital that day

- Yes. You always left to travel, you'll be gone for months and no one knew were you were going…

Candy had told him that they were orphans, which was not a lie anyway. Albert was her big brother, and he has saved her life… he went to get ready while Candy was setting the table. Samantha arrived indeed with a basket full of food for breakfast.

- Samantha! Said Candy, thank you! For everything! Come in please

- Thank you, said Samantha

Candy helped her with the basket and they continued setting the table for breakfast.

- Let's wait for Albert, said Candy

- Ok. I can help you with your hair, said Samantha

- Yes, thank you, said Candy

Samantha brushed her hair for a long time and she arranged her hair in half a pony tail with a ribbon the same colour as the dress she was wearing, which was light blue. Albert got out of the bathroom and he went to get dressed. He kissed Samantha while he passed them.

- Albert is crazy about you, said Candy

- I know, and I think he so handsome too… said Samantha blushing lightly

- That's great, said Candy, you're going to be perfect for him and him for you

- Thanks, I think we're on the right path… I can't stop thinking about him…

- Here I am, said Albert, we can eat!

They ate breakfast before they went out, for shopping. Samantha went to see Candy in her room, before they left.

- Candy, I have something for you, she said

- Yes?

- I was shopping my sisters in a jewellery store, and I saw this bracelet and I don't know why, I thought about you…

She gave her a gold bracelet with red rocks on it, it was very pretty. Candy didn't know what to say. It was so generous from Samantha.

- To cheer you up, since you're so sad to have left Georgie and everything… said Samantha

- Thank you Samantha, said Candy jumping to her neck, thank you so much! It's very pretty!

- You're welcome. Let's go shopping now, today you guys are the ones that need help, then we'll go and have lunch at my place and we'll come here to cook dinner before we go to the theatre to see you fiancé's triumph on scene

- Ok, said Candy, let's go.

The day was planed for them. At least she was going to be busy and she won't have time to cry.

Georgie woke up after an agitated night. She needed Candy, she missed her so much. When she was in Chicago, she called her morning and every nights, but Candy with her generous nature, had let her some space so she could bond with her daughter. But she missed her so much. She had felt close to Candy from the second she laid her eyes on her… as opposed to Jennifer, she couldn't find the same bond…. But she was her child, and she owed it to her to try… all that lost time. But she still wanted to see Candy, her "daughter" and she didn't care whether she was a blood relative of not….she loved Candy and she was going to do everything to keep her in her life. She got up to take care of Gwendolyne. This last one was getting used to the staff, but she would only eat with Georgie or Candy. Jennifer didn't seem to have conquered her. Gwendolyne couldn't stand her. Georgie thought it was strange but, maybe she'll get used to her later. In the meantime, Georgie couldn't wait to see Candy at the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet".

Susanna was more depressed than ever, in her hospital bed. It was the premiere night. She wanted so much to be with Terry playing the legendary roles of "Romeo and Juliet"…. She wanted to be on stage so much, she cried all day long.

Eliza, Neil and their mother had come from Chicago for the big premiere of Romeo and Juliet. They went to the theatre and they started to talk with other people. Mrs. Reagan saw Georgie and Laurent from afar and gave her a mean look. That vulgar tailor, had insulted her because of Candy, a dirty little orphan… but despite that, Georgie's models were the best, and she couldn't do without them…

Candy arrived at the theatre with Albert, Samantha, her sisters, and her parents. Candy saw the Reagans from afar but she stayed away. Eliza saw Candy with her group and also stayed away. She had all the rights to be there, she was engaged to Terrence, engaged to Terrence Grandchester! The bitch! But what was she doing with her hobo? She saw Albert holding Samantha by the waist… Darn! He had a girlfriend! She couldn't use that to destroy Candy. She went to powder her nose and she found Jennifer fuming alone.

- She wanted to come here to see her dear Candy! But how do I get rid of her? Said Jennifer

- You're talking about Candy White Andrew? Said Eliza

- It's very impolite to eaves drop on other people's conversations, said Jennifer angry

- So, don't speak out loud, said Eliza

- I'm her daughter! Why can't she get rid of Candy?

- You're Georgie Bateman's real daughter? So Candy's reign is over?

- Yes, kind of… Georgie can't forget about her…

- You've just made my day…. Said Eliza smiling

- But she still has Terry, I want Terry! Said Jennifer

- Well don't hold your breath! I did everything to break up those two, I only got them closer… you're wasting your time. Terry is blinded by this stable girl…

Eliza finished her business and she met Candy who had just come in. They stared at each other. Candy saw Jennifer and she had a sigh.

- Eliza, Jennifer… said Candy

- Georgie is my mother! Not yours! Said Jennifer to Candy

- Oh, I know it. It's not my fault if people take me for her daughter. We've corrected them in vain, they are convinced that I'm her daughter; I look so much like her, they say…

Two ladies came in and greeted them.

- Hi Georgie Jr., they said smiling

- Hi, said Candy

- Are you going to stop answering them?! Said Jennifer and you're wearing the same dress as my mother! I should've had it…

- I'm sorry said Candy sincerely; we chose our dresses a long time ago for the premiere and since Georgie's models are unique…

- You're just an opportunist, said Jennifer

- Your reign of princess is over, said Eliza, it's over!

- No, now, I'm going to be Mrs. Terrence Grandchester forever, the future duchess of Grandchester, said Candy

Eliza didn't say anything, Candy always won! She had Terry! Eliza would've given anything to be Terry's wife. Jennifer couldn't say anything' of all the things Candy had, it's Terry she wanted the most…

Candy finished powdering her nose and she joined her friends. She met the duke of Grandchester and his family with Eleonor Baker.

- Candy, said Eleonor, are you ok?

- I'm not too bad; I can't wait to see Terry in his first lead role….

- Me neither, said his father, they say he's very talented…

- He's the best, said Candy smiling; I'm going to join my friends. See you later…

She was walking to her friends and Georgie was walking to her, with indeed the same dress as her a very beautiful green dress matching their eyes. She hugged her.

- Candy, I miss you! Are you ok?

- I missed you too… said Candy hugging her too

- You're coming with me to our loge….

- Georgie, I don't want to…

- Candy, you're not leaving with me anymore, you're not working with me anymore either. Please do this for me; I want to be with you. I don't care if we don't have any blood relations, you're my daughter!

- Oh Georgie! Said Candy hugging her

Georgie saw Candy's bracelet on her wrist.

- Candy, you've got a new bracelet…? She said

- Yes, Samantha gave it to me; she said she thought about me when she saw it…

Georgie had become pale. She took Candy's arm and looked at the bracelet closer. No, it was not possible, after all those years! And in America of all place!

- Georgie? Said Candy, are you ok?

- Oh… Candy…the bracelet…

- Yes, what's wrong?

- The bracelet, it's mine….

- What? But it's…

- I know, Samantha bought it for you, said Georgie softly

Samantha and Albert approached them. Georgie saw Samantha and she asked her;

- Samantha… where did you find this bracelet…?

- In a jewellery store a few days ago, why? Said Samantha

- It's my bracelet…

- What? Said Samantha

- Yes, I had it since I was a baby and I sold it in London years ago, said Georgie moved, and I find it on you Candy…

She hugged Candy again.

- Maybe it's a sign that Candy belongs to you too… said Albert joking

- Yes, I'm sure of it, said Georgie serious, Candy you're coming with me to my loge and we'll talk ok…

- Ok, said Candy, who was as moved as Georgie

In the loge, they found Laurent, Jennifer, Charlotte, Earl Gerald, Laurent's parents. Georgie sat down putting Candy in the middle of her and Laurent.

- Good evening Laurent, said Candy, smiling, Good evening everybody!

- Good evening Candy, said Laurent

- Good evening, said the others aside from Jennifer…

Laurent looked at Georgie, she needed Candy, she couldn't stay away from her…

- Laurent, look at Candy's bracelet, said Georgie

- Oh… but…it looks like yours… said Laurent surprised

- It is mine, said Georgie; Samantha gave it to Candy as a present this morning…

- This is really weird, said Laurent

The three knocks indicating the beginning of the play were heard and "Romeo and Juliet" started and everybody were a little surprised not to see Susanna in the leading role. During the break, Candy who was walking around the theatre, when she heard two ladies talk about Susanna; that she was in the hospital because she saved Terry and that Mrs. Marlowe was pressuring him to marry her daughter, who was crazy in love with Terry. Candy felt bad, that was blackmail. Terry was her fiancé! She went to see Georgie to tell her she was leaving.

- But why? Asked Georgie surprised

- I have something to do, don't worry about me; she said kissing her on the cheek…

She went to see Albert and Samantha, to tell them she was leaving…

- Candy the play is not over…said Albert

- It's almost finish, I have to get to the hospital…said Candy

- You also heard the rumours about Susanna Marlowe, didn't you?

- I have to go see what's going on…

- Why don't you wait for Terry, to talk to him?

- Because I'm going to go crazy, I have to know how she is… it explains why Terry was busy, but it doesn't explain why he didn't tell me anything… I'll see you later.

- We'll be there as soon as the play is over said Albert

Candy left the theatre after inquiring in which hospital Susanna Marlowe was….

Susanna was in her room thinking about the play without her, she was looking at the time and she was imagining where the play was. Her moral was down. She felt useless, a burden, with one leg… the man she loved was in love with another woman and engaged to be married and her mother was pressuring him to marry her, the one-legged woman. If Terry agrees, it would be by duty and obligation only… pity, not love. She will never have Terry's love because his heart belonged to Candy… No, she couldn't live anymore, because she was bothering everybody's life. She wrote a note and took a crutch, after sending her mom on a bogus search for strawberries, and she managed to walk with difficulty to the roof of the hospital…

Candy went to change home and she went to the hospital. She asked for Susanna Marlowe's room. She went there and knocked on the door.

- Susanna? she called

But the room was empty. It was late, where could she be? Mrs. Marlowe arrived and she also found the room empty.

- What are you doing here? Where's my daughter? She said

- I found the room empty, said Candy

- What? But where is she? Oh my God! Susanna!

- I'm going to tell the staff, said Candy getting out of the room

She alerted the medical staff, and everybody started to look for Susanna. It was the general panic. She only had one leg, and barely knew how to use crutches to say the least, so she was walking very slowly and she couldn't have gone too far. Candy felt a cold breeze when she passed in front of the door leading to the rooftop. She wondered why, she climbed the stairs to the rooftop and she went outside, the snow was falling abundantly, so in the beginning she couldn't see the form from afar, that was walking to edge of the roof. Candy approached and she saw Susanna ready to jump. NO!!!

- Susanna! No! What are you doing? Holding on to her legs…

- Candy… I'm just a burden… I'm going to put an end to my life… I'm useless…

- No Susanna! Said Candy who realised Susanna only had one leg, Oh my God!

- You just realised it… didn't you? You can be happy with Terry…

- Susanna don't be ridiculous, think about your mother, about the pain she's going to feel…

- My mother will get over it… I've got only one leg… no, I don't want to live anymore. Goodbye Candy, be happy with Terry… she said wanting to jump

- NOOOOOOOOOO!!! yelled Candy

Candy managed to pull her back. She needed all the strength of heaven to save Susanna. She couldn't let her die. She saved Susanna. In the mean time Terry had arrived with the hospital staff on the roof.

- There she is, said a nurse….

- How did you let something like that happened? Said Terry running to Susanna to carry her and take her back to her room

His eyes crossed Candy's for a while.

- Candy, he said

- Oh Terry, Terry, said Susanna crying

Terry got inside with Susanna in his arms, leaving Candy outside in the snow. Candy stayed outside for a while, and then she went inside. They arrived in the waiting room and she found her friends; Albert, Samantha, Nellie, Bridget, Georgie, Laurent, Earl Gerald and Terry's parents; the duke and Eleonor Baker. Terry got out of Susanna's room and he was surprised to see everybody.

- But what are you doing here? Asked Terry surprised

- We came to support you Terry… said Georgie

- Yes, honey, said Eleonor, you're not alone… why didn't you tell us anything? Even to your father and me?

- I didn't want to burden you with my problems…, said Terry

- Your problems? Said the duke, we're a family Terry; your problems are our problems…

Mrs. Marlowe got out of her daughter's room crying and blaming Terry as usual.

- This is all your fault! She loved you so much she saved your life! She lost her leg! You have to marry her! You hear me? She almost killed herself because she felt left out! You have to break up with your fiancée and take your responsibilities!

She didn't realise that there were people there, or she thought they were there for other patients. Eleonor was outraged to see how this woman was pressuring her baby! He was only a child! And the duke was not going to let his son get stuck in a loveless marriage for duty and obligations. They stood up, both of them to confront Mrs. Marlowe. Terry went to see Susanna in her room. He didn't even get the chance to talk to Candy…

- Mrs. Marlowe? I'm Eleonor Baker… I sorry for your pain…

- Thank you. But what are you doing here? Said Mrs. Marlowe

- I want to talk to you about the situation with Terry…

- That's none of your business! Said Mrs. Marlowe

- But it is my business, said Eleonor, you see, Terry is my son…

- What? Said Mrs. Marlowe surprised

- Yes, and you should be ashamed of yourself to pressure a poor teenager whose only crime is to have been saved by your daughter…

- My daughter lost her leg…

- Your daughter saved my son and I would be eternally grateful to her for that…. But forcing Terry to marry her is not going to make her happy…, said Eleonor

- Yes, it will, she's in love with him….said Mrs. Marlowe

- So it means that my son has to be miserable for the rest of his life because he was saved by your daughter? Asked Eleonor

- No… but… he has to take care of her…, said Mrs. Marlowe

- Mrs. Marlowe… I'm the duke of Grandchester, Terry's father…

- Well well well, he brought some back up… said Mrs. Marlowe ironically

- I'm ready to take care of your daughter, of Susanna's needs now and as long as she will need it… for life if you want …

- For life? Said Mrs. Marlowe

- I will take care of everything, in exchange; you leave my son alone…Said the duke

- Ah, there we are! Your son has to marry my daughter, said Mrs. Marlowe

- No, my son is going to marry the girl he loves, his fiancée. I'm not going to let him burden himself with a girl he doesn't love, if he marries your daughter, it's going to be for duty and obligations…said the duke

- He doesn't love your daughter, and they are going to be miserable together. The responsibilities, his father and I are taking care of it said Eleonor, Terry will be free to marry his fiancée, the girl he loves…If he marries your daughter, her leg is not going to come back…

Mrs. Marlowe knew they were right. Susanna would be unhappy with Terry because he was in love with his fiancée. She might as well accept the duke's proposal… Susanna's bills are going to be big and the theatre won't be able to cover everything and she will need care at home too…

Candy had assisted to the scene without saying a word. Mrs. Marlowe wanted Terry to marry Susanna, just because she saved his life? Yes Susanna was in love with Terry, but he didn't love her… he was her fiancé… he wanted to marry her, Candice White Andrew… she didn't know what to think, her head was spinning. Georgie was sitting next to her; she took her by the shoulders.

- Hang in there Candy… everything is going to be fine. We, the grown ups, are going to take care of this situation…We can't leave the responsibilities of such a big decision to children… because as big as you look, you are only children… you have to think about the consequences… the decision you're going to take today is going to affect the rest of your lives…

- Susanna needs him, Georgie…, said Candy

- And you don't need him? And he doesn't need you? Candy, I left the man I loved to another woman because he needed her money and the medical care I couldn't provide for him, and he was miserable for 15 years! And I was unhappy too! You can't want that! Because that's what's going to happen if you give in to Mrs. Marlowe's blackmail, and leave Terry to Susanna, a girl he doesn't love and with whom he's going to be for duty and obligation…There's nothing more important in life than to be with the one you love….Take it from me…

Candy remained silent and had her head on Georgie's shoulder. Terry arrived in the room.

- Candy, Susanna wants to see you…

Candy looked at Georgie, who encouraged her with her eyes and she went to Susanna's room.

- Candy, come in…

- Susanna…

- I wanted to thank you for saving my life… I don't know what went through my mind… I wanted to die… but being in Terry's arms gave me the will to live… I want to live Candy don't worry about me. Be happy with Terry…

- But Susanna…

- I know my mother is pressuring Terry to marry me… but you're engaged and he loves you and only you… I love him, but I don't want his pity, I don't want a man who thinks about another woman…maybe before… but I almost died and I now understand that life is worth living…I will find a man who loves me like I deserve to… if I force Terry to marry me, he's going to do it only for duty and obligation, I won't even have his friendship. He's going to hate me every time he's going to look at me, he's going to remember he lost you because of me… go Candy, go to him before I change my mind … and be happy with him she said crying…

- But Susanna, you don't have …

- Go! Please Candy, do this for me. I want Terry to be happy and he can only be happy with you…not me…now go be with him!

Candy got out of the room with tears in her eyes. Terry approached her, she looked at him and she jumped to his neck. He hugged her for a long time.

- Candy…. He said

- Terry…

- Let's go outside to talk he said taking her by the hand

The others were looking at them, so was Mrs. Marlowe. She could see how much Candy and Terry loved each other; just by looking at them… she had no right to separate the two star-crossed lovers.

Terry took Candy outside. It was still snowing abundantly, but they didn't even notice.

- Candy, I'm sorry for missing Archie's fashion show… and for not seeing you that day… but I was a little overwhelmed by the events…

- I understand for the night of the fashion show, but why didn't you come to see me the next day?

- I came but you were busy entertaining Michael!

Candy looked at him; what the heck was he talking about?

- Michael?

- Yes, I came to see you and Jennifer told me you were out with Michael…

- How does she even know about Michael's existence…? She's never seen him….whatever! It's an awful lie Terry; I was not at Georgie's because I moved…

- What?

- Yes, I'm living with Albert, not to far from Samantha's house…I can't live in the same house as Jennifer… and she needs to bond with Georgie…

- What? Repeated Terry

- Yes, I'm living with Albert, not to far from Samantha's house…I can't live in the same house as Jennifer… and she needs to bond with Georgie…

- What? Repeated Terry

- I gave my new address to the butler for you…

- Jennifer… I'm sorry Freckles, forgive-me…

- No, you were jealous, that's cute… Terry you have to know, I love you and only you…

- I'm being pressured to marry Susanna…

- Don't worry about that, Susanna is giving us her blessing and your father is taking care of all her medical care now and forever… your mother and Mrs. Marlowe exchanged words, and your father too. It's good to have a family to defend us…

- I'm sorry; I wanted to take care of it alone…

- All this was too much, Terry, you should've told your parents… you're their son… they would've helped you. You should've seen them with Mrs. Marlowe… she knew you were vulnerable and she wanted to take advantage to manipulate you…

- I can't believe the Susanna matter is solved… I was devastated by the idea of not being with you anymore… Oh Candy! I don't know what I would do if I lost you…

- You're not going to lose me, honey. I love you. By the way, you were great on stage, Romeo… congratulations. I had a present for you, but I left it home when I went to change…

- I love you Candy and thank you for the compliments

He leaned and took her lips in a very hungry and passionate kiss. He felt like the lifted the weight of the whole world from his shoulders. Candy kissed her fiancé, she missed him, especially since she left Georgie's apartment… Without all the people around them supporting them, they would've probably given in to Mrs. Marlowe, and make the decision to separate so that Terry would stay with Susanna and take care of her; her heart would've been in ashes… Yes it was good to have friends and family to advise us and help us make the right decision.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Call of Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 20**

"**Life as we know it…"**

The snow continued falling abundantly and our two lovebirds barely noticed. They were so relieved; they couldn't believe that it was over. If they had been alone, they would've probably given in the Mrs. Marlowe's demands and they would've separated. They would've been the most unhappy people on the planet. They went back tot the hospital in the waiting room and Terry walked to Susanna's room. She was with her mother.

- What do you want? Said Mrs. Marlowe, haven't you done enough, with your parents?

- Mom, said Susanna, Terry's parents had the right to defend their son, like you were defending me… it's not Terry's fault. Come in Terry…

- Thanks Susanna…

- Mom, can you give us a minute alone?

- But… started Mrs. Marlowe…

- Please, mom

- Alright said Mrs. Marlowe against her will

She got out of the room and let the youngsters alone.

- Susanna, are you sure these arrangements are fine with you? Asked Terry

- You mean if I'm sure to leave Candy and you alone? You're her fiancé, you're getting married… I want you for me, but you will never love me like you love her…and that is if you love me at all! I had a brush with death, and now I feel like living… Candy saved me, she didn't have to do it, she risked her life to save me… the one who wanted to take her fiancé away from her… I don't know if I would've been as good as her. I'm freeing you from your obligation; you deserve to be happy with the one you love. I did everything to get your attention, but you didn't even see me. Ever since the accident, I finally got the long awaited attention from you, but it was pity, and guilt… no Terry, I love you with all my heart, but your pity…I can do without! So let's call it even, I saved you, Candy saved me… you can stay with her… I'm surprised by my own decision… ever since the first time I saw you, I had only one dream, to be with you. But not like this, Terry… you love another woman, and to force you to be with me…no, that wouldn't be fair…

- Susanna, I don't know what to say…

- Say "thank you"…

- Thank you so much, for everything… don't worry about the bills and the rest…

- I know, your parents are taking care of it. Thank you. Goodbye Terry, be happy with Candy. I only want your happiness… even if it's with Candy…

Terry got out of Susanna's room and she stayed alone and cried a little. Yes, she loved Terry so much, that she let him go so he could be happy. Even it took her all the strength in the world to do it.

Terry went to the waiting room to see his parents.

- Dad, mum, he said softly, I don't know how to thank you, if you hadn't been here… I would've gave in to Mrs. Marlowe's demands and Candy too, thank you…

- Terry, we're a family, we're here to help when we need each other… said his father

- I wasn't going to let that woman force my baby to marry her daughter, that would've been a disaster! Said Eleonor

- Thank you, I never been so happy to hear you call me "baby" in front of people.

He hugged his mother and the others burst out laughing. Everybody went back home relieved to see this problem solved. Susanna stayed with her mother, the heartbroken of course, but with the satisfaction to have done a good deed, a selfless act… time mends the wounds…

The next morning, Candy went to open the door of her apartment and she found Georgie and Gwendolyne with the driver and a lot of bags.

- Georgie, Gwendolyne! Said Candy smiling

This last one burst out laughing when she saw Candy and practically jumped to her neck. Candy took her laughing and kissing her on the cheek.

- Come in , come in, please said Candy

- I brought breakfast, all we have to do is make some tea or coffee said Georgie, and I got the paper with the critics about the big premiere of "Romeo and Juliet" they are just great!

- Oh, I had no doubt about Terry's talent, said Candy laughing

Georgie took her coat off and Candy took off Gwendolyne's coat and then they sat at the table.

- Georgie, you didn't want to eat breakfast with Jennifer?

- Candy I miss you. You're my daughter and I love you

- But Jennifer…

- I know she did every thing to make you feel uncomfortable so you would leave…

- Georgie, she's your daughter, I have to leave you two a chance to get close…

- I know Candy, but by leaving me, all you did, was make me unhappy, I can't stop thinking about you…

- Oh Georgie ! Said Candy with tears in her eyes…

Albert arrived and he found the feast Georgie brought on the table.

- Good morning… Georgie, Gwendolyne… you can't stay away from my little sister, can you? He said smiling

- No, she a part of me, said Georgie smiling and Gwendolyne wanted to see her too

- Yeah, said Albert, Gwendolyne doesn't like Jennifer…Oh I'm sorry Georgie

- No, Albert I know Gwendolyne doesn't like her…

- But you have to say that Gwendolyne is a very difficult child, Miss Pony and Sister Maria couldn't feed her… said Candy

Georgie smiled, Candy didn't like to talk ill about others, especially Jennifer. Candy was feeding Gwendolyne, while Albert was reading the critics on "Romeo and Juliet".

- Candy, next week I'm having a party for my official engagement with Laurent, you're going to be there right? And you too Albert…

- Of course Georgie said Candy, I'll be there

- I'm sending you a dress

- Oh but…

- Don't argue with me, Candy leave me that pleasure

- Jennifer was upset yesterday because I was wearing the same dress as you

- Candy, Jennifer will have to adapt to the situation, I'm not going to stop seeing you because of her. I'm going to talk to her…

- Georgie…

- Candy, she's my daughter, she's going to listen to me. Please come back to work…I miss you…

- Ok, Georgie. I'll come back to work. I miss you too

- Thank you Candy said Georgie smiling…

There was a knock on the door and Albert opened the door. It was Terry with croissants for breakfast and a copy of the morning paper.

- Terry! Said Candy smiling

- Good morning everybody! Look who I found at the door…

Samantha got in with her sisters, Nellie, Bridget and Jenny.

- Good morning said the 4 sisters coming in

Albert kissed Samantha on the cheek and the others put the little hot bread on the table. Everybody was eating in the general joy, there were some sausages and Albert had made some eggs with bacon. Georgie stayed a little after breakfast and then she left with Gwendolyne after inviting Samantha and her family to her engagement party. Terry had to go to the theatre. The others stayed a little then they left to take care of the working children cause…

On the boat going to America, an old man was looking at the ocean in the freezing cold of the winter. He was going to see his family who was now in America and had left him alone. He had made decision and done things he now regretted, he wanted to be near his family, it didn't matter how. He was going to ask for forgiveness.

The preparation for Georgie and Laurent engagement party were going fine. Every body was busy. Jennifer was being kind of useless. Georgie didn't want to give her too much money and she already had all the clothes she needed. But Candy had a cheque book, then again, Candy was not her daughter, she was her employee, she had other responsibilities that her daughter Jennifer didn't have.

Jennifer went to see the private investigator, who was surprise to see her;

- What are you doing here? Is there a problem with Georgie?

- She's great, but I can't get rid of the other fake daughter…Candy!

- You're the daughter now, and you know what you have to do to take advantage of that

- Yes, but Candy…

- Forget about Candy! You hear me?

- Ok, said Jennifer with a weary tone

- Good, I will be at the party, they invited me to thank me

- I see you there then…

Candy and Terry were at Eleonor having lunch. They went to see her because she hasn't been feeling well for a few days. She even had to cancel some of her representations.

- Mum? Said Terry, are you ok? You don't look so good…

- I'm fine, said Eleonor with a tired tone; can you pass me the strawberry pie please?

- Sure. But you're going to be in shape for the Georgie's engagement party? Said Terry passing her the strawberry pie

- Yes, I'll be there, don't worry said Eleonor

They ate talking about Susanna's progress at the hospital.

- She's fine said Eleonor, she'll be able to walk with a prosthesis as soon as her stump is healed, she's going to wear a prosthesis

- Thank God, said Terry relieved

He continued sending flowers everyday, because he knew that if she saw him, she would be hurt… when they left Eleonor's place, Candy and Terry were talking.

- I hope she feels better for the party, said Terry

- She'll be fine said Candy, she's not sick, well not in the way you're thinking…

- What do you mean?

- You mother is pregnant, Terry…

- What??!!!

- You're going to have a little brother or a little sister…

- Pregnant? My mother is pregnant? But how…?

- Your father… I think…

- My father? Oh my God! I can't even imagine my parent doing…

- So, don't even try said Candy laughing, it's better!

- You're right! He said laughing too, you're ready for the party?

- Yes, I'm not going to let Jennifer ruined my evening… or leave you for a second…

- That's true, she's got a thing for me… said Terry smiling

- A thing? You're kidding right? Of all the things I have, you're what she wants the most! First Eliza, Susanna and now Jennifer… I was ready to leave you to Susanna…

- I'm happy our parents were there to help us, otherwise I would've stayed with Susanna …

- And we would've been the most unhappy people on the planet. I got your present she said giving a little pack

- Thank you Freckles said Terry opening it…

It was a pocket watch in gold, when he opened it there was picture of Candy inside.

- It's beautiful Freckles. Thank you he said kissing

- You're welcome my love…

The engagement party was getting every body stressful. Everything had to be perfect, because Georgie and Laurent were going to introduce their daughter Jennifer to the guests.

Candy was with Albert in their apartment, Samantha her sisters. They were coming back from a long day searching for unfortunate children who were working instead of playing. They had found some who were orphans and they had took them to the Abel and Arthur community Centre. There they will go to school and they will have some money if they do their chores, some kind of little work around the shelter to keep it clean. It was better than to work in dark basements, cold and underpaid…

They were feeling good and a little sad, but happy to have been able to help those children. Samantha and her sister stayed for a little while, and then they went to get ready for Georgie's engagement party.

Georgie had sent a dress for Candy, for the party, which was of course special. Candy was wondering if she should accept this present from her "mother"… she missed her so much. But…

- Albert, you think I have to continue seeing Georgie?

- Candy, you love Georgie… she wants to continue seeing you and if you want my opinion, you look more like Georgie than Jennifer and not only physically… you have the same ideas, the same goodness and the same generosity the same heart of gold… Georgie and you complete each other

- Ever since she found me in that park in London, I've never felt so good… she listened to me while I was crying over Terry and she protected me right away… She's great and if I had a mother, I would want her to be like her…

- You have to tell Georgie that… Candy that kind of relation ship is rare, don't let Jennifer ruin what you have with Georgie. And you saw that you can't get rid of her so easily… she comes to have breakfast with you…

- Yes, and I love it, said Candy smiling, you're right, I'm going to go to this party to be with my "mother" and I won't let Jennifer ruin my evening

- And that bracelet Samantha gave you, you saw how Georgie thought it was a sign that you belonged together

- Yes, the bracelet said Candy moved, Georgie was so touched…

Candy went to get Samantha and sister to go to the hairdresser's, but she found a hairdresser that Mrs. Parkington had called for her and her daughters. He was able to do Candy's hair too.

- You're very pretty Candy, said Jenny

- Yes, Terry is going to be proud to be at your arm, said Bridget

- You are all also beautiful, said Candy smiling thank you. Ok I'm going to get ready. I'll see you at the party ok?

- Ok, said Samantha, see you later…

Candy went back to the apartment to get dressed. It was almost time. Terry was going to get there soon. Samantha arrived to get Albert, and she helped Candy with her dress, which was a beautiful burgundy tone.

- Wow! Said Samantha, your dress is beautiful!

- Thank you said Candy, yours too …

- Georgie keep the most beautiful dresses for her and her daughter… I don't remember seeing this model in the stores…

- I know. Georgie's models are only for her…

- So, she must love you a lot to make you wear the same dresses as her…

- Yes, said Candy, she's my "mother" and love her a lot too

- I know how you feel. When my uncle and his wife adopted me, I never thought I would love him as much as my real parents…Georgie is behaving like your mother instinctively… that's not by chance, everything is planned. The universe put Georgie on your way, for a reason Candy…

- Thank you Samantha, you're very nice, said Candy hugging her

Terry arrived and Albert came to get them in the bedroom to go to the party. Terry whistled when he saw the two beautiful young girls. They burst out laughing and they were escorted out of the apartment by their dates. They went to the party.

Eleonor Baker was ready for the reception. Richard had to come and pick her up. She was a little nervous, she…

The door bell rang and she heard the maid great the duke.

- Good evening your grace, said the maid

- Good evening. Is she ready? My children are waiting in the car…

- She's in the living room, your grace

The duke walked to the living room and he found Eleonor radiant in a beautiful purple dress.

- Richard… good evening she said smiling

- Eleonor, you look magnificent

- Thank you. You don't look too bad either…

- Are you ready? The children are waiting in the car…

- I have to talk to you first…

- Oh…. About what?

- About the two of us… I want to know…

- If I'm serious? Of course, if it were up to me, I would've married you the day I saw you again. I love you Eleonor Baker, with all my heart…

- You love me enough to have us…?

- "Us"? You're talking about Terrence? Because he's already with me…

He was staring at her…

- I'm going to have a baby, Richard…

- Oh… Oh,… that's wonderful! He said hugging her to kiss her

He kissed her for a while, and then he hugged her.

- Eleonor, this time, I'm going to make you an honest woman, this baby is going to be born, in a marriage…

- Oh… you know, you don't have to feel obligated, it's not the first time…

- I was an idiot the first time, but this time, I have another chance with you and with the baby too…Eleonor, will you marry me?

- Oh, she said surprised by the turn of events

The first time, he didn't marry her. He had a duty to fulfill and a title, responsibilities that didn't include a poor little American actress. So, it was déjà vu all over again, but this time it was different; Richard wanted to marry her and have a family with her, her baby, Terry and his children. So…

- Are you really marrying me this time?

- Yes, honey, this time I want to marry you. I always wanted to marry you, but I was blinded by my duty… I've got another chance. Say yes, my love

- Yes, Richard, I want to marry you…

He kissed her again and they had to remember about the children waiting for them in the car, otherwise they would've gone and celebrate their engagement in the bedroom. But they had to go to Georgie's engagement party. They got out of house to go to the car…

- Good evening children said Eleonor smiling

- Good evening, said Dick

- Good evening. Finally! Said Diana, what took you so long?

- We're here, said Richard smiling

- Dad, said Dick, I've got an envelope for you…

- The light is not good in here I will read it at the party… thank you

Laurent's parents were getting ready to go to the party for their son's engagement, when they got a visit from an old man. Laurent was already at Georgie's.

- Father, said Mr. Grey, what are you doing here?

- I came to make peace… I miss you all said the grandfather

- Really? So you're ready to accept the family as it is? Said Mrs. Grey

- Yes, I'm an old man; I want to make everybody happy before I leave…

- Come on father, don't talk like that, you're as strong as an ox

- I'm not going to be here for ever. I want to see Laurent to apologise and to Georgie too, I learned they found their daughter

- Yes, no thanks to you, your people told Georgie she had had a boy said Mr. Grey

- I had to cover my tracks said the old man

- By the way honey, said Mrs. Grey, I got your report from the private investigator…

- We have to go to the party said Mr. Grey, I will read it over there

- Ok, let's take it with us said Mrs. Grey, let's go. Father…

- I'm coming with you, said the old man

- Alright, the maids are going to unpack your luggage…and you're already dressed

- You can rest over there if you want said Laurent's mother, Georgie's apartment is huge…

They went to the party and they found that people were starting to arrive. Those who knew each other were talking. Laurent was surprised to see his grandfather, but he was a little happy to see him. The party started….


	21. Chapter 21

**The Call of Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 21**

"**The Engagement Party"**

There were a lot of people at Georgie's. They were using the west side of the apartment which had a lot of living rooms and a very big dining room. Candy was at Terry's arm and was talking to other guests. Jennifer was looking at them with envy; she would give up everything she had with Georgie, just to have Terry…. But Terry only had eyes for Candy, who was wearing the same dress as her! Georgie! She couldn't get rid of Candy! Albert was with Samantha, her sisters and her parents. The duke of Grandchester was with Eleonor Baker and his two kids. Laurent's parents were with his grandfather. Laurent brought Jennifer to meet his grandfather.

- Grandfather, let me introduce you to my daughter, Jennifer…

The grandfather was looking at her surprised. No, she didn't look like him, but… he wasn't wearing his glasses.

- Pleased to meet you said Jennifer smiling

- She doesn't look like you, said the grandfather…

- Grandfather, everybody doesn't look alike…

Georgie arrived and she was wearing the same dress as Candy… and Jennifer! This last one was angry. Why did Georgie do that? She approached to ask her.

- Mom, said Jennifer, why is Candy wearing the same dress as us?

- Because I want her to have the same dress as me…

- But I'm your daughter!

- Candy is also my daughter…

- No…

- Yes, Jennifer. Candy is in my life, and you'll have to get used to it. It doesn't change anything between us, you're still my daughter and I'm still your mother. Let's go see our guests. Have you seen Charlotte?

- I'm here, said Charlotte, Georgie, you look beautiful!

- Thank you Charlotte, where's my father?

- He's coming, said Charlotte, he's in the kitchen with the caterer…

- Is everything ok? Asked Georgie worried

- Yes, don't worry about that. Where's Gwendolyne?

- She's asleep, that's why I'm late, I had to feed her and put her to bed. The nanny is there keeping an eye on her.

- Perfect, let's go to the party then…

Jennifer was sulking, and Charlotte understood why, when she saw Georgie and Candy's dress. She smiled inside. She had seen how Georgie got attached to Candy from the second she saw them together. But with Jennifer… there was a "hic" somewhere. Something was off…

Georgie went to join Laurent and his parents who were with his grandfather.

- Georgie, said the grandfather, words are not enough to ask for forgiveness…

- Don't worry about that, it's in the past. I'm happy Laurent's whole family is complete said Georgie smiling

Eleonor and Richard approached Georgie.

- Georgie, said Eleonor, you always keep the best dresses for you!

- Well it's not a "Georgie Bateman Original" for nothing! Said Georgie, if you want a particular model, just tell me I will have it made exclusively for you!

- Ok, I will need one soon. Richard asked me to marry him!

- Oh… said Laurent, congratulations!

- Yes, congratulations! Said Georgie

- Thank you, said Richard and Eleonor smiling

- Looks like everybody is getting married, said Georgie

- Everybody? Said Terry arriving with Candy

- Yes, said Eleonor smiling, your father is finally going to make an honest woman out of me…

- Oh my God! Said Terry, I can't believe after all those years, my parents are finally going to be together… and married!!

- Better late than never, said Candy smiling, congratulations

- Yes, mum, dad, said Terry, congratulations!

The reception was going fine and the time came where they had to talk to the guests. Laurent went to freshen up in the men's room before the speeches, because he had to introduce Jennifer to the guests. He met his father, his grandfather, the duke talking about something… Laurent finished up and went to the living room to make the presentations. A butler called the guest to approach the host and hostess for the announcement. Georgie and Laurent were in the middle of the room with Jennifer. Candy, Terry and the others were standing in the front. Laurent started to talk.

- Dear families, dear friends, I've asked you to all come here to celebrate with my engagement to the woman I love, Georgie, who finally agreed to marry me…

Everybody clapped their hands smiling and Georgie approached him to kiss him lightly on the lips smiling. Then she said;

- We also want to take advantage of the occasion to introduce you our daughter, whom we thought was dead and that we had just found… Jennifer said Georgie, come here Jennifer…

Laurent's grandfather was looking at the scene, like in a dream, or was it the fact that he was old? But no! He had to say something… quick!

- Laurent, he said approaching them, I think you're mistaking…

Laurent and Georgie were looking at him and were wondering what he was talking about.

- Grandfather, not now, you promise not to make a scene; you said you accepted the situation…

- Oh no, I'm not talking about your fiancée, but about your daughter…

- My daughter, Jennifer?

- Yes…it's not her…

- What do you mean it's not her?

- She's not your daughter…

Jennifer became pale and Georgie and the rest of the people didn't understand anything.

- Jennifer is not my daughter? Said Laurent, how would you know that? It's the result of my research…

- I did my own research in England, said the grandfather, and the result is different from yours…

- Well your research was on another continent, it must have been wrong…

- Laurent, I might be an old man, but I know the best private investigators…

- But why didn't you say something earlier?

- Because I thought I didn't need to… Your father told me you have found your child… I didn't know it wasn't the same as me…and I wasn't wearing my glasses when you introduced me to her…they had the same dress…

- You've got another result grandfather? Said Georgie at last, who's our child according to your research…?

- Well, Georgie Jr.! Who else? Said the Grandfather

- Georgie Jr.? Said Georgie, Candy? Candy is our daughter? Oh my God!

Candy was standing next to Terry she became shaky. Terry held her against him, so she won't fall. Candy's head was spinning…

- No, grandfather, you're making a mistake, said Laurent, Candy is not our daughter, it's Jennifer…

- Your grandfather is right said his father, Candy is your daughter, I've done my research too…

- Dad, you had research done on my child? Said Laurent

- No, on Candy… I wanted to know who her parents were, because she looked too much like your mother…. And I just read the results 10 minutes ago, she's your daughter…

- Oh… said Laurent, 2 against 1, this is a set up! Dad, grandfather…

- Laurent, you can believe me then, said the duke, I have no intentions of playing tricks on you. I've also done my research on Candy…

- What? Said Terry, dad why?

- I simply wanted to know the woman my son wanted to marry better and know where she came from and maybe surprise her by finding her real parents… and I got the same results as your grandfather, and your father Laurent; Candy is your daughter, said the duke

- Oh my God! Said Candy

- Candy… said Georgie, three different researches can't be all wrong, Laurent, they lied to us… it was Candy, from the beginning, I knew it unconsciously…

Candy was crying and Terry was still holding her by the shoulders. Jennifer had left the room quietly. But she was stopped at the door by the butler, who had followed the scene. Georgie approached Candy.

- Candy… oh my God! All my instincts and especially my maternal instincts were telling me you were my daughter… and the bracelet was a sign. Of all the bracelets in this world, you get mine as a gift, the one I sold all those years ago… Albert was right, that bracelet was telling us you belonged to me… you're my baby, my little girl… oh Candy!!!!

They fell into each other's arms crying, Candy was much too emotional to say anything. She hugged her mother in her arms crying some more. Laurent approached them.

- Candy the first time I saw you, in front of the washroom in London, I thought I saw Georgie at your age… and you also reminded me of my mother like my father said… I'm sorry for the mistake, Candy. You're my daughter, our daughter… oh my God! And we already love you!!!

Candy jumped to his neck still crying. Georgie approached them and they had a group hug. Everybody was looking at the scene moved. The new official family finished getting emotional and the parents introduced Candy to the guests who already knew her.

- Well said Laurent, Georgie Jr. is really Georgie Jr.!!! You've seen our reunion live… and please excuse us, we want to be alone a little…. Continue to have fun, eat drink as much as you like!

The guests clapped their hands and the new family went to another empty living room in the east wing to talk. They found Jennifer in tears.

- Jennifer, said Georgie, I'm sorry…

- Sorry for what? Said Terry, this was a set up… wasn't it?

Jennifer was still crying looking down.

- A set up? The private investigator and you knew that Candy was my daughter? Said Georgie

- I'm sorry, Georgie… he said we could get money and become rich… said Jennifer, I'm an orphan, too old to be adopted now, to have a mother and a father… was my dream…

- I understand you, said Laurent, but it wasn't the truth, it was a lie… you wanted to steal Candy's place… she left you everything, she even left Georgie, her mother to give you time to get close to Georgie and bond with you…

- I know , I'm sorry… you can call the police… my accomplice, the one who gave you the fake report, was suppose to come tonight and he must already be far away from here, said Jennifer

- No, said Georgie, no police, you're going to go to the community centre and get reformed… you can work to earn money honestly… if you agree… what you did was awful! To separate me from my daughter, my Candy! But I'm giving you another chance…you can keep the clothes…

- Thank you Georgie, Laurent and I'm sorry Candy for everything… especially for Terry…

Jennifer got out of the room and left the apartment to go to the Abel and Arthur Community Centre.

Candy and the others were alone in the living room. The other decided to leave the new family alone for a little while to talk.

- Georgie, Mommy said Candy, I still can't believe, we're really mother and daughter?

- Yes, Candy, like I always felt it in my heart…I bless the day I found you on that park bench crying over Terry, and the day that hobo mistook you for me…

- Laurent, daddy…oh… I never thought I would have a father and a mother, never!!! I already know my whole story, I was stolen and sold…oh my God!

- Candy I am so happy to have find you. I understand what Georgie meant about something being off with Jennifer, it was the voice of the blood

- I even felt guilty because I didn't feel it with Jennifer…said Georgie

- That's why I left, to give you the time to get close to her…

- You're way too good, you. You never tried to take advantage of me… you left everything without a second thought, for Jennifer…Oh Candy!

They continued talking and Albert arrived at one point, with Gwendolyne in his arm. He was with Samantha.

- Oh Gwendolyne, little sister said Candy kissing her

- Candy, said Albert, since this is an evening for surprises, I have a confession to make… and to you too Samantha…

- Albert, you look serious, said Candy, what's happening?

- Well, I got my memory back a few days ago…

- WHAT??? Said everybody in the living room

- Yes, said Albert, I now know who I am, I know my name and it was a shock I assure you…

- Albert Andrew… said Candy, I put "Andrew" because I said you were my brother…

- That's just it, Candy, you don't know how right you were… said Albert

- Your name is Albert Andrew? Said Candy surprised

- Yes, William Albert Andrew… you must know me as the great uncle William…

- Uncle William? Said Candy, Albert, you're the Great Uncle William? Oh my God!

- William Albert Andrew, the billionaire from Chicago? Said Samantha… oh my God!... I have to sit down…

- Sit down, Samantha, said Georgie

Albert approached Samantha and took her hand.

- Samantha, honey, I hope this doesn't bother you…

- That's your rolling in it? You're kidding right? Oh my God! My parents are going to be surprised!

- Albert, said Candy, if I understand you correctly, all those years ago, they were throwing you out of your own land? Oh my God!

- The great Aunt didn't know it was me, otherwise she wouldn't have given that order… said Albert laughing

- And you adopted me to save me from the Reagan… said Candy

- Per my nephews' request, but especially Anthony, said Albert, and Candy I would like to thank you for taking care of me…

- That was the least I could do, said Candy, you saved my life, once upon a time, I couldn't abandon you…Thank you for adopting me and thank you for sending met to college which allowed me to meet Terry on the boat and again in college; and for the Romeo and Juliet costumes for the May Festival… I'm sorry for running away from college; I couldn't stay there without Terry.

- Candy, I know all that, you told me the story a thousand times, said Albert laughing, but you're very welcome

- What do you say we go dancing? Said Laurent, we have to open the dance floor, Georgie

- Ok, Candy, are you coming honey? Said Georgie

- Yes, mom, I'm coming…Gwendolyne, you go with nanny, ok? I'll come and see you later…

The nanny came and took Gwendolyne to the bedroom. Candy joined her parents in the middle of the dance floor, and Terry came to join her and dance with her. Candy was floating on a cloud; she still couldn't believe all that happiness. She told Terry Albert's story.

- You mean to tell me that in London, I was drinking and fighting with the Great Uncle William, he saved me from that fight…? Ok, this is a surprise!!

- In one evening, I found my parents and my adopted father! And I have you, Terry the man I love with all my heart, the man I almost lost during those minutes I was thinking of leaving you to Susanna, I thought I was going to die…

- Me too, Candy, I don't ever want to feel like that again… I love you Candy…

- I love you Terry

People danced all night long. Candy stayed at her mother's and Albert sent her stuff the next day. Everything was like before, except that now, she was really Georgie's daughter and she knew it. Georgie told her she didn't have to work anymore. But it was the holiday's time and Candy started to collect old clothes and coats for the poor.

Albert also remembered that his family had a mansion in New York and moved in there. He called Georges Johnson to tell him where he was and reassure the great aunt. Archie continued corresponding with Bridget and came to New York with his brother for the holidays. His line was doing fine especially during the holidays. His brother was with him in New York with Patricia, Annie and Trey. Annie and Patty stayed with Candy.

The news of her new found family had made front pages in all the papers in the whole country. That's how her friends in Chicago learned the news….

- I can't believe that Candy is really Georgie's daughter! Said Annie smiling

- Yep! Said Stear, Georgie was treating her already like a daughter

- But Candy moved to let her bond with her new daughter, said Patty

- She's always so good, she always think about others first. Said Archie, I'm going to New York to see her, are you coming with me?

Eliza, her brother and their mother were angry when they saw the papers. Mrs. Reagan thought about her meeting with Georgie, who defended Candy like she was her daughter and it turns out she really was! Mr. Reagan seemed to be the only one happy for Candy. She had found her real family who was already treating her like their daughter, as opposed to the way his family had treated her.

Terry's parents decide to get married a few days before Christmas. Terry was happy to have his two parents finally married; he was now a legitimate child. Eleonor went to live with her husband and his children who where happy to have a famous step mother. She treated them better than their mother treated her son.

Georgie and Laurent had to get married on Christmas day. Candy had a surprise for her mother and she was hoping it will get there before the wedding.

The morning of the wedding, Candy woke up at dawn to go get Georgie's present.

- Candy honey, said Georgie, who was also awake, are you ok?

- Mom, don't worry about me. I have an errand to run

- On Christmas day? At dawn?

- Yes, it's for you, you'll see! It's a surprise!

- Ok, baby said Georgie, I'm going to go take care of Gwendolyne, I'll see you later, don't be late. It's my wedding day….

- And it's also Christmas day… I'm going to go get my coat… Annie is going to take care of you, she's an expert… I'll be right back

- Ok, I'll see you later, then

Candy got out at dawn. It was cold and it had snowed the night before. She had made arrangements with the driver to come and get her.

Georgie was getting ready with Annie and Patricia when Candy finally arrived.

- Candy! Said Patty, you're here, go get ready quickly…

- Yes, of course, but first, mom, I have a surprise for you, said Candy smiling

- For me? My present? Said Georgie standing up

- Yes… said Candy coming into the bedroom, with someone she was holding by the hand

She got in with a man in his forties, with brown hair… Georgie thought she was going to faint. It was not possible! But yes, he really was in front of her! But how was it possible? She stood up and approached him, still uncertain…

- Arthur? She said

- Georgie? He said

- Oh my God! She yelled jumping to his neck, oh my God! I can't believe it! You're alive!

- Yes, Georgie, I'm alive, Georgie! Oh my God it's so good to see you!

- But I don't understand… they told me you died, you drowned…. She said crying

- Rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated… yes... I don't exactly know what happened. I woke up without my memory and I had only one thing in my head, go back to Australia… without knowing it was my country of course…

- So, you know about Abel…

- Yes, that dirt bag Dankelin killed him…

- Even when it was proven he was innocent… said Georgie

Candy and her friend, got out of the room to leave the brother and the sister talk. She went to her bedroom with her friends.

- Candy what a beautiful present said Annie, but I thought her brother was dead…

- Me too, and Georgie too… said Candy, but I wanted to surprise Georgie by buying her the house she grew up in, but when I asked about it, I found out that there was still another Bateman who lived there with his family…

Georgie arrived with Arthur to hug Candy.

- She looks so much like you, said Arthur, you didn't need a private investigator to tell you she was your daughter… but I wished she was Abel's… instead of your blond dandy's…

- Arthur! Said Georgie laughing, thank you Candy thank you so much for this wonderful present….

- I wasn't really reading the British papers to say the least, and I supposed you had a life, with your dandy

- Stop calling him that, Arthur, said Georgie, I'm marrying him in a few hours….

- My future bro in law…said Arthur ironically, I'll have to put up with him during family dinners… come and meet my wife and kids…

- Ok, Said Georgie, let's go see your family… Candy, get Gwendolyne and come and meet your cousins… Arthur, did I tell you that I called my Community Centre "Abel and Arthur"?

- No, but after Candy contacted me, I did some research on you and I saw a lot of news paper articles on how you were helping people in your "Abel and Arthur Community Centre"…Georgie, I'm proud of your success, little sister…

Georgie was in seventh heaven, her brother whom she thought had died, was really alive! It was a miracle! She had found her daughter, her brother and she was going to marry the man she loved.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Call of Love**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 22**

"**Love never fails"**

The wedding ceremony took place in a church not too far from Georgie's apartment. She was wearing a dress she had designed herself of course and it was cut low at the back. The family was there, and everyone who was invited to the engagement party. When came the time to say their vows, Laurent spoke from the bottom of his heart;

_Georgie, I've loved you _

_Since the moment I saw you _

_You mean more to me, _

_Than words can ever say _

_Just to hold your hands _

_And to know our love will stay _

_Feels so right_

_ You're finally in my life for good _

_We've lost all those years_

_ But we've got all the years to come_

_ To be together, finally _

_Like we wanted to when we were just kids_

_ I will love you till the end of times_

_I love you Georgie with all my heart_

Georgie was overjoyed and she had tears in her eyes when she said;

_The first time I saw you_

_You touched my heart_

_And my life was never the same again_

_You mean more to me_

_ Than any love I've ever known _

_And I want to give you all my love _

_Just you alone _

_You're all my dreams come true _

_There's so much joy in your eyes_

_ And all the love you give_

_ You've finally made me realize_

_ You're all I need_

_ Let's not talk about the years we've lost_

_ Let's just focus on the ones to come_

_ I will love you and cherish you_

_ For all the remaining days of my life_

_ I love you so much, Laurent _

The party was very big and Georgie was in seventh heaven; she had the man she loved, she had found her daughter, she adopted a baby, her brother whom she thought was dead was alive and her business was doing well. Miss Pony and Sister Maria had come for the wedding and Georgie thanked them from the bottom of her heart to have taken care of her daughters so well.

- She was stubborn, said Sister Maria, but she had a heart of gold

- She still does, said Miss Pony

- Thanks to you, said Georgie, I'm happy my little girl grew up in a house so full of love, because I've seen some orphanage that let a lot to be desire…

- The monthly donation you give us is thank you enough, said Sister Maria

- God bless you, said Miss Pony, and little Gwendolyne is happy…

- And I'm happy, said Georgie, and Candy is happy… you're going to have my eternal gratitude…I'm so glad she had 2 mothers like you!

Candy was planning her own wedding, she wanted it simple. Not long after Christmas, she got a visit from Stear, alone. He came to see her at the apartment.

- Stear? She said

- Candy I wanted to see you…

- Alone?

- Yes, I wanted to speak to you alone…

- Ok, she said, what is this about?

Alistair looked at her and was wondering what he wanted to talk to her about…

- Here goes, he said, I've been thinking for a while about going to the war…

- To the war?

- Yes, as a pilot…

- Alistair…

- The whole family is against it, the great aunt threw a tantrum and she started talking about Anthony…. But it's something in which I believe in… I want to go fight at the war….

- Alistair, you could die…

- But a lot of young men like me are dying everyday and I feel like I'm not serving any purpose by doing nothing…

- Alistair, if it's really what you want to do, I can't stop you. But think about us, about you family, about Patricia… don't you want to make a family with her? I'm going to marry Terry in a few days… you know that there was an accident at the theatre and that Terry was saved by Susanna Marlowe, who lost her leg in the process….?

- Yes, I've heard about it…

- Susanna's mother was pressuring Terry, trying to force him to marry her daughter…

- Oh, I didn't know…

- And if his family wasn't there, he would've given in to the pressure and I would've broken up with him… I can tell you that, the few minutes during which I was contemplating breaking up with Terry for Susanna….were hell on earth! To live without the person I love with all my heart… and I never want to feel that way again…You think you're not doing anything? Try to find something positive to do, you like planes, you can make planes to send them to war, because I'm sure they need them a lot… Albert could help you….It could be your contribution to the war…

- Yes, Albert the famous Uncle William. I'm going to talk to him… maybe I could compensate my willing to go to war and fight. And Patricia…

- Think about all those young men who die without being able to get married and have a family. America is not officially at war, so you've got time…

- I want to marry Patricia and have a family…

- And I'm sure she wants to marry you too…

- You're right Candy. I want to find my interest here, get married and have a family… the war… I'm going to try not think about it anymore… thanks Candy

- You're welcome. I don't want to lose you Stear. The great aunt is right, we've lost Anthony and we don't want to lose you too… you can pilot planes here where there's no danger…

- Ok, Candy, you're right, as usual. You're ready to marry Terry?

- Yes, I'm ready. I would've married him in college after the trap… when he left, a part of me disappeared with him; I love him so much….

- Good luck, Candy, don't let anyone or anything separate you ever again

- We almost let Susanna separate us… without the help of our families…

- And your mother… but you were calling her that already…

- Because she was behaving like my mother, already naturally. Something I've never had… I've always wanted a mother just for me, and now I have one… Oh Stear maybe you take it for granted because you've got parents, but when you don't have any, and that most people around you have some, it's really sad…

- I understand Candy; you must be in seventh heaven…

- Yes. And I would be higher than that if you abandon your idea of going to fight at the war and get yourself killed…

Stear smiled and he hugged her. The others arrived so they could spend the day together. And Terry arrived with his brother and his sister. They had a lot of fun planning the wedding. Terry had to go to the theatre almost every night, so he spent all his free time with Candy. They were looking for an apartment, but the duke bought a house not too far from Georgie's apartment, despite Terry's protestations. His parents were happy and the duke was pampering his wife during her pregnancy. She was on maternity leave and she didn't know if she was going to go back to acting. She was the duchess of Grandchester now, and she wanted to take care of her family and her husband.

Candy was waiting for December 31 impatiently; that day had brought her good luck, she had met Terry on December 31st, she had found Terry on December 31st and she was going to be united to him for good, on December 31st…

The famous day finally arrived. Candy was going to marry the man of her dreams. Her friends were with her in the bedroom while she was getting ready.

- So Candy, how do you feel? Asked Annie

- Like I'm in a beautiful dream, said Candy, especially when I think I almost lost Terry to Susanna…

- That would've been a nightmare, said Patty laughing, fortunately for you, your families were there, otherwise, you would've made the biggest mistake of your lives; break up!!!

- Let's not think about that, said Annie, let's think about the future… you're going to marry the man of your dreams… Terry…

- At this moment, I'm the happiest woman on earth, said Candy. How are you with Trey?

- He's going to come later, he had a last minute meeting said Annie

- You love him?

- Yes, I love him Candy, he's a good catch, said Annie

- You forgot about Archibald? Asked Patty

- Archie is in love with another girl… so I have Trey and I'm happy. Don't worry about me, he's rich, young and handsome

- Ok, said Candy, I'm happy for you…

- Come on, we're going to be late at church, said Patty, your dress is wonderful, your mother outdid herself this time…

- Yes, said Annie, it's magnificent…

- It's not too daring? Asked Candy

- No, it's perfect! Said Annie… Let's go!

The dress had a low cut in the back like Georgie's but it was covered with a piece of veil. Georgie arrived with Gwendolyne in her arms.

- Candy, honey, oh…. You're very beautiful baby…, said Georgie

- Thank you mom, said Candy with tears in her eyes hugging her

- Let's go, otherwise you're going to ruin your make up, said Georgie laughing

- Ok, said Candy laughing too

They went to church for the wedding ceremony. There were only a few people there; the family and a few friends and some curious passerby, so the church was half empty. The whole Pony home came for the wedding of the daughter and sister.

The couple was a little young of course, but they were sure about one thing; they wanted to be together for the rest of their lives. When the time for the vows came, Terry started;

_Candice, let me tell you now_

_ All that's on my mind. _

_For a love like yours. _

_Is so, so very hard to find._

_ I've looked inside myself. _

_Now I'm very sure._

_ There can only be, you for me._

_ I need you more and more..._

_ You, turned me inside out and you showed me_

_. What life was about…_

_ Only you, the only one who stole my heart away_

_. I want do all I can, just to show you._

_ Make you understand that it's Only you,_

_ the only one who stole my heart away. _

_In my mind, there's no other love. _

_You're the only girl my heart and soul is thinking of _

_I love you Candice White Andrew _

Candy answered her man with tears in her eyes, which she was trying to prevent from coming out, but in vain.

_Terrence, I want to tell you _

_When I look at you, _

_I see myself You're my other half,_

_ you're my mirror image_

_ You are me, we share the same soul _

_When you're in my arms. _

_When I'm close to you. _

_There's a magic in your touch. _

_That just comes shining through._

_ I want you everyday. _

_I want you every night. _

_There can only be, you for me. _

_You make it seem so right. _

_So I'm going to tell you too, that _

_You, turned me inside out and you showed me._

_ What life was about _

_Only you, the only one who stole my heart away. _

_In my mind, there's no other love. _

_You're the only man my heart and soul is thinking of _

_There can never ever be another. _

_That understands the way that I feel inside,_

_ I love you Terrence Graham Grandchester _

All the ladies in the assembly were crying, even Terry had tears in his eyes. The ceremony was over and Terry kissed his wife for a long time. They went at Georgie's for the wedding reception. They ate they drank and they partied for New Year's Eve at the same time…At midnight everybody kissed and laughed with joy!

Candy and Terry left the reception to go to their new house. But not before Candy threw her bouquet to the single girls. Patty caught it and she blushed with joy.

Their new house was furnished but a little cold, because it had been empty, the staff was not there, they were celebrating the New Year with their family.

- It's cold, said Candy

- I'm going to lit a fire in the chimney, said Terry

- Not here, but in the bedroom…

- Of course, let's go honey…

They went upstairs, holding each other. They arrived in the bedroom and they found a beautiful silk night gown, it was pink on the big canopy bed. Terry lit the fire in the chimney. The fire started with sparkles and not long after, it heat up the room. Candy changed, Terry helped her take her wedding dress off and she went to the bathroom to freshen up. She came out dressed with the silk night gown. Terry replaced her in the bathroom. She took the covers off the bed which had beige satin sheets and she sat in front of the chimney to get some heat. Terry didn't last long in the bathroom, shirtless. Candy stood up to join him near the bed.

- Are you nervous, honey? He asked

- A little, she said with a little smile

- I love you Candy

- I love you Terry

He took possession of her lips very gently and very softly. They went on the bed, and they laid down on it, without stopping kissing…. Maybe the room was getting warmer with the fire in the chimney, but, those two lovers were also making a lot of heat if not more.

- I love you Candy…

_The first time I saw you  
Oh, you looked so fine  
And I had a feeling  
One day you'd be mine  
Honey you came along and captured my heart  
My love is everywhere in our kisses  
When I'm all alone it's you that I miss  
Girl a love like yours is hard to resist  
Candy lover, my love's on fire  
Candy lover, you're my one desire  
Tell me baby could this be true?  
That I could need someone, like I need you?  
This night is cold but it's warm and tender  
Lying next to you  
Girl I surrender; what more can I do?  
I've spent all of my life in search of your love  
Now there's one more thing I'd like to say  
Don't you ever take your sweet love away  
Girl I'll do anything, just please stay with me forever  
Cause when a man is in love, he's only got one story  
That's why my love is everywhere when I'm with you  
A love like yours, it's hard to resist  
Candy lover, don't you ever leave me  
Candy lover, I will never leave you_

_Candy lover, I will love you forever  
Candy lover, you make me so happy_

_Candy lover, you and I are one_

_I remember the first time I saw you  
You had the look in your eye,_

_I just wanted to reach out and touch you  
I just wanted to reach out and hold you,_

_I wanted to reach out and say_

_You're the best thing that had ever happened to me_

_Candy lover, now you're mine_

_You're mine forever  
Candy lover, now I'm yours_

_I'm yours forever_

_And I will love you forever_

They took off what they had on them off and they were in their birthday suit. Terry was kissing her neck and caressing her breast, her whole body, with his hands, with his lips, with his tongue… Candy was moaning of pleasure, she was also caressing his nice muscled body…getting themselves ready to mate…When he finally made her his, he gently took her hymen startling her a little with the sudden pain, he stopped for a little while then he continued and the pain was starting to go away leaving the place to a growing sensation of pleasure, she was surprised to hear herself moaning and screaming so loud, but she couldn't help herself, it was that good. He was with her all the way, sharing her pain, their movement, their pleasures, their moaning. They reached the climax of their first night of passion screaming together…They rested a little and then they started again, again and again, all night long. The New Year was beginning for them, along with a brand new life as a married couple.

The next day, they spent the day in bed being lazy; they only got out of bed to go to the bathroom or to go get something to eat and to drink in the kitchen.

- Mrs Grandchester, you want to come with me on tour? Asked Terry

- On tour? But of course your grace, she joked, I want to spend all my night with you….

- And I want to spend all my days with you, Mrs. Grandchester; I'm madly in love with you….

- Oh… your grace, you're going to make me blush… she said with a little voice, I'm madly in love with you too…

She approached him, and put her lips on his.

Candy went on tour with her husband on tour; they were together, which ruined the plans of those little starlets who were hoping for a roll in the hay with Terry during the tour. But whether his wife was there or not, Terrence Grandchester only saw Candy, other women, were only colleagues… When Candy found herself pregnant, it coincided with the end of the tour, fortunately; otherwise, she would've had to abandon the tour and go back home. Terry was crazed with joy. He made arrangements not to go on tour while his wife was in the family way. Candy continued to take care of her charity work without getting tired, with Samantha and her sisters.

Arthur stayed in America with his family to be near Georgie, whom he missed do much. Georgie gave him a job in her company.

Eleonor had a little girl she named Candice. Candy was very touched by their surprise and she cried of joy. It was because of her, if the duke and Eleonor had reconciled and they wanted to thank her.

Candy gave birth to a little girl who looked just like her daddy; brown hair, big blue eyes, she named her Georgia after her mother. Georgie was very happy and very honoured.

Georgie and her husband lived happily with Gwendolyne who could now run all over the apartment laughing out loud. She was in the family way too. Laurent who had never had the joy to have a pregnant wife to term, was pampering her and he begged her not to work so much.

Albert was engaged to Samantha and they were getting married some times in the fall. Samantha's sister Bridget was still with Archie and they were engaged to be married too. Archie continued to work in the fashion world, and even started to make dresses because he wanted to create a special one for his fiancée. Albert saw an opportunity to merge with Georgie in fashion with Archie's models…

Annie married Trey, the most eligible bachelor in America. It didn't take her long to be in the family way.

Patricia got engaged to Stear who had followed Candy's advice by making airplanes for the war, without going himself. He was piloting planes as many times he wanted to. He had an accident and broke his leg, but once he was back on his feet, the went back to piloting…

Georgie had a little boy, Abel, Laurent was happy and Gwendolyne was glad to have a little brother.

Georgie and Laurent's families were there, happy to enjoy life. Laurent's grandfather, when Candy had her little girl, had seen his great-great-grand daughter, four generations! He was happy to have been able to be forgiven by his family and that he saw the fourth generation of his line. He could now die in peace.

Business at the Reagan was not going strong at all. They were almost bankrupt. Albert went to see Trey and they both teamed up to help them in exchange of not having to suffer of their presence anymore. Mr. Reagan was forced to agree and his family wasn't bothering anybody anymore. The great aunt came to stay in New York with Albert, but she went back to Lakewood from time to time.

Candy and Terry, despite their young age, had gone through a lot obstacle to get where they were now. Their love would guide them during their life and their families will always be there to support them. Love was the most important feeling in the universe. The second biggest commandment in the Bible is; "You shall love your neighbour like yourself". If there was more love in the world, if everybody could hold hands, the earth would change it's colour, and there wouldn't be anymore wars, but peace everywhere and no more poor countries, because the rich countries would help the poor ones without expecting anything in return. Rich countries would help all the poor people in their own country and no one would go to bed hungry anymore. But the world was unfortunately torn up with the war, the conflicts and the thirst for power… which made thousands of dead everyday. But for those who were lucky to have that incredible feeling, for all those who heard the call of love, life was beautiful and it was going to stay beautiful as long as that imperishable flame of love was there.

_Do you hear that?_

_Have you heard it?_

_Love is calling_

_It's calling you…_

_Do you want to answer it?_

_To put an end to all this sorrow_

_To give a sense to your life_

_You need love_

_To end the war that's tearing the world_

_To bring peace among all the countries_

_You need love_

_To be with the person destined to you_

_To be with the one that's going to be your light_

_You need love_

_So my brother, my sister, open your ears_

_And listen carefully_

_Not everybody ears it, only those who listen_

_Those who want to hear it, those who are looking for it_

_Love is calling_

_And here I am, I'm answering_

_I heard the call of love and I feel so much better_

_And I'm happy, because without love_

_There's nothing._

_Love never fails._

**THE END**


End file.
